50 Shades of Mills
by abrilswan
Summary: Emma Swan es una joven e inocente estudiante de literatura cuyo curso termina ese mismo año. Como favor hacia su mejor amiga, se verá inmersa en una tarea de periodista que no le agrada demasiado. El encargo consiste en entrevistar a una de las más prometedoras y ricas empresarias del momento: Regina Mills. Adaptación Swanqueen del tan conocido libro y película, 50 Shades of Grey.
1. Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Qué asco de pelo. No hay manera con él. Y maldita sea Ruby Lucas, que se ha puesto enferma y me ha metido en este lío. Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo.

No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. Recito varias veces este mantra mientras intento una vez más controlarlo con el cepillo. Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo a la chica pálida, de pelo rubio y ojos verde azulados exageradamente grandes que me mira, y me rindo. Mi única opción es recogerme este pelo rebelde en una coleta y confiar en estar medio presentable.

Ruby es mi compañera de piso, y ha tenido que pillar un resfriado precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de la facultad con una megaempresaria de la que yo nunca había oído hablar. Así que va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta Portland para reunirme con la enigmática presidenta de Mills Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Como empresaria excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso —mucho más que el mío—, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Ruby. Una bomba, según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extraacadémicas.

—Emma, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor... —me suplica Ruby con voz ronca por el resfriado.

¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está guapísima, realmente atractiva, con su pelo negro rojizo perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos azules, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

—Claro que iré, Ruby. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?

—Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de ella —murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

—Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde

—Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después.

La miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por ti, Ruby.

—Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Emma. Me has salvado la vida, para variar.

Cojo el bolso, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creerme que me haya dejado convencer, pero Ruby es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga.

Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo en dirección al centro. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Portland hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, Ruby me ha dejado su Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro que pudiera llegar a tiempo con mi escarabajo amarillo. Conducir el Mercedes es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional de la señorita Mills, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo de vidrio y acero, con las palabras **_MILLS HOUSE_** en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso —y francamente intimidante— vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica pelirroja, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la falda blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás. Está impecable.

—Vengo a ver a la señorita Mills. Emma Swan, de parte de Ruby Lucas.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Swan —me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto una americana de vestir de Ruby en lugar de mi chaqueta roja. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto la única falda que tengo, mis cómodas botas negras hasta la rodilla y un jersey azul. Para mí ya es ir elegante. Me paso por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.

—Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Lucas. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Swan. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra **_visitante_**. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente.

No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica pelirroja vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

—Señorita Swan, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? —me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Portland. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizada. Wow.

Me siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y les echo un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Ruby por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada de la mujer a la que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentido cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertida. Para ser sincera, lo que me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca del campus universitario leyendo una buena novela inglesa, y no removiéndome en el sillón de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra.

Suspiro. Contrólate, Swan. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Mills tendrá unos cuarenta años. Una mujer que se mantiene en forma, bronceada y pelirroja. A juego con el resto del personal.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra pelirroja elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta pelirroja inmaculada? Parece que las fabriquen en serie.

Respiro hondo y me levanto.

—¿Señorita Swan? —me pregunta la última pelirroja

—Sí —le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo—. Sí —repito, esta vez en un tono algo más seguro

—La señorita Mills la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?

—Sí, gracias —le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

—¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

—Pues... no.

Vaya, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la pelirroja número uno?

La pelirroja número dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

—¿Quiere un té, café, agua? —me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

—Un vaso de agua, gracias —le contesto en un murmullo.

—Olivia, tráele a la señorita Swan un vaso de agua, por favor —dice en tono serio.

Olivia sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Swan. Olivia es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. La señorita Mills la atenderá en cinco minutos.

Olivia vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Swan.

—Gracias.

La pelirroja número dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas siguen trabajando.

Quizá la señorita Mills insista en que todos sus empleados sean pelirrojos. Estoy distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre de repente.

—La señorita Mills la recibirá ahora, señorita Swan. Puede pasar —me dice la pelirroja número dos.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

—No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente —me dice sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

Mierda, mierda. Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho de la señorita Mills, y unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, qué joven es.

—Miss Lucas —me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado—. Soy Regina Mills. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Muy joven. Y atractiva, muy atractiva. Morena, con un elegantísimo traje al cuerpo negro y camisa blanca. El pelo oscuro perfectamente arreglado, sus labios carmín intenso me dejaron hipnotizada unos segundos.

Ojos avellana que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

—Bueno, la verdad...

Me callo. Si esta mujer tiene más de treinta años, yo soy bombera. Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda.

Debe de ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

—La señorita Lucas está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señorita Mills.

—¿Y usted es...?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertida, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesada, pero sobre todo muy educada.

—Emma Swan. Estudio literatura inglesa con Rubs... digo... Ruby... bueno... la señorita Lucas, en la Estatal de Storybrooke.

—Ya veo —se limita a responderme.

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

—¿Quiere sentarse? —me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco —el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes.

—Un artista de aquí. Trouton —me dice la señorita Mills cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

—Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —murmuro distraída, tanto por ella como por los cuadros.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, Miss Swan —me contesta en voz baja.

Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Ruby. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. La señorita Mills no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente —eso espero—, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarla, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

—Pe... Perdón —balbuceo—. No suelo utilizarla.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, Miss Swan —me contesta.

—¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.

—No, no me importa.

—¿Le explicó Ruby... digo... la señorita Lucas para dónde era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo —vale, quizá seis o siete años, y vale, una megatriunfadora, pero aun así— me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien —digo tragando saliva—. Tengo algunas preguntas, señorita Mills.

Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo —me contesta inexpresiva.

Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

La miro y ella esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionada.

—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, Miss Swan, y yo soy muy buena analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. —Se calla un instante y me clava la mirada—. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte.

Este comentario no está en la lista de Ruby, pero es que es tan arrogante... Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, Miss Swan. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

—Parece usted una maniática del control.

Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, Miss Swan —me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

La miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme.¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractiva? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

—Además, decirte a ti misma, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder —sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

—¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso?

Maniática del control, añado para mis adentros.

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, Miss Swan. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad... poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

—¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva? —le pregunto asqueada.

—Soy la dueña de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué mujer arrogante... Cambio de táctica.

—¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

—Me interesan cosas muy diversas, Miss Swan. —Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Muy diversas.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme?

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapa. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapa.

—Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas. —Cambia de posición en su silla, cruzando las piernas. Creo que la falda se le ha levantado—. Soy muy rica, Miss Swan, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Ruby con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? —le pregunto.

¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

—Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

—Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían algo así?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerla?

Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Ruby.

—Soy una persona muy reservada, Miss Swan. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

—¿Por qué aceptó esta?

—Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Lucas.

Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Ruby. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de esta mujer, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

—El dinero no se come, Miss Swan, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer.

—¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

—Es un buen negocio —murmura.

Pero creo que no está siendo sincera. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos puede proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá sí un principio que me guía... Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control... de mí misma y de los que me rodean.

—Entonces quiere poseer cosas...

Maniática del control.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.

—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

—Lo soy.

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Ruby tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Fue una niña adoptada. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser?

Vaya, una pregunta personal. La miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda.

Frunce el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo.

Me pica la curiosidad.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando la adoptaron?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Swan —me contesta muy seria.

Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —me replica en tono seco.

—Perdón.

No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

—Tengo familia. Una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando eso.

—¿Es usted gay, señorita Mills?

Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer las preguntas? Malditas sean Ruby y su curiosidad.

—Sí, Emma, soy gay.

Me quedo impactada. Jamás hubiese pensado que la respuesta iba a ser afirmativa, abro la boca un par de veces sin emitir sonido

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contenta.

—Le pido disculpas. Está... bueno... está aquí escrito.

Caigo en la cuenta de que ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Inclina un poco la cabeza.

—¿Las preguntas no son suyas?

Quiero que se me trague la tierra.

—Bueno... no. Ruby... la señorita Lucas... me ha pasado una lista.

—¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?

Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extraacadémica de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

—No. Es mi compañera de piso.

Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos avellana me observan atentamente.

—¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien —le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.

—Esto explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la pelirroja número dos.

—Señorita Mills, perdone que la interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado, Andrea. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Andrea se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. La señorita Mills vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.

—Muy bien, señorita Mills —murmura, y sale del despacho.

Ella frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

—¿Por dónde íbamos, Miss Swan?

Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de «Miss Swan».

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo.

Sus intensos ojos brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca me... me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme a Portland con Ruby, encontrar trabajo... La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los exámenes.

—No he hecho planes, señorita Mills. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales.

Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptico y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incómoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —me dice en tono tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro confundida—. Aunque no creo que encajara aquí.

Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigada, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no?

Soy torpe, desaliñada y no soy pelirroja.

—Para mí no.

Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la grabadora.

—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? —me pregunta.

—Seguro que está muy ocupada, señorita Mills, y yo tengo un largo camino.

—¿Vuelve en coche?

Parece sorprendida, incluso nerviosa. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

—Bueno, conduzca con cuidado —me dice en tono serio, autoritario.

¿Por qué iba a importarle?

—¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí —le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso.

Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señorita Mills

—Ha sido un placer —me contesta, tan educada como siempre.

Me levanto, se levanta también ella y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta la próxima, Miss Swan.

Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotras. Deben de ser nervios.

—Señorita Mills.

Me despido de ella con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, Miss Swan.

Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho.

Me ruborizo.

—Muy amable, señorita Mills —le digo bruscamente.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberla hecho sonreír. Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Andrea y Olivia levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

—¿Ha traído abrigo? —me pregunta Mills

—Chaqueta.

Olivia se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Mills le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento Mills me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y ella serena y fría. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinada frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared.

Realmente es muy guapa. Guapísima. Me desconcierta.

—Emma —me dice a modo de despedida.

—Regina —le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.


	2. Gepetto's

El corazón me late muy deprisa. El ascensor llega a la planta baja y salgo en cuanto se abren las puertas. Doy un traspié, pero por suerte no me doy de bruces contra el inmaculado suelo de piedra. Corro hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio y por fin salgo al tonificante, limpio y húmedo aire de Portland. Levanto la cara y agradezco la lluvia, que me refresca. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, dejo que el aire me purifique e intento recuperar la poca serenidad que me queda.

Ninguna mujer me había impactado como Regina Mills, y no entiendo por qué. ¿Porque es guapa? ¿Educada? ¿Rica? ¿Poderosa? No entiendo mi reacción irracional. Suspiro profundamente aliviada. ¿De qué diablos va esta historia? Me apoyo en una columna de acero del edificio y hago un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Muevo ligeramente la cabeza. ¿Qué ha pasado? Mi corazón recupera su ritmo habitual y puedo volver a respirar normalmente. Me dirijo al coche.

Dejo atrás la ciudad repasando mentalmente la entrevista y empiezo a sentirme idiota y avergonzada. Seguro que estoy reaccionando desproporcionadamente a algo que solo existe en mi cabeza. De acuerdo, es muy atractiva, segura de sí misma, dominante y se siente cómoda consigo misma, pero por otra parte es arrogante y, por impecables que sean sus modales, es dictadora y fría. Bueno, a primera vista. Un involuntario escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. Puede ser arrogante, pero tiene derecho a serlo, porque ha conseguido grandes cosas y es todavía muy joven. No soporta a los imbéciles, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Vuelvo a enfadarme al pensar que Ruby no me proporcionó una breve biografía.

Mientras recorro la interestatal 5, mi mente sigue divagando. Me deja de verdad perpleja que haya gente tan empeñada en triunfar. Algunas respuestas suyas han sido muy crípticas, como si tuviera una agenda oculta. Y las preguntas de Ruby...

¡Uf! La adopción y que si era gay... Se me ponen los pelos de punta. No me puedo creer que le haya preguntado algo así. Y que haya confirmado su homosexualidad de una forma tan natural... bueno, es natural, pero cada vez que recuerde esta pregunta me moriré de vergüenza. ¡Maldita sea Ruby Lucas!

Echo un vistazo al indicador de velocidad. Conduzco con más precaución de la habitual, y sé que es porque tengo en mente esos penetrantes ojos avellana que me miran y una voz ronca que me dice que conduzca con cuidado. Muevo la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que Mills parece tener el doble de edad de la que tiene.

Olvídalo, Emma, me regaño a mí misma. Llego a la conclusión de que, en el fondo, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero que no debería darle más vueltas.

Déjalo correr. No tengo que volver a verla. La idea me reconforta. Enciendo la radio, subo el volumen, me reclino hacia atrás y escucho el ritmo del rock indie mientras piso el acelerador. Al surcar la interestatal 5 me doy cuenta de que puedo conducir todo lo deprisa que quiera.

Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de casas pareadas cerca del campus de la Universidad Estatal de Storybrooke. Tengo suerte. Los padres de Ruby le compraron la casa, así que pago una miseria de alquiler. Llevamos cuatro años viviendo aquí. Aparco el coche sabiendo que Ruby va a querer que se lo cuente todo con pelos y señales, y es obstinada. Bueno, al menos tiene la grabadora. Espero no tener que añadir mucho más a lo dicho en la entrevista.

—¡Emma! Ya estás aquí.

Ruby está sentada en el salón, rodeada de libros. Es evidente que ha estado estudiando para los exámenes finales, aunque todavía lleva puesto el pijama rosa de franela de conejitos, el que reserva para cuando ha roto con una novia, para todo tipo de enfermedades y para cuando está deprimida en general. Se levanta de un salto y corre a abrazarme.

—Empezaba a preocuparme. Pensaba que volverías antes.

—Pues yo creo que es pronto teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se ha alargado...

Le doy la grabadora.

—Emma, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una, lo sé. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo es?

Oh, no, ya estamos con la santa inquisidora Ruby Lucas.

Me cuesta contestarle. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Me alegro de que haya acabado y de no tener que volver a verla. Ha estado bastante intimidante, la verdad. —Me encojo de hombros— Es muy centrada, incluso intensa... y joven. Muy joven.

Ruby me mira con expresión cándida. Frunzo el ceño.

—No te hagas la inocente. ¿Por qué no me pasaste una biografía? Me ha hecho sentir como una idiota por no tener idea de nada.

—Vaya, Emma, lo siento... No lo pensé.

Resoplo.

—En general ha sido amable, formal y un poco estirada, como una vieja precoz. No habla como una chica de veintitantos años. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Veintinueve. Emma, lo siento. Tendría que haberte contado un poco, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Bueno, me llevo la grabadora y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista.

—Parece que estás mejor. ¿Te has tomado la sopa? —le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

—Sí, y estaba riquísima, como siempre. Me encuentro mucho mejor.

Me sonríe agradecida. Miro el reloj.

—Salgo pitando. Creo que llego a mi turno en Gepetto's

—Emma, estarás agotada.

—Estoy bien. Nos vemos luego.

Trabajo en Gepetto's desde que empecé en la universidad, hace cuatro años. Como es la ferretería más grande del estado de Maine, he llegado a saber bastante sobre los artículos que vendemos, aunque, paradójicamente, soy un desastre para el bricolaje. Esto se lo dejo a mi padre.

Me alegra llegar a tiempo, porque así tendré algo en lo que pensar que no sea Regina Mills. Tenemos mucho trabajo. Como acaba de empezar la temporada de verano, todo el mundo anda redecorando su casa.

—¡Emma! Pensaba que hoy no vendrías.

—La cita ha durado menos de lo que pensaba. Puedo hacer un par de horas.

—Me alegro mucho de verte.

Me manda al almacén a reponer estanterías, y no tardo en centrarme en mi trabajo.

Más tarde, cuando vuelvo a casa, Ruby lleva puestos unos auriculares y trabaja en su portátil. Todavía tiene la nariz roja, pero está metida de lleno en su artículo, muy concentrada y tecleando frenéticamente.

Yo estoy agotada, rendida por el largo viaje en coche, por la dura entrevista y por no haber parado de aquí para allá en Gepetto's. Me dejo caer en el sofá pensando en el trabajo de la facultad que tengo que terminar y en que no he podido estudiar nada porque estaba con... ella.

—Lo que me has traído está genial, Emma. Lo has hecho muy bien. No puedo creerme que no aceptaras su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Está claro que quería pasar más rato contigo.

Me lanza una fugaz mirada burlona.

Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran. Seguro que no era por eso. Solo quería mostrarme el edificio para que viera que era la ama y señora de todo aquello. Soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio y confío en que Ruby no se dé cuenta, pero mi amiga parece estar concentrada en la transcripción.

—Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas? —me pregunta.

—Mmm... No.

—No pasa nada. Con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no tengamos fotos propias. La hija de puta está buena, ¿no?

Me ruborizo.

—Supongo.

Intento dar a entender que me da igual, y creo que lo consigo.

—Vamos, Emma... Ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su atractivo.

Me mira y alza una ceja perfecta.

¡Mierda! Siento que me arden las mejillas, así que la distraigo haciéndole la pelota, que siempre funciona.

—Seguramente tú le habrías sacado mucho más.

—Lo dudo, Emma. Vamos... casi te ha ofrecido trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que te la endosé en el último minuto, lo has hecho muy bien.

Me mira interrogante. Me retiro corriendo a la cocina.

—Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido?

Maldita sea, no para de preguntar. ¿Por qué no lo deja de una vez? Piensa algo, rápido.

—Es muy tenaz, controladora y arrogante... Da miedo, pero es muy carismática. Entiendo que pueda fascinar —le digo sinceramente con la esperanza de que se calle de una vez por todas.

—¿Tú, fascinada por una mujer? Qué novedad —me dice riéndose.

Como estoy preparándome un bocadillo, no puede verme la cara.

—¿Por qué querías saber si era gay? Por cierto, ha sido la pregunta más incómoda. Casi me muero de vergüenza, y a ella le ha molestado que se lo preguntara.

Frunzo el ceño al recordarlo.

—Cuando aparece en la prensa, siempre va sola. Quería saber si teníamos algún nuevo icono lésbico para admirar, y al parecer di en el clavo —dice burlona

—Ha sido muy incómodo. Todo ha sido incómodo. Me alegro de no tener que volver a verla.

—Venga, Emma, no puede haber ido tan mal. Creo que le has caído muy bien.

¿Que le he caído bien? Ruby alucina.

—¿Quieres un bocadillo?

—Sí, por favor.

Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando de Regina Mills. Después de comer puedo sentarme a la mesa del comedor con Ruby y, mientras ella trabaja en su artículo, yo sigo con mi trabajo sobre Tess, la de los d'Urberville. Maldita sea. Esta mujer estuvo en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado del siglo equivocado.

Cuando termino son las doce de la noche y hace ya mucho rato que Ruby se ha ido a dormir. Me voy a mi habitación agotada, pero contenta de haber trabajado tanto para ser un lunes.

Me meto en mi cama de hierro de color blanco, me envuelvo en la colcha de mi madre, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida al instante. Sueño con lugares oscuros, suelos blancos, inhóspitos y fríos, y ojos intensos color avellana.

El resto de la semana me sumerjo en mis estudios y en mi trabajo en Gepetto's. Ruby también está muy ocupada organizando su última edición de la revista de la facultad antes de ceder su puesto al nuevo responsable, y además también está estudiando para los exámenes. Hacia el miércoles se encuentra mucho mejor y ya no tengo que seguir soportando la visión de su pijama rosa de franela lleno de conejitos. Llamo a mi madre, que vive en New York, para saber cómo está y para que me desee suerte en los exámenes. Empieza a contarme su última aventura: está aprendiendo a hacer velas. Mi madre se pasa la vida emprendiendo nuevos negocios. Básicamente se aburre y necesita hacer lo que sea para ocupar su tiempo, pero le es imposible centrarse en algo mucho tiempo. La semana que viene será otra cosa. Me preocupa. Espero que no haya hipotecado la casa para financiar este último proyecto. Y espero que Whale —su relativamente nuevo marido, aunque es mucho mayor que ella— la controle un poco ahora que yo ya no estoy en casa.

Parece mucho más responsable que el marido número tres.

—¿Cómo te va todo, Emma?

Dudo un segundo, y mi madre centra toda su atención en mí.

—Muy bien.

—¿Emma? ¿Has conocido a algún chico... o alguna chica?

Uf, ¿cómo se le ocurre? Es evidente que está entusiasmada.

—No, mamá, no pasa nada. Si conozco a... alguien, serás la primera en saberlo.

—Emma, cariño, tienes que salir más. Me preocupas.

—Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal Whale?

Como siempre, la mejor táctica es la distracción. Esa noche, más tarde, llamo a David, mi padrastro, el marido número dos de mi madre, el hombre al que considero mi padre y cuyo apellido llevo. La conversación es breve. En realidad, ni siquiera es una conversación, sino una serie de gruñidos en respuesta a mis discretos intentos. David no es muy hablador. Pero es muy activo, sigue viendo el fútbol en la tele (y cuando no está viendo el fútbol, juega a los bolos, pesca o hace muebles). David es un buen carpintero, y gracias a él sé diferenciar una espátula de un serrucho. Parece que todo le va bien.

El viernes por la noche Ruby y yo estamos comentando qué hacer —queremos descansar un poco del estudio, el trabajo y las revistas de la facultad— cuando llaman a la puerta. En los escalones de la entrada está mi buen amigo Killian con una botella de champán en las manos.

—¡Killian! ¡Qué alegría verte! —lo abrazo— Pasa.

Killian es la primera persona a la que conocí cuando llegué a la universidad, y parecía tan perdido y solo como yo. Aquel día nos dimos cuenta de que éramos almas gemelas, y desde entonces somos amigos. No solo compartimos el sentido del humor, sino que descubrimos que David y el padre de Killian estuvieron juntos en el ejército, y a partir de ahí nuestros padres se hicieron también muy amigos.

Killian estudia ingeniería. Es el primero de su familia que va a la universidad. Es un tipo brillante, pero su auténtica pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un ojo estupendo para hacer fotos.

—Tengo buenas noticias —dice sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos celestes.

—No me lo digas: también esta semana te las has arreglado para que no te despidan... —bromeo.

Simula burlonamente ponerme mala cara.

—La Maine Place Gallery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene.

—Increíble... ¡Felicidades!

Me alegro mucho por él y vuelvo a abrazarlo. Ruby también le sonríe.

—¡Buen trabajo, Kill! Tendré que incluirlo en la revista. No se me ocurre nada mejor para un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora —dice riéndose.

—Vamos a celebrarlo. Quiero que vengas a la inauguración.

Killian me mira fijamente y me ruborizo.

—Las dos, claro —añade mirando nervioso a Ruby

Killian y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo sé que le gustaría que fuéramos algo más. Es mono y divertido, pero no es mi tipo. Es más bien el hermano que nunca he tenido. Ruby suele molestarme diciéndome que me falta el gen de buscar pareja, pero la verdad es que no he conocido a nadie que... bueno, alguien que me atraiga, aunque una parte de mí desea que me tiemblen las piernas, se me dispare el corazón y sienta mariposas en el estómago.

A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo. Quizá he dedicado demasiado tiempo a mis románticos héroes literarios, y por eso mis ideales y mis expectativas son excesivamente elevados. Pero en la vida real nadie me ha hecho sentir así.

Hasta hace muy poco, murmura la inoportuna vocecita de mi subconsciente.

¡No! Destierro de inmediato la idea. No voy a planteármelo, no después de aquella dolorosa entrevista. «¿Es usted gay, señorita Mills?» Me estremezco al recordarlo. Sé que desde entonces he soñado con ella casi todas las noches, pero seguramente es porque tengo que purgar de mi cabeza la espantosa experiencia.

Observo a Killian abriendo la botella de champán. Lleva vaqueros y una camiseta.

Es alto, ancho de hombros y musculoso, de piel blanca, pelo negro y ardientes ojos celestes. Sí, Killian está bastante bueno, pero creo que por fin está entendiendo el mensaje: somos solo amigos.

El sábado es una pesadilla en la ferretería. Nos invaden los manitas que quieren acicalar su casa. Marco, Daniel, Leroy —los otros dos empleados— y yo nos pasamos la jornada atendiendo a los clientes. Pero al mediodía se calma un poco, y mientras estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de la caja, comiéndome discretamente el bocadillo, Marco me pide que compruebe unos pedidos. Me concentro en la tarea, compruebo que los números de catálogo de los artículos que necesitamos se corresponden con los que hemos encargado y paso la mirada del libro de pedidos a la pantalla del ordenador, y viceversa, para asegurarme de que las entradas cuadran.

De repente, no sé por qué, alzo la vista... y me quedo atrapada en la descarada mirada avellana de Regina Mills que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador.

Casi me da un infarto.

—Miss Swan, qué agradable sorpresa —me dice. Su mirada es firme e intensa.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, toda peinada, con un vestido color crema y botas altas de tacón? Creo que me he quedado boquiabierta, y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.

—Señorita Mills —murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma de la que no me entero.

—Pasaba por aquí —me dice a modo de explicación— Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verla, Miss Swan.

Su voz es cálida y ronca como un bombón de chocolate y caramelo... o algo así.

Muevo la cabeza intentando bajar de las nubes. El corazón me aporrea el pecho a un ritmo frenético, y por alguna razón me arden las mejillas ante su firme mirada escrutadora. Verla delante de mí me ha dejado totalmente desconcertada. Mis recuerdos de ella no le han hecho justicia. No es solo guapa, no. Es la belleza femenina personificada, arrebatadora, y está aquí, en la ferretería Gepetto's. Quién lo iba a decir. Recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y vuelvo a conectar con el resto de mi cuerpo.

—Emma. Me llamo Emma —murmuro— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señorita Mills?

Sonríe, y de nuevo es como si tuviera conocimiento de algún gran secreto. Es muy desconcertante. Respiro hondo y pongo mi cara de llevar cuatro años trabajando en la tienda y ser una profesional. Yo puedo.

—Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables —murmura con expresión fría y divertida a la vez.

¿Bridas para cables?

—Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre? —susurro con voz titubeante.

Cálmate, Swan.

Un ligero fruncimiento estropea las cejas de Mills, que son bastante bonitas.

—Sí, por favor. La acompaño, Miss Swan —me dice.

Salgo de detrás del mostrador fingiendo despreocupación, pero lo cierto es que me concentro al máximo en no desplomarme. De repente mis piernas parecen de plastilina. Me alegro mucho de haber decidido ponerme mis mejores vaqueros esta mañana.

—Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho —le digo en un tono de voz demasiado elevado.

La miro y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. ¡Qué guapa es!

—La sigo —murmura haciendo un gesto con su mano de largos dedos y uñas perfectamente arregladas.

Con el corazón casi estrangulándome —porque me ha subido hasta la garganta e intenta salírseme por la boca— me meto en un pasillo en dirección a la sección de electricidad. ¿Por qué está en Storybrooke? ¿Por qué ha venido a Gepetto's? Y de una diminuta parte de mi cerebro que apenas utilizo surge una idea: Ha venido a verte. ¡Imposible! La descarto de inmediato. ¿Por qué iba a querer verme esta mujer guapa, poderosa y sofisticada? Es una idea absurda, así que me la quito de la cabeza.

—¿Ha venido a Storybrooke por negocios? —le pregunto.

Mi voz suena demasiado aguda, como si me hubiera pillado un dedo en una puerta. ¡Basta! ¡Intenta calmarte, Emma!

—He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que está en aquí. En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo —me contesta con total naturalidad.

¿Lo ves? Ni por asomo ha venido a verte, se burla a gritos mi orgulloso subconsciente. Me ruborizo solo de pensar en las tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza.

—¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo? —la provoco.

—Algo así —admite esbozando una media sonrisa.

Echa un vistazo a nuestra sección de bridas para cables. ¿Para qué querrá eso? No me la imagino haciendo bricolaje. Desliza los dedos por las cajas de la estantería, y por alguna inexplicable razón tengo que apartar la mirada. Se inclina y coge una caja.

—Estas me irán bien —me dice con su sonrisa de estar guardando un secreto.

—¿Algo más?

—Quisiera cinta adhesiva.

¿Cinta adhesiva?

—¿Está decorando su casa?

Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. Seguro que contrata a trabajadores o tiene personal que se la decora.

—No, no estoy decorándola —me contesta rápidamente.

Sonríe, y me da la extraña sensación de que está riéndose de mí.

¿Tan divertida soy? ¿Por qué le hago tanta gracia?

—Por aquí —murmuro incómoda— La cinta está en el pasillo de la decoración.

Miro hacia atrás y veo que me sigue.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? —me pregunta con su voz ronca, mirándome fijamente.

Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué demonios tiene este efecto sobre mí? Me siento como una cría de catorce años, torpe, como siempre, y fuera de lugar. ¡Mirada al frente, Swan!

—Cuatro años —murmuro mientras llegamos a nuestro destino.

Por hacer algo, me agacho y cojo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que tenemos.

—Me llevaré esta —dice Mills golpeando suavemente el rollo de cinta que le tiendo.

Nuestros dedos se rozan un segundo, y ahí está de nuevo la corriente, que me recorre como si hubiera tocado un cable suelto. Jadeo involuntariamente al sentirla desplazándose hasta algún lugar oscuro e inexplorado en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Intento desesperadamente serenarme.

—¿Algo más? —le pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

Abre ligeramente los ojos.

—Un poco de cuerda.

Su voz, también ronca, replica la mía.

—Por aquí.

Agacho la cabeza para ocultar mi rubor y me dirijo al pasillo.

—¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable... Me detengo al ver su expresión impenetrable. Sus ojos parecen más oscuros.

¡Madre mía!

—Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor.

Mido rápidamente la cuerda con dedos temblorosos, consciente de su ardiente mirada en mí. No me atrevo a mirarla. No podría sentirme más cohibida. Saco el cúter del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, corto la cuerda, la enrollo con cuidado y hago un nudo. Es un milagro que haya conseguido no amputarme un dedo con el cúter.

—¿Iba usted a las scouts? —me pregunta frunciendo divertida sus perfilados y sensuales labios rojos.

¡No le mires la boca!

—Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, señorita Mills.

Arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo suyo, Emma? —me pregunta en voz baja y con su sonrisa secreta.

La miro y me siento incapaz de expresarme. El suelo son placas tectónicas en movimiento. Intenta tranquilizarte, Emma, me suplica de rodillas mi torturada subconsciente.

—Los libros —susurro.

Pero mi subconsciente grita: ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo mío! Lo aparto inmediatamente de un manotazo, avergonzada de los delirios de grandeza de mi mente.

—¿Qué tipo de libros? —me pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

—Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos. Sobre todo literatura inglesa.

Se frota la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar considerando mi respuesta. O quizá sencillamente está aburridísima e intenta disimularlo.

—¿Necesita algo más?

Tengo que cambiar de tema... Esos dedos en esa cara son cautivadores.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría?

¿Qué le recomendaría? Ni siquiera sé lo que va a hacer.

—¿De bricolaje?

Asiente con mirada burlona. Me ruborizo y mi mirada se desplaza al vestido ajustado que lleva.

—Un mono de trabajo —le contesto.

Me doy cuenta de que ya no controlo lo que sale de mi boca.

Vuelve a alzar una ceja, divertida.

—No querrá que se le estropee la ropa... —le digo señalando su vestido

—Siempre puedo quitármela —me contesta sonriendo.

—Ya.

Siento que mis mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rojo. Deben de parecer la cubierta del Manifiesto comunista. Cállate. Cállate de una vez.

—Me llevaré un mono de trabajo. No vaya a ser que se me estropee la ropa —me dice con frialdad.

Intento apartar la inoportuna imagen de ella sin vestido.

—¿Necesita algo más? —le pregunto en tono demasiado agudo mientras le tiendo un mono azul.

No contesta a mi pregunta.

—¿Cómo va el artículo?

Por fin me ha preguntado algo normal, sin indirectas ni juegos de palabras... Una pregunta que puedo responder. Me agarro a ella con las dos manos, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, y apuesto por la sinceridad.

—No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Ruby. La señorita Lucas, mi compañera de piso. Está muy contenta. Es la editora de la revista y se quedó destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente. —Siento que he remontado el vuelo, por fin un tema de conversación normal— Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original.

—¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere?

Muy bien. No había previsto esta respuesta. Niego con la cabeza, porque sencillamente no lo sé.

—Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana...

—¿Estaría dispuesta a hacer una sesión de fotos?

Vuelve a salirme la voz de pito. Ruby estará encantada si lo consigo. Y podrás volver a verla mañana, me susurra seductoramente ese oscuro lugar al fondo de mi cerebro. Descarto la idea. Es estúpida, ridícula...

—Ruby estará encantada... si encontramos a un fotógrafo.

Estoy tan contenta que le sonrío abiertamente. Ella abre los labios, como si quisiera respirar hondo, y parpadea. Por una milésima de segundo parece algo perdida, la Tierra cambia ligeramente de eje y las placas tectónicas se deslizan hacia una nueva posición.

¡Dios mío! La mirada perdida de Regina Mills

—Dígame algo mañana —me dice sacando algo de su cartera— Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tendría que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana.

—Muy bien —le contesto sonriendo.

Ruby se pondrá contentísima.

—¡Emma!

August aparece al otro lado del pasillo. Es el hijo de Marco. Me habían dicho que había vuelto de Portland, pero no esperaba verlo hoy.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Mills.

Mills frunce el ceño mientras me giro.

August siempre ha sido un amigo, y en este extraño momento en que me las veo con la rica, poderosa, asombrosamente atractiva y controladora obsesiva Mills, me alegra hablar con alguien normal. August me abraza muy fuerte, y me pilla por sorpresa.

—¡Emma, cuánto me alegro de verte! —exclama.

—Hola, Gust. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has venido para el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Sí. Estás muy guapa, Emma, muy guapa.

Sonríe y se aparta un poco para observarme. Luego me suelta, pero deja un brazo posesivo por encima de mis hombros. Me separo un poco, incómoda. Me alegra ver a August, pero siempre se toma demasiadas confianzas.

Cuando miro a Regina Mills, veo que nos observa atentamente, con ojos impenetrables y pensativos, y expresión seria, impasible. Ha dejado de ser la cliente extrañamente atenta y ahora es otra persona... fría y distante.

—Gust, estoy con una cliente. Tienes que conocerla —le digo intentando suavizar la animadversión que veo en la expresión de Mills

Tiro de August hasta donde está Mills, y ambos se observan detenidamente. El aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

—August, te presento a Regina Mills. Señorita Mills, este es August Booth, el hijo del dueño de la tienda. —Y por alguna razón poco comprensible, siento que debo darle más explicaciones— Conozco a August desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Portland, donde estudia administración de empresas.

Estoy diciendo chorradas... ¡Basta!

—Señor Booth

Regina le tiende la mano con mirada impenetrable.

—Señorita Mills —saluda August estrechándole la mano— Espera... ¿No será la famosa Regina Mills? ¿La de Mills Enterprises Holdings?

August pasa de mostrarse hosco a quedarse deslumbrado en una milésima de segundo. Mills le dedica una seductora sonrisa.

—Wow... ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Se ha ocupado Emma, señor Booth. Ha sido muy atenta.

Su expresión es impasible, pero sus palabras... es como si estuviera diciendo algo totalmente diferente. Es desconcertante.

—Estupendo —le responde August— Nos vemos luego, Emma.

—Claro, Gust.

Lo observo desaparecer hacia el almacén.

—¿Algo más, señorita Mills?

—Nada más.

Su tono es distante y frío. Maldita sea... ¿La he ofendido? Respiro hondo, me vuelvo y me dirijo a la caja. ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

Marco el precio de la cuerda, el mono, la cinta adhesiva y los sujetacables.

—Serán cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor.

Miro a Mills, pero me arrepiento inmediatamente. Está observándome fijamente.

Me pone de los nervios.

—¿Quiere una bolsa? —le pregunto cogiendo su tarjeta de crédito.

—Sí, gracias, Emma.

Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, y el corazón se me vuelve a disparar. Apenas puedo respirar. Meto deprisa lo que ha comprado en una bolsa de plástico.

—Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos.

Vuelve a ser la mujer de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo me he quedado sin palabras, y le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. —Se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene— Ah, una cosa, Emma... Me alegro de que la señorita Lucas no pudiera hacerme la entrevista.

Sonríe y sale de la tienda a grandes zancadas y con renovada determinación, colgándose la bolsa del hombro y dejándome como una masa temblorosa de embravecidas hormonas femeninas. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse antes de volver a pisar la Tierra.

De acuerdo. Me gusta. Ya está, lo he admitido. No puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Me parece atractiva, muy atractiva. Pero sé que es una causa perdida y suspiro con un pesar agridulce. Ha sido solo una coincidencia que viniera. Pero, bueno, puedo admirarla desde la distancia, ¿no? No tiene nada de malo. Y si encuentro a un fotógrafo, mañana la admiraré a mis anchas. Me muerdo el labio pensándolo y me descubro a mí misma sonriendo como una colegiala. Tengo que llamar a Ruby para organizar la sesión fotográfica.


	3. Té y Café

Ruby se pone loca de contenta.

—Pero ¿qué hacía en Gepetto's?

Su curiosidad rezuma por el teléfono. Estoy al fondo del almacén e intento que mi voz suene despreocupada.

—Pasaba por aquí.

—Me parece demasiada casualidad, Emma. ¿No crees que ha ido a verte?

El corazón me da un brinco al planteármelo, pero la alegría dura poco. La triste y decepcionante realidad es que había venido por trabajo.

—Ha venido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad. Financia una investigación —murmuro.

—Sí, sí. Ha concedido al departamento una subvención de dos millones y medio

de dólares.

Wow.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Emma, soy periodista y he escrito un artículo sobre esta mujer. Mi obligación es saberlo.

—Vale, Carla Bernstein, no te sulfures. Bueno, ¿quieres esas fotos?

—Pues claro. El problema es quién va a hacerlas y dónde.

—Podríamos preguntarle a ella dónde. Ha dicho que se quedaría por la zona.

—¿Puedes contactar con ella?

—Tengo su móvil.

Ruby pega un grito.

—¿La soltera más rica, más escurridiza y más enigmática de todo el estado de Maine te ha dado su número de móvil?

—Bueno... sí.

—¡Emma! Le gustas. No tengo la menor duda —afirma categóricamente.

—Ruby, solo pretende ser amable.

Pero incluso mientras lo digo sé que no es verdad. Regina Mills no es amable. Es educada, quizá. Y una vocecita me susurra: Tal vez Ruby tiene razón. Se me eriza el vello solo de pensar que quizá, solo quizá, podría gustarle. Después de todo, es cierto que me ha dicho que se alegraba de que Ruby no le hubiera hecho la entrevista. Me abrazo a mí misma con silenciosa alegría y giro a derecha e izquierda considerando la posibilidad de que por un instante pueda gustarle.

Ruby me devuelve al presente.

—No sé cómo podremos hacer la sesión. Levi, nuestro fotógrafo habitual, no puede. Ha ido a Idaho Falls a pasar el fin de semana con su familia. Se mosqueará cuando sepa que ha perdido la ocasión de fotografiar a una de las empresarias más importantes del país.

—Mmm... ¿Y Killian?

—¡Buena idea! Pídeselo tú. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Luego llamas a Mills y le preguntas dónde quiere que vayamos.

Ruby es insufriblemente desdeñosa con Killian.

—Creo que deberías llamarla tú.

—¿A quién? ¿A Killian? —me pregunta en tono de burla, haciéndose la desentendida.

—No, a Mills.

—Emma, eres tú la que tiene trato con ella.

—¿Trato? —exclamo subiendo el tono varias octavas— Apenas conozco a esa tipa.

—Al menos has hablado con ella —dice implacable—. Y parece que quiere conocerte mejor. Emma, llámala y punto.

Y me cuelga. A veces es muy autoritaria. Frunzo el ceño y le saco la lengua al teléfono. Estoy dejándole un mensaje a Killian cuando August entra en el almacén a buscar papel de lija.

—Emma, tenemos trabajo ahí fuera —me dice sin acritud.

—Sí, perdona —murmuro, y me doy la vuelta para salir.

—¿De qué conoces a Regina Mills?

August intenta mostrarse indiferente, pero no lo consigue.

—Tuve que entrevistarla para la revista de la facultad. Ruby no se encontraba bien.

Me encojo de hombros intentando no darle importancia, pero no lo hago mucho mejor que él.

—Regina Mills en Gepetto's. Imagínate —resopla sorprendido. Mueve la cabeza, como si quisiera aclararse las ideas—. Bueno, ¿te apetece que salgamos a tomar algo esta noche?

Cada vez que vuelve a casa me propone salir, y siempre le digo que no. Es un ritual. Nunca me ha parecido buena idea salir con el hijo del jefe, y además, August es mono como podría serlo el vecino de al lado, pero, por más imaginación que le eches no puede ser un héroe literario. ¿Lo es Mills?, me pregunta mi subconsciente alzando su imaginaria ceja. La hago callar.

—¿No tenéis cena familiar por el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Mañana.

—Quizá otro día, Gust. Esta noche tengo que estudiar. Tengo exámenes finales la semana que viene.

—Emma, un día de estos me dirás que sí —me dice sonriendo. Y vuelvo a la tienda.

—Pero yo hago paisajes, Emma, no retratos —refunfuña Killian.

—Kill, por favor —le suplico.

Con el móvil en la mano, recorro el salón de casa contemplando la luz del atardecer al otro lado de la ventana.

—Dame el teléfono.

Ruby me lo quita retirándose bruscamente el pelo negro rojizo del hombro.

—Escúchame, Killian Jones, si quieres que nuestra revista cubra la inauguración de tu exposición, nos harás la sesión mañana, ¿entendido?

Ruby puede ser increíblemente dura.

—Bien. Emma volverá a llamarte para decirte dónde y a qué hora. Nos vemos mañana.

Y cuelga el móvil.

—Solucionado. Ahora lo único que nos queda es decidir dónde y cuándo. Llámala.

Me tiende el teléfono. Siento un nudo en el estómago.

—¡Llama a Regina Mills ahora mismo!

La miro ceñuda y saco la tarjeta de Mills del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. Respiro larga y profundamente, y marco el número con dedos temblorosos.

Contesta al segundo tono con voz tranquila y fría.

—Mills

—¿Se... Señorita Mills? Soy Emma Swan.

No reconozco mi propia voz. Estoy muy nerviosa. Mills se queda un segundo en silencio. Estoy temblando.

—Miss Swan. Un placer tener noticias suyas.

Le ha cambiado la voz. Creo que se ha sorprendido, y suena muy... cálida. Incluso seductora. Se me corta la respiración y me ruborizo. De pronto me doy cuenta de que Ruby Lucas está observándome boquiabierta, así que salgo disparada hacia la cocina para evitar su inoportuna mirada escrutadora.

—Bueno... Nos gustaría hacer la sesión fotográfica para el artículo.

Respira, Emma, respira. Mis pulmones absorben una rápida bocanada de aire.

—Mañana, si no tiene problema. ¿Dónde le iría bien?

Casi puedo oír su sonrisa de esfinge al otro lado del teléfono.

—Me alojo en el hotel Heathman de Storybrooke. ¿Le parece bien a las nueve y media de la mañana?

—Muy bien, nos vemos allí.

Estoy pletórica y sin aliento. Parezco una cría, no una mujer adulta que puede votar y beber alcohol en el estado de Maine.

—Lo estoy deseando, Miss Swan.

Veo el destello malévolo en sus ojos avellana desde aquí. ¿Cómo consigue que tan solo cinco palabras encierren una promesa tan tentadora? Cuelgo. Ruby está en la cocina, observándome con una mirada de total y absoluta consternación.

—Emma Swan. ¡Te gusta! Nunca te había visto ni te había oído tan... tan... alterada por nadie. Te has puesto roja.

—Ruby, ya sabes que me pongo roja por nada. Lo hago por deporte. No seas ridícula —le contesto enfadada.

Ruby parpadea sorprendida. Es muy raro que yo me enrabie, y si lo hago, se me pasa enseguida.

—Me intimida... Eso es todo.

—En el Heathman, nada menos —murmura Ruby—. Voy a llamar al gerente para negociar con él un lugar para la sesión.

—Yo voy a hacer la cena. Luego tengo que estudiar.

Esa noche estoy intranquila, no paro de moverme y de dar vueltas en la cama. Sueño con ojos avellana, monos de trabajo, piernas largas, dedos largos y lugares muy oscuros e inexplorados. Me despierto dos veces con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad. Si no pego ojo, mañana voy a tener una pinta estupenda, me regaño a mí misma. Doy un golpe sobre la almohada e intento calmarme.

El Heathman está en el centro de Storybrooke Terminaron el impresionante edificio de piedra marrón justo a tiempo para el crack de finales de los años veinte. Killian, Travis y yo vamos en mi escarabajo, y Ruby en su Mercedes, porque en mi coche no cabemos todos.

Travis es amigo y ayudante de Killian, y ha venido a echarle una mano con la iluminación. Ruby ha conseguido que nos dejen utilizar una habitación del Heathman a cambio de mencionar el hotel en el artículo. Cuando explica en la recepción que hemos venido a fotografiar a la empresaria Regina Mills, nos suben de inmediato a una suite. Pero a una normal, porque al parecer la señorita Mills está alojada en la suite más grande del edificio. Un responsable de marketing demasiado entusiasta nos muestra la suite. Es jovencísimo y por alguna razón está muy nervioso. Sospecho que la belleza de Ruby y su aire autoritario lo desarman, porque hace con él lo que quiere. Las habitaciones son elegantes, sobrias y con muebles de calidad.

Son las nueve. Tenemos media hora para prepararlo todo. Ruby va de un lado a otro.

—Killian, creo que la colocaremos delante de esta pared. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —No espera a que le responda—. Travis, retira las sillas. Emma, ¿puedes pedir que nos traigan unos refrescos? Y dile a Mills que estamos aquí.

Sí, ama. Es tan dominanta... Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me pide.

Media hora después Regina Mills entra en nuestra suite.

¡Madre mía! Lleva una camisa blanca desabotonada casi 4 botones, dejando ver su perfecta ropa interior de encaje negro debajo y un pantalón tiro alto negro de franela que le cae de forma muy seductora sobre las caderas. Todavía lleva el pelo mojado y revuelto, como jamás la había visto. Al mirarla se me seca la boca... Está alucinantemente buena.

Entra en la suite acompañada de un hombre de treinta y pico años, con el pelo rapado, un elegante traje negro y corbata, que se queda en silencio en una esquina.

Sus ojos castaños nos miran impasibles.

—Señorita Swan, volvemos a vernos.

Mills me tiende la mano, que estrecho mientras parpadeo rápidamente. ¡Dios mío!... Está realmente... Cuando le toco la mano, siento esa agradable corriente que me recorre el cuerpo entero, me enciende y hace que me ruborice. Estoy convencida de que todo el mundo puede oír mi respiración irregular.

—Señorita Mills, le presento a Ruby Lucas —susurro señalando a Ruby, que se acerca y la mira directamente a los ojos.

—La tenaz señorita Lucas. ¿Qué tal está? —Sonríe ligeramente y parece realmente divertida—. Espero que se encuentre mejor. Emma me dijo que la semana pasada estuvo enferma.

—Estoy bien, gracias, señorita Mills.

Le estrecha la mano con fuerza sin pestañear. Me recuerdo a mí misma que Ruby ha ido a las mejores escuelas privadas de Maine. Su familia tiene dinero, así que ha crecido segura de sí misma y de su lugar en el mundo. No se anda con tonterías. A mí me impresiona.

—Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para la sesión —le dice con una sonrisa educada y profesional.

—Es un placer —le contesta Mills lanzándome una de sus miradas.

Vuelvo a ruborizarme. Maldita sea.

—Este es Killian Jones, nuestro fotógrafo —le digo.

Y sonrío a Killian, que me devuelve una sonrisa cariñosa y luego mira a Mills con frialdad.

—Señorita Mills —la saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Señor Jones.

La expresión de Mills también cambia mientras observa a Killian.

—¿Dónde quiere que me coloque? —le pregunta Mills en el tono ligeramente amenazador que la caracteriza

Pero Ruby no está dispuesta a dejar que Killian lleve la voz cantante.

—Señorita Mills ¿puede sentarse aquí, por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables. Y luego haremos también unas cuantas de pie.

Le indica una silla colocada contra una pared.

Travis enciende las luces, que por un momento ciegan a Mills, y susurra una disculpa. Luego él y yo nos quedamos atrás y observamos a Killian mientras toma las fotografías. Hace varias con la cámara en la mano, pidiéndole a Mills que se gire a un lado, al otro, que mueva un brazo y que vuelva a bajarlo. Luego coloca la cámara en el trípode y sigue haciendo fotos de Mills sentada, posando pacientemente y con su sensualidad naturalidad, durante unos veinte minutos.

Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad: admiro a Mills desde una distancia no tan larga. En dos ocasiones nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que apartar la mirada de la suya, tan inextricable.

—Ya tenemos bastantes sentada —interrumpe Ruby—. ¿Puede ponerse de pie, señorita Mills?

Se levanta y Travis corre a retirar la silla. El obturador de la Nikon de Killian empieza a chasquear de nuevo.

—Creo que ya tenemos suficientes —anuncia Killian cinco minutos después.

—Muy bien —dice Ruby—. Gracias de nuevo, señorita Mills

Le estrecha la mano, y también Killian.

—Me encantará leer su artículo, señorita Lucas —murmura Mills, y se vuelve hacia mí, que estoy junto a la puerta—. ¿Viene conmigo, Miss Swan? —me pregunta.

—Claro —le contesto totalmente desconcertada.

Miro nerviosa a Ruby , que se encoge de hombros. Veo que Killian, que está detrás de ella, pone mala cara.

—Que tengan un buen día —dice Mills abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un lado para que yo salga primero.

Pero... ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Qué quiere? Me detengo en el pasillo y me muevo nerviosa mientras Mills sale de la habitación seguida por el tipo rapado y trajeado.

—Enseguida le aviso, Taylor —murmura al rapado.

Taylor se aleja por el pasillo y Mills dirige su ardiente mirada avellana hacia mí. Mierda... ¿He hecho algo mal?

—Me preguntaba si le apetecería tomar un café conmigo.

El corazón se me sube de golpe a la boca. ¿Una cita? Regina Mills pidiéndome una cita. Está preguntándome si quiero un café.

Carraspeo e intento controlar los nervios.

—Tengo que llevar a todos a casa —murmuro en tono de disculpa retorciendo las manos y los dedos.

—¡Taylor! —grita.

Taylor, que se había quedado esperando al fondo del pasillo, se vuelve y regresa con nosotras.

—¿Van a la universidad? —me pregunta Mills en voz baja.

Asiento, porque estoy demasiado aturdida para contestar.

—Taylor puede llevarlos. Es mi chófer. Tenemos un 4x4 grande, así que puede

llevar también el equipo.

—¿Señorita Mills? —pregunta Taylor cuando llega hasta nosotras con rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Puede llevar a su casa al fotógrafo, su ayudante y la señorita Lucas, por favor?

—Por supuesto, señorita —le contesta Taylor.

—Arreglado. ¿Puede ahora venir conmigo a tomar un café?

Mills sonríe dándolo por hecho.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Verá... señorita Mills.. esto... la verdad... Mire, no es necesario que Taylor los lleve. —Lanzo una rápida mirada a Taylor, que sigue estoicamente impasivo— Puedo intercambiar el coche con Ruby, si me espera un momento.

Mills me dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslumbrante y natural. Madre mía... Abre la puerta de la suite y la sostiene para que pase. Entro deprisa y encuentro a Ruby en plena discusión con Killian.

—Emma, creo que no hay duda de que le gustas —me dice sin el menor preámbulo.

Killian me mira ceñudo.

—Pero no me fío de ella —añade Ruby

Levanto la mano con la esperanza de que se calle, y milagrosamente lo hace.

—Ruby, ¿puedes llevarte el escarabajo y dejarme tu coche?

—¿Por qué?

—Regina Mills me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con ella.

Se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir. Disfruto del momento. Me coge del brazo y me arrastra hasta el dormitorio, al fondo de la sala de estar de la suite.

—Emma, es un tipa rara —me advierte—. Es muy guapa, de acuerdo, pero creo que es peligrosa. Especialmente para alguien como tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de alguien como yo? —le pregunto ofendida.

—Una inocente como tú, Emma. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir —me contesta un poco enfadada.

Me ruborizo.

—Ruby, solo es un café. Empiezo los exámenes esta semana y tengo que estudiar, así que no me alargaré mucho.

Arruga los labios, como si estuviera considerando mi petición. Al final se saca

las llaves del bolsillo y me las da. Le doy las mías.

—Nos vemos luego. No tardes, o pediré que vayan a rescatarte.

—Gracias.

La abrazo.

Salgo de la suite y encuentro a Regina Mills esperándome apoyada en la pared. Parece una modelo posando para una sofisticada revista de moda.

—Ya está. Vamos a tomar un café —murmuro enrojeciendo de nuevo.

Sonríe.

—Usted primero, Miss Swan.

Se incorpora y hace un gesto para que pase delante. Avanzo por el pasillo con las piernas temblando, el estómago lleno de mariposas y el corazón latiéndome violentamente. Voy a tomar un café con Regina Mills... y odio el café.

Caminamos juntas por el amplio pasillo hacia el ascensor. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

De pronto el temor me paraliza la mente. ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿Qué tengo yo en común con ella? Su voz ronca me sobresalta y me aparta de mis pensamientos.

—¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Ruby Lucas?

Bueno, una pregunta fácil para empezar.

—Desde el primer año de facultad. Somos buenas amigas.

—Ya —me contesta evasiva.

¿Qué está pensando?

Pulsa el botón para llamar al ascensor y casi de inmediato suena el pitido. Las puertas se abren y muestran a una joven pareja abrazándose apasionadamente. Se separan de golpe, sorprendidos e incómodos, y miran con aire de culpabilidad en cualquier dirección menos la nuestra. Mills y yo entramos en el ascensor.

Intento que no cambie mi expresión, así que miro al suelo al sentir que las mejillas me arden. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia Mills, parece que ha esbozado una sonrisa, pero es muy difícil asegurarlo. La joven pareja no dice nada.

Descendemos a la planta baja en un incómodo silencio. Ni siquiera suena uno de esos terribles hilo musicales para distraernos.

Las puertas se abren y, para mi gran sorpresa, Mills me coge de la mano y me la sujeta con sus dedos largos y fríos. Siento la corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, y mis ya rápidos latidos se aceleran. Mientras tira de mí para salir del ascensor, oímos a nuestras espaldas la risita tonta de la pareja. Mills sonríe.

—¿Qué pasa con los ascensores? —masculla.

Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo del hotel en dirección a la entrada, pero Mills evita la puerta giratoria. Me pregunto si es porque tendría que soltarme la mano.

Es un bonito domingo de mayo. Brilla el sol y apenas hay tráfico. Mills gira a la izquierda y avanza hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar que cambie el semáforo. Estoy en la calle y Regina Mills me lleva de la mano. Nunca he paseado de la mano de nadie. La cabeza me da vueltas, y un cosquilleo me recorre todo el cuerpo. Intento reprimir la ridícula sonrisa que amenaza con dividir mi cara en dos.

Intenta calmarte, Emma, me implora mi subconsciente. El hombrecillo verde del semáforo se ilumina y seguimos nuestro camino.

Andamos cuatro manzanas hasta llegar a la cafetería, donde Mills me suelta para sujetarme la puerta.

—¿Por qué no elige una mesa mientras voy a pedir? ¿Qué quiere tomar? —me pregunta, tan educada como siempre.

—Tomaré... eh... un té negro.

Alza las cejas.

—¿No quiere un café?

—No me gusta demasiado el café.

Sonríe.

—Muy bien, un té negro. ¿Dulce?

Me quedo un segundo perpleja, pensando que se refiere a mí, pero por suerte aparece mi subconsciente frunciendo los labios. No, tonta... Que si lo quieres con azúcar.

—No, gracias.

Me miro los dedos nudosos.

—¿Quiere comer algo?

—No, gracias.

Niego con la cabeza y Mills se dirige a la barra.

Levanto un poco la vista y la miro furtivamente mientras espera en la cola a que

le sirvan. Podría pasarme el día mirándola... Es alta, pequeña de hombros y delgada... Y cómo le caen los pantalones... Madre mía. Un par de veces se pasa los largos y bonitos dedos por el pelo, que ya está seco, aunque sigue alborotado. Ay, cómo me gustaría hacerlo a mí. La idea se me pasa de pronto por la cabeza y me arde la cara. Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a mirarme las manos. No me gusta el rumbo que están tomando mis caprichosos pensamientos.

—Un dólar por sus pensamientos.

Mills ha vuelto y me mira fijamente.

Me pongo colorada. Solo estaba pensando en pasarte los dedos por el pelo y preguntándome si sería suave. Niego con la cabeza.

Mills lleva una bandeja en las manos, que deja en la pequeña mesa redonda chapada en abedul. Me tiende una taza, un platillo, una tetera pequeña y otro plato con una bolsita de té con la etiqueta TWININGS ENGLISH BREAKFAST, mi favorito. Ella se ha pedido un café con un bonito dibujo de una hoja impreso en la espuma de leche. ¿Cómo lo hacen?, me pregunto distraída. También se ha pedido una magdalena de arándanos.

Coloca la bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus largas piernas. Parece cómoda, muy a gusto con su cuerpo. La envidio, porque aquí estoy yo, desgarbada y torpe.

—¿Qué está pensando? —insiste.

—Que este es mi té favorito.

Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. Sencillamente, no me puedo creer que esté

con Regina Mills en una cafetería de Storybrooke. Frunce el ceño. Sabe que estoy

escondiéndole algo. Introduzco la bolsita de té en la tetera y casi inmediatamente la retiro con la cucharilla. Mills ladea la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad mientras dejo la bolsita de té en el plato.

—Me gusta el té negro muy flojo —murmuro a modo de explicación.

—Ya veo. ¿Es su novio?

Pero ¿qué dice?

—¿Quién?

—El fotógrafo. Killian Jones.

Me río nerviosa, aunque con curiosidad. ¿Por qué le ha dado esa impresión?

—No. Killian es un buen amigo mío. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué ha pensado que era mi novio?

—Por cómo se sonríen.

Me sostiene la mirada. Es desconcertante. Quiero mirar a otra parte, pero estoy

atrapada, embelesada.

—Es como de la familia —susurro.

Mills asiente, al parecer satisfecha con mi respuesta, y dirige la mirada a su magdalena de arándanos. Sus largos dedos retiran el papel con destreza, y yo lo contemplo fascinada.

—¿Quiere un poco? —me pregunta.

Recupera esa sonrisa divertida que esconde un secreto.

—No, gracias.

Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos.

—Y el chico al que me presentó ayer, en la tienda... ¿No es su novio?

—No. August es solo un amigo. Se lo dije ayer.

¿Qué tonterías son estas?

—¿Por qué me lo pregunta? —le digo.

—Parece nerviosa cuando está con hombres.

Maldita sea, es algo personal. Solo me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy con usted, Mills.

—Usted me resulta intimidante.

Me pongo colorada, pero mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi sinceridad y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos. La oigo respirar profundamente.

—De modo que le resulto intimidante —me contesta asintiendo—. Es usted muy

sincera. No baje la cabeza, por favor. Me gusta verle la cara.

La miro y me dedica una sonrisa alentadora, aunque irónica.

—Eso me da alguna pista de lo que puede estar pensando —me dice—. Es usted un misterio, Miss Swan.

¿Un misterio? ¿Yo?

—No tengo nada de misteriosa.

—Creo que es usted muy contenida —murmura.

¿De verdad? Wow... ¿cómo lo consigo? Es increíble. ¿Yo, contenida? Imposible.

—Menos cuando se ruboriza, claro, cosa que hace a menudo. Me gustaría saber por qué se ha ruborizado.

Se mete un trozo de magdalena en la boca y empieza a masticarlo despacio, sin apartar los ojos de mí. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, me ruborizo. ¡Mierda!

—¿Siempre hace comentarios tan personales?

—No me había dado cuenta de que fuera personal. ¿La he ofendido? —me pregunta en tono sorprendido.

—No —le contesto sinceramente.

—Bien.

—Pero es usted un poco arrogante.

Alza una ceja y, si no me equivoco, también ella se ruboriza ligeramente.

—Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Emma —murmura—. En todo.

—No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me ha pedido que la tutee?

Me sorprende mi osadía. ¿Por qué la conversación se pone tan seria? Las cosas no están yendo como pensaba. No puedo creerme que esté mostrándome tan hostil hacia ella. Como si ella intentara advertirme de algo.

—Solo me tutea mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Lo prefiero así.

Todavía no me ha dicho: «Llámame Regina». Es sin duda una maniática del control, no hay otra explicación, y parte de mí está pensando que quizá habría sido mejor que lo entrevistara Ruby. Dos maniáticas del control juntas. Además, ella es casi pelirroja, como todas las mujeres de su empresa. Y es guapa, me recuerda mi subconsciente. No me gusta imaginar a Regina y a Ruby juntas.

Doy un sorbo a mi té, y Mills se pone otro trozo de magdalena en la boca.

—¿Es usted hija única? —me pregunta.

Vaya... Ahora cambia de conversación.

—Sí.

—Hábleme de sus padres.

¿Por qué quiere saber cosas de mis padres? Es muy aburrido.

—Mi madre vive en New York con su nuevo marido, Whale. Mi padrastro vive en Portland.

—¿Y su padre?

—Mi padre murió cuando yo era una niña.

—Lo siento —musita.

Por un segundo la expresión de su cara se altera.

—No me acuerdo de él.

—¿Y su madre volvió a casarse?

Resoplo.

—Ni que lo jure.

Frunce el ceño.

—No cuenta demasiado de su vida, ¿verdad? —me dice en tono seco frotándose la barbilla, como pensativa.

—Usted tampoco.

—Usted ya me ha entrevistado, y recuerdo algunas preguntas bastante

personales —me dice sonriendo.

¡Vaya! Está recordándome la pregunta de si era gay. Vuelvo a morirme de vergüenza. Sé que en los próximos años voy a necesitar terapia intensiva para no sentirme tan mal cada vez que recuerde ese momento. Suelto lo primero que se me ocurre sobre mi madre, cualquier cosa para apartar ese recuerdo.

—Mi madre es genial. Es una romántica empedernida. Ya se ha casado cuatro veces.

Regina alza las cejas sorprendida.

—La echo de menos —sigo diciéndole—. Ahora está con Whale. Espero que la controle un poco y recoja los trozos cuando sus descabellados planes no vayan como ella esperaba.

Sonrío con cariño. Hace mucho que no veo a mi madre. Regina me observa atentamente, dando sorbos a su café de vez en cuando. La verdad es que no debería mirarle la boca. Siempre tan perfectamente roja. Me perturba.

—¿Se lleva bien con su padrastro?

—Claro. Crecí con él. Para mí es mi padre.

—¿Y cómo es?

—¿David? Es... taciturno.

—¿Eso es todo? —me pregunta Mills sorprendida .

Me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué espera esta mujer? ¿La historia de mi vida?

—Taciturno como su hijastra —me suelta Mills.

Me contengo para no soltar un bufido.

—Le gusta el fútbol, sobre todo el europeo, y los bolos, y pescar, y hacer muebles. Es carpintero. Estuvo en el ejército.

Suspiro.

—¿Vivió con él?

—Sí. Mi madre conoció a su marido número tres cuando yo tenía quince años. Yo me quedé con David.

Frunce el ceño, como si no lo entendiera.

—¿No quería vivir con su madre? —me pregunta.

Francamente, a ella qué le importa.

—El marido número tres vivía en Texas. Yo tenía mi vida en Maine y... bueno, mi madre acababa de casarse.

Me callo. Mi madre nunca habla de su marido número tres. ¿Qué pretende Mills? No es asunto suyo. Yo también puedo jugar a su juego.

—Cuénteme cosas sobre sus padres —le pido.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Mi padre es abogado, y mi madre, pediatra. Viven en Seattle.

Vaya... Ha crecido en una familia acomodada. Pienso en una exitosa pareja que adopta a dos niñas, y una de ellas llega a ser una mujer guapa que se mete en el mundo de los negocios y lo conquista sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué la llevó por ese camino? Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos.

—¿A qué se dedica su hermana?

—Zelena es chef, está en París estudiando cocina con un famoso chef francés.

Sus ojos se nublan enojados. No quiere hablar de su familia ni de ella.

—Me han dicho que París es preciosa

¿Por qué no quiere hablar de su familia? ¿Porque es adoptada?

—Es bonita. ¿Ha estado? —me pregunta olvidando su enojo.

—Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos.

Volvemos a las trivialidades. ¿Qué esconde?

—¿Le gustaría ir?

—¿A París? —exclamo.

Me he quedado desconcertada. ¿A quién no le gustaría ir a París?

—Por supuesto —le contesto—. Pero a donde de verdad me gustaría ir es a Inglaterra.

Ladea un poco la cabeza y se pasa el índice por el labio inferior... ¡Madre mía!

—¿Por?

Parpadeo. Concéntrate, Swan.

—Porque allí nacieron Shakespeare, Austen, las hermanas Brontë, Thomas Hardy... Me gustaría ver los lugares que les inspiraron para escribir libros tan maravillosos.

Al mencionar a estos grandes literatos recuerdo que debería estar estudiando. Miro el reloj.

—Voy a marcharme. Tengo que estudiar.

—¿Para los exámenes?

—Sí. Empiezan el martes.

—¿Dónde está el coche de la señorita Lucas?

—En el parking del hotel.

—La acompaño.

—Gracias por el té, señorita Mills.

Esboza su extraña sonrisa de guardar un gran secreto.

—No hay de qué, Emma. Ha sido un placer. Vamos —me dice tendiéndome una mano.

La cojo, perpleja, y salgo con ella de la cafetería.

Caminamos hasta el hotel, y me gustaría decir que en amigable silencio. Al menos, ella parece tan tranquila como siempre. En cuanto a mí, me desespero intentando analizar cómo ha ido nuestro café matutino. Me siento como si me

hubieran entrevistado para un trabajo, pero no estoy segura de por qué.

—¿Siempre lleva vaqueros? —me pregunta sin venir a cuento.

—Casi siempre.

Asiente. Hemos llegado al cruce, al otro lado de la calle del hotel. Todo me da vueltas. Qué pregunta tan rara... Y soy consciente de que nos queda muy poco tiempo juntas. Esto es todo. Esto ha sido todo, lo sé. Quizá sale con alguien.

—¿Tiene novia? —le suelto.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

Sus labios se arrugan formando una media sonrisa y me mira fijamente.

—No, Emma. Yo no tengo novias —me contesta en voz baja.

¿Qué quiere decir? No es hetero. Ay, quizá sí lo es. Seguramente me mintió en la entrevista.

Por un momento creo que va a darme alguna explicación, alguna pista sobre su enigmática frase, pero no lo hace. Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que poner mis ideas en orden. Tengo que alejarme de ella. Doy un paso adelante,

tropiezo y salgo precipitada hacia la carretera.

—¡Mierda, Emma! —grita Mills.

Tira de mi mano con tanta fuerza que acabo cayendo encima de ella justo cuando

pasa a toda velocidad un ciclista contra dirección, y no me atropella de milagro.

Todo sucede muy deprisa. De pronto estoy cayéndome, y en cuestión de segundos estoy entre sus brazos y me aprieta fuerte contra su pecho. Respiro su aroma limpio y saludable. Huele a ropa recién lavada y a perfume de manzanas. Es embriagador. Inhalo profundamente.

—¿Está bien? —me susurra.

Con un brazo me mantiene sujeta, pegada a ella, y con los dedos de la otra mano me recorre suavemente la cara para asegurarse de que no me he hecho daño. Su pulgar me roza el labio inferior y contiene la respiración. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento, o quizá durante una eternidad, le sostengo la mirada inquieta y ardiente, pero al final centro la atención en su bonita boca roja. Y por primera vez en veintiún años quiero que me besen. Quiero sentir su boca roja en la mía.


	4. Rechazada, graduada, borracha

¡Bésame, maldita sea! le suplico con la mente, pero no puedo moverme. Un extraño y desconocido deseo me paraliza. Estoy totalmente cautivada. Observo fascinada la boca carmín de Regina Mills, y ella me observa a mí con una mirada velada, con los ojos cada vez más impenetrables. Respira más deprisa de lo normal, y yo he dejado de respirar. Estoy entre tus brazos. Bésame, por favor. Cierra los ojos, respira muy hondo y mueve ligeramente la cabeza, como si respondiera a mi silenciosa

petición. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, ha recuperado la determinación, ha tomado una férrea decisión.

—Emma, deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. No soy una buena mujer para ti —suspira.

¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esto? Se supone que soy yo la que debería decidirlo. Frunzo el ceño y muevo la cabeza en señal de negación.

—Respira, Emma, respira. Voy a ayudarte a ponerte en pie y a dejarte marchar —me dice en voz baja.

Y me aparta suavemente.

Me ha subido la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, por el ciclista que casi me atropella o por la embriagadora proximidad de Regina, y me siento paralizada y débil.

¡No! grita mi mente mientras se aparta dejándome desamparada. Apoya las manos en mis hombros, a cierta distancia, y observa atentamente mi reacción. Y lo único que puedo pensar es que quería que ella me besara, que era obvio, pero no lo ha hecho. No me desea. La verdad es que no me desea. He fastidiado soberanamente la cita.

—Quiero decirte una cosa —le digo tras recuperar la voz— Gracias —musito hundida en la humillación.

¿Cómo he podido malinterpretar hasta tal punto la situación entre nosotras? Tengo que apartarme de ella

—¿Por qué?

Frunce el ceño. No ha retirado las manos de mis hombros.

—Por salvarme —susurro.

—Ese idiota iba contra dirección. Me alegro de haber estado aquí. Me dan escalofríos solo de pensar lo que podría haberte pasado. ¿Quieres venir a sentarte un momento en el hotel?

Me suelta y baja las manos. Estoy frente a ella y me siento como una tonta. Intento aclararme las ideas. Solo quiero marcharme. Todas mis vagas e incoherentes esperanzas se han frustrado. No me desea. ¿En qué estaba pensando?, me riño a mí misma. ¿Qué iba a interesarle de ti a Regina Mills?, se burla mi subconsciente. Me rodeo con los brazos, me giro hacia la carretera y veo aliviada que en el semáforo ha aparecido el hombrecillo verde. Cruzo rápidamente, consciente de que Regina me sigue. Frente al hotel, vuelvo un instante la cara hacia ella, pero no puedo mirarla a los ojos.

—Gracias por el té y por la sesión de fotos —murmuro.

—Emma... Yo...

Se calla. Su tono angustiado me llama la atención, de modo que la miro involuntariamente. Se pasa la mano por el pelo con mirada desolada. Parece destrozada, frustrada y con expresión alterada. Su prudente control ha desaparecido.

—¿Qué, Regina? —le pregunto bruscamente al ver que no dice nada.

Quiero marcharme. Necesito llevarme mi frágil orgullo herido y mimarlo para que se cure.

—Buena suerte en los exámenes —murmura.

¿Cómo? ¿Por eso parece tan desolada? ¿Es esta su fantástica despedida? ¿Desearme suerte en los exámenes?

—Gracias —le contesto sin disimular el sarcasmo— Adiós, señorita Mills.

Doy media vuelta, me sorprende un poco no tropezar y, sin volver a dirigirle la mirada, desaparezco por la acera en dirección al parking subterráneo.

Ya en el oscuro y frío cemento del parking, bajo su débil luz de fluorescente, me apoyo en la pared y me cubro la cara con las manos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No puedo evitar que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloro? Me dejo caer al suelo, enfadada conmigo misma por esta absurda reacción. Levanto las rodillas y las rodeo con los brazos. Quiero hacerme lo más pequeña posible. Quizá este disparatado dolor sea menor cuanto más pequeña me haga. Apoyo la cabeza en las rodillas y dejo que las irracionales lágrimas fluyan sin freno. Estoy llorando la pérdida de algo que nunca he tenido. Qué ridículo. Lamentando la pérdida de algo que nunca ha existido... mis esperanzas frustradas, mis sueños frustrados y mis expectativas destrozadas.

Nunca me habían rechazado. Bueno, siempre era una de las últimas a las que elegían para jugar al baloncesto o al voleibol, pero eso lo entendía. Correr y hacer algo más a la vez, como botar o lanzar una pelota, no es lo mío. Soy una auténtica negada para cualquier deporte. Pero en el plano sentimental, nunca me he expuesto. Toda mi vida he sido muy insegura. Soy demasiado pálida, demasiado delgada, demasiado desaliñada, torpe y tantos otros defectos más, así que siempre he sido yo la que ha rechazado a cualquier posible admirador. En mi clase de química hubo una mujer a la que le gustaba, pero nadie había despertado mi interés... Nadie excepto la maldita Regina Mills. Quizá debería ser más agradable con gente como August Booth y Killian Jones, aunque estoy segura de que ninguno de ellos ha acabado llorando solo en la oscuridad.

¡Basta! ¡Basta ya!, me grita metafóricamente mi subconsciente con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en una pierna y dando golpecitos en el suelo con la otra. Métete en el coche, vete a casa y ponte a estudiar. Olvídala... ¡Ahora mismo! Y deja ya de autocompadecerte, de castigarte y toda esta mierda.

Respiro hondo varias veces y me levanto. Ánimo, Swan. Me dirijo al coche de Ruby secándome las lágrimas. No volveré a pensar en ella. No volveré a pensar en Regina Mills. Anotaré este incidente en la lista de las experiencias de la vida y me centraré en los exámenes.

Cuando llego, Ruby está sentada a la mesa del comedor con el portátil. La sonrisa con la que me recibe se desvanece en cuanto me ve.

—Emm, ¿qué pasa?

Oh, no... La santa inquisidora Ruby Lucas. Muevo la cabeza como hace ella cuando quiere dar a entender que no está para historias, pero no sirve de nada.

—Has llorado.

A veces tiene un don especial para decir lo que es obvio.

—¿Qué te ha hecho esa hija de puta? —gruñe con una cara que da miedo.

—Nada, Ruby.

En realidad, ese es el problema. Al pensarlo, sonrío con ironía.

—¿Y por qué has llorado? Tú nunca lloras —me dice en tono más suave.

Se levanta. Sus ojos celestes me miran preocupados. Me abraza. Tengo que decir lo que sea para quitármela de encima.

—Casi me atropella un ciclista.

Es lo mejor que se me ocurre decirle para que por un momento se olvide de Mills.

—Dios mío, Emma... ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Se aparta un poco y me echa un rápido vistazo para comprobar si todo está bien.

—No. Regina me ha salvado —susurro— Pero me he pegado un susto de muerte.

—No me extraña. ¿Qué tal el café? Sé que odias el café.

—He tomado un té. Ha ido bien. Nada que comentar, la verdad. No sé por qué me lo ha pedido.

—Le gustas, Emma —me dice soltándome.

—Ya no. No voy a volver a verla.

Sí, consigo sonar como si no me importara.

—¿Cómo?

Maldita sea. Está intrigada. Me meto en la cocina para que no pueda verme la cara.

—Sí... No tiene demasiado que ver conmigo, Rubs -le digo lo más fríamente que puedo— Somos mujeres de diferentes mundos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ruby, es obvio.

Me vuelvo y me coloco frente a ella, que está de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

—Para mí no —me dice— Vale, tiene más dinero que tú, pero tiene más dinero que casi todo el mundo en este país.

—Ruby, es...

Me encojo de hombros.

—¡Emma, por favor! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Eres una cría —me interrumpe.

Oh, no. Ya estamos otra vez con ese rollo.

—Ruby, por favor, tengo que estudiar —la corto.

Pone mala cara.

—¿Quieres ver el artículo? Está acabado. Killian ha hecho algunas fotos buenísimas.

¿Tengo que ver ahora a la increiblemente atractiva Regina Mills, quien no siente el menor interés por mí?

—Claro.

Me saco una sonrisa de la manga y me acerco al portátil. Y ahí está, mirándome en blanco y negro, mirándome y encontrándome indigna de su interés.

Finjo leer el artículo, pero no aparto los ojos de su firme mirada avellana. Busco en la foto alguna pista de por qué no es una mujer para mí, como me ha dicho. Y de repente me parece obvio. Es demasiado atractiva. Somos polos opuestos, y de dos mundos muy diferentes, como ya he dicho. Me veo a mí misma como a Ícaro cuando se acerca demasiado al sol, se quema y se estrella. Tiene razón. No es una mujer para mí. Es lo que ha querido decirme, y eso hace más fácil aceptar su rechazo... Bueno, casi. Podré soportarlo. Lo entiendo.

—Muy bueno, Rubs —logro decirle— Me voy a estudiar.

Me propongo no volver a pensar en ella de momento. Abro los apuntes y empiezo a leer.

Solo cuando estoy en la cama, intentando dormir, permito que mis pensamientos se trasladen a mi extraña mañana. No dejo de pensar en lo que me ha dicho, de que no tiene novias, y me enfado por no haber tenido en cuenta esa información antes de estar entre sus brazos, suplicándole mentalmente con todos los poros de mi piel que me besara. Lo había dicho. No me quería como novia. Me tumbo de lado. Me pregunto si quizá no tiene relaciones sexuales. O tal vez sea hetero y me ha hecho una broma de mal gusto. Cierro los ojos y empiezo a quedarme dormida. Quizá esté reservándose... bueno, no para ti. Mi adormilada subconsciente me da un último golpe antes de sumergirse en mis sueños.

Y esa noche sueño con ojos intensos color avellana y dibujos de hojas en la espuma de la leche, y corro por lugares apenas iluminados por una luz fantasmagórica, y no sé si corro en dirección a algo o huyendo de algo... No queda claro.

Suelto el bolígrafo. Se acabó. He terminado mi último examen. Sonrío de oreja a oreja. Probablemente sea la primera vez que sonrío en toda la semana. Es viernes, y esta noche lo celebraremos. Lo celebraremos por todo lo alto. Seguramente hasta me emborracharé. Nunca me he emborrachado. Miro a Ruby, que está en el otro extremo de la clase, todavía escribiendo como una loca. Faltan cinco minutos para que se acabe el examen. Esto es todo. Se acabó mi carrera académica. Ya no tendré que volver a sentarme en filas de alumnos nerviosos.

Ruby deja de escribir y suelta el bolígrafo. Me mira también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

De camino a casa, en su Mercedes, nos negamos a hablar del examen. Ruby está mucho más preocupada por lo que va a ponerse esta noche. Yo intento encontrar las llaves en el bolso.

—Emma, hay un paquete para ti.

Ruby está en la escalera, frente a la puerta de la calle, con un paquete envuelto en papel de embalar. Qué raro. No recuerdo haber encargado nada en Amazon. Ruby me da el paquete y coge mis llaves para abrir la puerta. El paquete está dirigido a la señorita Emma Swan. No lleva remitente. Quizá sea de mi madre o de David.

—Seguramente será de mis padres.

—¡Ábrelo! —exclama Ruby nerviosa.

Se mete en la cocina para ir a buscar el champán con el que vamos a celebrar que hemos terminado los exámenes.

Abro el paquete y encuentro un estuche de piel que contiene tres viejos libros, aparentemente idénticos, con cubiertas de tela, en perfecto estado, y una tarjeta de color blanco. En una cara, en tinta negra y una bonita caligrafía, se lee:

 _¿Por qué no me dijiste que era peligrosa? ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste?_ _Las mujeres saben de lo que tienen que protegerse, porque leen novelas que les cuentan como hacerlo._

Reconozco la cita de Tess. Me sorprende la casualidad de que hace un momento haya pasado tres horas escribiendo sobre las novelas de Thomas Hardy en mi examen final. Quizá no sea casualidad... quizá sea pensado. Miro los libros con atención. Tres volúmenes de Tess, la de los d'Urberville. Abro la cubierta de uno. Y desorbito los ojos.

¡Son primeras ediciones! Deben de valer una fortuna. E inmediatamente sé quién me las ha mandado. Ruby observa los libros por encima de mi hombro. Coge la tarjeta.

—Primeras ediciones —susurro.

—No... —dice abriendo los ojos incrédula— ¿Mills?

Asiento.

—No se me ocurre nadie más.

—¿Qué quiere decir la tarjeta?

—No tengo ni idea. Creo que es una advertencia... La verdad es que sigue previniéndome. No tengo ni idea de por qué. No es que me haya dedicado a tirarle la puerta abajo precisamente —digo frunciendo el ceño.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de ella, Emma, pero no hay duda de que le interesas, te advierta o no.

No me he permitido pensar demasiado en Regina Mills en la última semana. Bueno... sus ojos avellana siguen invadiendo mis sueños, y sé que tardaré una eternidad en eliminar de mi cerebro la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome y su maravilloso olor a manzana. ¿Por qué me ha mandado estos libros? Me dijo que yo no era para ella. Me dijo que me mantuviera alejada.

—He encontrado una primera edición de Tess en venta, en Nueva York, por catorce mil dólares, pero los tuyos están en mucho mejor estado. Deben de haber costado más —me dice Ruby consultando a su buen amigo Google.

—La cita... Tess se lo dice a su madre después de lo que le hace Alec d'Urberville.

—Lo sé —me contesta Ruby, pensativa— ¿Qué intenta decir?

—Ni lo sé ni me importa. No puedo aceptarlos. Se los devolveré con otra cita tan desconcertante como esta de alguna parte confusa del libro.

—¿El pasaje en el que Angel Clare la manda a la mierda? —me pregunta Ruby muy seria.

—Sí, ese —le contesto riéndome.

Quiero mucho a Rubs. Es leal y me apoya. Envuelvo los libros y los dejo en la mesa del

comedor. Ruby me ofrece una copa de champán.

—Por el final de los exámenes y nuestra nueva vida en Portland —dice con una sonrisa.

—Por el final de los exámenes, nuestra nueva vida en Portland y porque todo nos vaya bien.

Chocamos las copas y bebemos.

El bar es ruidoso y está lleno de gente, Killian ha venido con nosotras. No se graduará hasta el año que viene, pero le apetecía salir.

Nos trae una jarra de margaritas para ponernos en la onda de nuestra recién estrenada libertad. Mientras me bebo la quinta copa, pienso que no es buena idea beber tantos margaritas después del champán.

—¿Y ahora qué, Emna? —me grita Killian

—Ruby y yo nos vamos a vivir a Portland. Los padres de Ruby le han comprado un piso.

—Dios mío, cómo viven algunos... Pero volveréis para mi exposición, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, Kill. No me la perdería por nada del mundo -le contesto sonriendo.

Me pasa el brazo por la cintura y me acerca a él.

—Es muy importante para mí que vengas, rubita —me susurra al oído— ¿Otro margarita?

—Killian Jones... ¿estás intentando emborracharme? Porque creo que lo estás consiguiendo —le digo riéndome— Creo que mejor me tomo una cerveza.

Voy a buscar una jarra para todos.

—¡Más bebida, Emma! —grita Ruby

Ruby es fuerte como un toro. Ha pasado el brazo por los hombros de Levi, un compañero de la clase de inglés y su fotógrafo habitual en la revista de la facultad, que ha dejado de hacer fotos de los borrachos que lo rodean. Solo tiene ojos para Rubs que se ha puesto un top minúsculo, vaqueros ajustados y tacones altos. Lleva el pelo recogido, con unos mechones rizados que le caen con gracia alrededor de la cara. Está despampanante, como siempre. Yo soy más bien de Converse y camisetas, pero me he puesto los vaqueros que más me favorecen, y mi chaqueta roja. Me aparto de Killian y me levanto de nuestra mesa.

Uf, me da vueltas la cabeza.

Tengo que agarrarme al respaldo de la silla. Los cócteles con tequila no son una buena idea. Me dirijo a la barra y decido que debería ir al baño ahora que todavía me mantengo en pie. Bien pensado, Emma. Me abro camino entre el gentío tambaleándome. Por supuesto hay cola, pero al menos el pasillo está tranquilo y fresco.

Saco el móvil para pasar el rato mientras espero. A ver... ¿cuál ha sido mi última llamada? ¿A Killian? Antes hay un número que no sé de quién es. Ah, sí. Mills. Creo que es su número. Me río. No tengo ni idea de la hora que es. Quizá la despierte. Quizá pueda explicarme por qué me ha mandado esos libros y el críptico mensaje. Si quiere que me mantenga alejada de ella, debería dejarme en paz.

Reprimo una sonrisa de borracha y pulso el botón de llamar. Contesta a la segunda señal.

—¿Miss Swan?

Le ha sorprendido que la llamara. Bueno, la verdad es que a mí me sorprende estar llamándola. A continuación mi ofuscado cerebro se pregunta cómo sabe que soy yo.

—¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros? —le pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

—Emma, ¿estás bien? Tienes una voz rara —me dice con voz ronca y preocupada.

—La rara no soy yo, sino tú —le digo animada por el alcohol.

—Emma, ¿has bebido?

—¿A ti qué te importa?

—Tengo... curiosidad. ¿Dónde estás?

—En un bar.

—¿En qué bar? —me pregunta nerviosa.

—Un bar de Portland.

—¿Cómo vas a volver a casa?

—Ya me las apañaré.

La conversación no está yendo como esperaba.

—¿En qué bar estás?

—¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros, Regina?

—Emma, ¿dónde estás? Dímelo ahora mismo.

Su tono es tan... tan dictatorial. La controladora obsesiva de siempre. Sólo que ahora esa imagen me excita.

—Eres tan... dominante —le digo riéndome.

—Emma, contéstame: ¿dónde cojones estás?

Regina Mills diciendo palabrotas. Vuelvo a reírme.

—En Portland...

—¿Dónde exactamente?

—Buenas noches, Regina.

—¡Emma!

Cuelgo. Vaya, no me ha dicho nada de los libros. Frunzo el ceño. Misión no cumplida. Estoy bastante borracha, la verdad. La cabeza me da vueltas mientras avanzo en la cola. Bueno, el objetivo era emborracharse, y lo he conseguido. Ya veo lo que es... Me temo que no merece la pena repetirlo. La cola ha avanzado y ya me toca. Observo embobada el póster de la puerta del cuarto de baño, que ensalza las virtudes del sexo seguro. Maldita sea, ¿acabo de llamar a Regina Mills? Mierda.

Me suena el teléfono, pego un salto y grito del susto.

—Hola —digo en voz baja.

No había previsto que me llamara.

—Voy a buscarte

Y cuelga. Solo Regina Mills podría hablar con tanta tranquilidad y parecer tan amenazadora a la vez.

Maldita sea. Me subo los vaqueros. El corazón me late a toda prisa. ¿Viene a buscarme? Oh, no. Voy a vomitar... no... Estoy bien. Espera. Me estoy montando una película. No le he dicho dónde estaba. No puede encontrarme. Además,

tardaría horas en llegar sin saber donde estoy, y para entonces haría mucho que nos habríamos marchado. Me lavo las manos y me miro en el espejo. Estoy roja y ligeramente desenfocada. Uf... tequila.

Espero una eternidad en la barra, hasta que me dan una jarra grande de cerveza, y por fin vuelvo a la mesa.

—Has tardado un siglo —me riñe Ruby— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Haciendo cola para el baño.

Killian y Levi discuten acaloradamente sobre el equipo de béisbol de nuestra ciudad. Killian interrumpe su diatriba para servirnos cerveza, y doy un trago largo.

—Rubs, creo que saldré un momento a tomar el aire.

—Emma, no aguantas nada...

—Solo cinco minutos.

Vuelvo a abrirme camino entre el gentío. Empiezo a sentir náuseas, la cabeza me da vueltas y me siento inestable. Más inestable de lo habitual.

Mientras bebo al aire libre, en la zona de aparcamiento, soy consciente de lo borracha que estoy. No veo bien. La verdad es que lo veo todo doble, y creo que voy a vomitar. ¿Cómo he podido acabar así?

—Emma, ¿estás bien?

Killian ha salido del bar y se ha acercado a mí.

—Creo que he bebido un poco más de la cuenta —le contesto sonriendo.

—Yo también —murmura— Sus ojos celestes me miran fijamente. —¿Te echo una mano? —me pregunta avanzando hasta mí y rodeándome con sus brazos.

—Kill, estoy bien. No pasa nada.

Intento apartarlo sin demasiada energía.

—Emma, por favor —me susurra.

Me agarra y me acerca a él.

—Killian, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Sabes que me gustas, Emma. Por favor.

Con una mano me mantiene pegada a él, y con la otra me agarra de la barbilla y me levanta la cara. ¡Va a besarme...!

—No, Killian, para... No.

Lo empujo, pero es todo músculos, así que no consigo moverlo. Me ha metido la mano por el pelo y me sujeta la cabeza para que no la mueva.

—Por favor, Emma, cariño —me susurra con los labios muy cerca de los míos.

Respira entrecortadamente y su aliento es demasiado dulzón. Huele a margarita y a cerveza. Empieza a recorrerme la mandíbula con los labios, acercándose a la comisura de mi boca. Estoy muy nerviosa, borracha y fuera de control. Me siento agobiada.

—Killian, no —le suplico.

No quiero. Es mi amigo y creo que voy a vomitar.

—Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no —dice una voz ronca en la oscuridad.

¡Dios mío! Regina Mills. Está aquí. ¿Cómo? Killian me suelta.

—Mills —dice Killian lacónicamente.

Miro angustiada a Regina, que observa furiosa a Killian. Mierda. Siento una arcada y me inclino hacia delante. Mi cuerpo no puede seguir tolerando el alcohol y vomito en el suelo aparatosamente.

—¡Uf, Dios mío, Emma!

Killian se aparta de un salto con asco. Mills me sujeta el pelo, me lo aparta de la cara y suavemente me lleva hacia un parterre al fondo del aparcamiento. Observo agradecida que está relativamente oscuro.

—Si vas a volver a vomitar, hazlo aquí. Yo te agarro.

Ha pasado un brazo por encima de mis hombros, y con la otra mano me sujeta el pelo, como si quisiera hacerme una coleta, para que no se me vaya a la cara.

Intento apartarla torpemente, pero vuelvo a vomitar... y otra vez. Oh, mierda... ¿Cuánto va a durar esto? Aunque tengo el estómago vacío y no sale nada, espantosas arcadas me sacuden el cuerpo. Me prometo a mí misma que jamás

volveré a beber. Es demasiado vergonzoso para explicarlo. Por fin dejo de sentir arcadas.

He apoyado las manos en el parterre, pero apenas me sujetan. Vomitar tanto es agotador. Mills me suelta y me ofrece un pañuelo. Solo ella podría tener un pañuelo de lino recién lavado y con sus iniciales bordadas. RM. No sabía que todavía podían comprarse estas cosas.

No me atrevo a mirarla. Estoy muerta de vergüenza. Me doy asco. Quiero salir corriendo de este lugar.

Killian sigue merodeando junto a la puerta del bar, mirándonos. Me lamento y apoyo la cabeza en las manos. Debe de ser el peor momento de mi vida. La cabeza sigue dándome vueltas mientras intento recordar un momento peor, y solo se me ocurre el del rechazo de Regina, pero este es cincuenta veces más humillante.

Me arriesgo a lanzarle una rápida mirada. Me observa fijamente con semblante sereno,

inexpresivo. Me giro y miro a Killian, que también parece bastante avergonzado e intimidado por Mills, como yo. Lo fulmino con la mirada. Se me ocurren unas cuantas palabras para calificar a mi supuesto amigo, pero no puedo decirlas delante de la empresaria Regina Mills

Emma, ¿a quién pretendes engañar? Acaba de

verte vomitando en el suelo y en la flora local. Tu conducta poco refinada ha sido más que evidente.

—Bueno... Nos vemos dentro —masculla Killian

Pero no le hacemos caso, así que vuelve a entrar en el bar. Estoy sola con Regina. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué puedo decirle? Puedo disculparme por haberla llamado.

—Lo siento —susurro mirando fijamente el pañuelo, que no dejo de retorcer entre los dedos.

Qué suave es.

—¿Qué sientes, Emma?

Maldita sea, quiere su recompensa.

—Sobre todo haberte llamado. Estar mareada. Uf, la lista es interminable —murmuro sintiendo que me pongo roja.

Por favor, por favor, que me muera ahora mismo.

—A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, quizá no de manera tan dramática como a ti —me contesta secamente— Es cuestión de saber cuáles son tus límites, Emma. Bueno, a mí me gusta traspasar los límites, pero la verdad es que esto es demasiado. ¿Sueles comportarte así?

Me zumba la cabeza por el exceso de alcohol y el enfado. ¿Qué narices le importa? No la he invitado a venir. Parece una mujer madura retandome como si fuera una cría descarriada. A una parte de mí le apetece decirle que si quiero emborracharme cada noche es cosa mía y que a ella no le importa, pero no tengo valor. No ahora, cuando acabo de vomitar delante de ella. ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

—No —le digo arrepentida— Nunca me había emborrachado, y ahora mismo no me apetece nada que se repita.

De verdad que no entiendo por qué esta mujer está aquí. Empiezo a marearme. Se da cuenta, me agarra antes de que me caiga, me levanta y me apoya contra su pecho, como si fuera una niña.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —murmura.

—Tengo que decírselo a Ruby.

Vuelvo a estar en sus brazos.

—Puede decírselo mi hermana.

—¿Qué?

—Mi hermana Zelena está hablando con la señorita Lucas justo en este momento.

—¿Cómo?

No lo entiendo.

—Estaba conmigo cuando me has llamado.

—¿En Portland? —le pregunto confundida.

—No. Estoy en el Heathman.

¿Todavía? ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—He rastreado la localización de tu móvil, Emma.

Claro. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es legal? Acosadora, me susurra mi subconsciente entre la nube de tequila que sigue flotándome en el cerebro, pero por alguna razón, porque es ella, no me importa.

—¿Has traído chaqueta o bolso?

—Sí, las dos cosas. Regina, por favor, tengo que decírselo a Ruby. Se preocupará.

Aprieta los labios y suspira ruidosamente.

—Si no hay más remedio...

Me suelta, me coge de la mano y se dirige hacia el bar. Me siento débil, todavía borracha, incómoda, agotada, avergonzada y, por extraño que parezca, encantada de la vida. Regina me lleva de la mano. Es un confuso abanico de emociones. Necesitaré al menos una semana para procesarlas.

En el bar hay mucho ruido, está lleno de gente y ha empezado a sonar la música, así que la pista de baile está llena. Ruby no está en nuestra mesa, y Killian ha esaparecido. Levi, que está solo, parece perdido y desamparado.

—¿Dónde está Ruby? —grito a Levi.

La cabeza empieza a martillearme al ritmo del potente bajo de la música.

—Bailando —me contesta

Me doy cuenta de que está enfadado y de que mira a Regina con recelo. Busco mi chaqueta negra y me cuelgo el pequeño bolso cruzado, que me queda a la altura de la cadera. Estoy lista para marcharme en cuanto haya hablado con Ruby.

Toco el brazo de Regina, me inclino hacia ella y le grito al oído que Ruby está en la pista. Le rozo el pelo con la nariz y respiro su aroma a manzana. Todas las sensaciones prohibidas y desconocidas que he intentado negarme salen a la superficie y recorren mi cuerpo agotado.

Me ruborizo, y en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo los músculos se tensan agradablemente.

Pone los ojos en blanco, vuelve a cogerme de la mano y se dirige a la barra. La atienden inmediatamente. La señorita Mills, la maniática del control, no tiene que esperar. ¿Todo le resulta tan fácil? No oigo lo que pide. Me ofrece un vaso grande de agua con hielo.

—Bebe —me ordena.

Niego con la cabeza

—Bébetela toda —me grita.

Qué autoritaria. Se pasa la mano por el pelo oscuro perfectamente arreglado. Parece nerviosa, enfadada.

¿Qué le pasa aparte de que una estúpida chica borracha la haya llamado en plena noche y haya pensado que tenía que ir a rescatarla? Y ha resultado que sí tenía que rescatarla, de su excesivamente cariñoso amigo. Y luego ha tenido que ver cómo la chica se mareaba. Oh, Emma... ¿conseguirás olvidar esto algún día?

Me tambaleo un poco, y Mills apoya la mano en mi hombro para sujetarme.

Le hago caso y me bebo el vaso entero. Hace que me maree. Me quita el vaso y lo deja en la barra. Observo a través de una especie de nebulosa cómo va vestida: un vestido rojo que se amolda perfectamente a sus curvas, chaqueta negra por encima, también ajustada. Tiene el vestido levantado casi a la altura de los muslos y no puedo evitar recorrer sus piernas hasta llegar a los tacones negros. Aún en mi aturdido estado, me parece que es guapísima.

Vuelve a cogerme de la mano y me lleva hacia la pista. Mierda. Yo no bailo. Se da cuenta de que no quiero, y bajo las luces de colores veo su sonrisa divertida y burlona. Tira fuerte de mi mano y vuelvo a caer entre sus brazos.

Empieza a moverse y me arrastra en su movimiento. Vaya, sabe bailar, y no puedo creerme que esté siguiendo sus pasos. Quizá sigo el ritmo porque estoy borracha. Me aprieta contra su cuerpo... y siento sus pechos. Si no me sujetara con tanta fuerza, seguro que me sesplomaría a sus pies.

Atravesamos la multitud de gente que baila hasta el otro extremo de la pista y encontramos a Ruby y a Zelena, la hermana de Regina. La música retumba a todo volumen fuera y dentro de mi cabeza. Oh, no. Ruby está moviendo ficha. Baila sacando el culo, y eso solo lo hace cuando alguien le gusta. Cuando alguien le gusta mucho. Eso quiere decir que mañana seremos tres a la hora del desayuno. ¡Ruby!

Regina se inclina y grita a Zelena al oído. No oigo lo que le dice. Zelena es alta, de pelo pelirrojo y rizado, con ojos verdes perversamente brillantes.

Zelena se ríe, tira de Ruby y la arrastra hasta sus brazos, donde ella parece estar encantada de la vida... ¡Ruby!

Aun en mi etílico estado, me escandalizo. Acaba de conocerla. Asiente a lo que Zelena le dice, me sonríe y se despide de mí con la mano. Regina nos saca de la pista moviéndose con presteza. Pero no he hablado con Ruby ¿Está bien? Ya veo cómo van a acabar las cosas entre esas dos. Tengo que darle una charla sobre sexo lésbico seguro. Los pensamientos me estallan en el cerebro, luchan contra la confusa sensación de borrachera.

Aquí hace mucho calor, hay mucho ruido, demasiados colores... demasiadas luces. Me da vueltas la cabeza.

Oh, no... Siento que el suelo sube al encuentro de mi cara, o eso parece. Lo último que oigo antes de desmayarme en los brazos de Regina Mills es la palabrota que suelta:

—¡Joder!


	5. En la Suite de Regina Mills

Todo está en silencio, con las luces apagadas. Estoy muy cómoda y calentita en esta cama. Qué bien... Abro los ojos, y por un momento estoy tranquila y serena, disfrutando del entorno, que no conozco. No tengo ni idea de dónde estoy. El cabezal de la cama tiene la forma de un sol enorme. Me resulta extrañamente familiar. La habitación es grande y está lujosamente decorada en tonos marrones, dorados y beiges. La he visto antes. ¿Dónde? Mi ofuscado cerebro busca entre sus recuerdos recientes. ¡Maldita sea! estoy en el hotel Heathman... en una suite.

Estuve en una parecida a esta con Ruby. Esta parece más grande. Oh, mierda... estoy en la suite de Regina Mills. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

Poco a poco empiezan a torturarme imágenes fragmentarias de la noche. La borrachera —oh, no, la borrachera—, la llamada —oh, no, la llamada—, la vomitera —oh, no, la vomitera—... Killian y después Regina... oh, no. Me muero de vergüenza. No recuerdo cómo he llegado aquí. Llevo puesta la camiseta, el sujetador y las bragas. Ni calcetines ni vaqueros. Maldita sea.

Echo un vistazo a la mesita de noche. Hay un vaso de zumo de naranja y dos pastillas. Ibuprofeno. La maniática del control está en todo. Me incorporo en la cama y me tomo las pastillas. La verdad es que no me siento tan mal, seguramente mucho mejor de lo que merezco. El zumo de naranja está riquísimo. Me quita la sed y me refresca. Oigo unos golpes en la puerta. El corazón me da un brinco y no me sale la voz, pero aun así Regina abre la puerta y entra.

Vaya, ha estado haciendo ejercicio. Lleva unos shorts ajustados deportivos y un top gris de tirantes empapado en sudor, como su pelo. Regina Mills ha sudado. Regina Mills es realmente sexy cuando suda... la idea me resulta extraña.

Respiro profundamente y cierro los ojos. Me siento como una niña de dos años. Si cierro los ojos, no estoy.

—Buenos días, Emma. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor de lo que merezco —murmuro.

Levanto la mirada hacia ella. Deja una bolsa grande de una tienda de ropa en una silla y agarra ambos extremos de la toalla que lleva alrededor del cuello. Sus impenetrables ojos avellana me miran fijamente. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pensando, como siempre. Sabe esconder lo que piensa y lo que siente.

—¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? —le pregunto en voz baja, compungida.

Se sienta a un lado de la cama. Está tan cerca de mí que podría tocarla, podría olerla. Madre mía... Sudor, perfume de manzana y Regina. Un cóctel embriagador, mucho mejor que el margarita, y ahora lo sé por experiencia.

—Después de que te desmayaras no quise poner en peligro la tapicería de piel de mi coche llevándote a tu casa, así que te traje aquí —me contesta sin inmutarse.

—¿Me metiste tú en la cama?

—Sí —me contesta impasible.

—¿Volví a vomitar? —le pregunto en voz más baja.

—No.

—¿Me quitaste la ropa? —susurro.

—Sí.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me pongo más roja que nunca.

—¿No habremos...?

Lo digo susurrando, con la boca seca de vergüenza, pero no puedo terminar la frase. Me miro las manos.

—Emma, estabas casi en coma. La necrofilia no es lo mío. Me gusta que mis mujeres estén conscientes y sean receptivas —me contesta secamente.

—Lo siento mucho.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa burlona. ¿Cómo es posible que siempre tengan ese perfecto color rojo? aún después de hacer ejercicio. Tengo que dejar de pensar es esos labios.

—Fue una noche muy divertida. Tardaré en olvidarla.

Yo también... Oh, está riéndose de mí, la muy... Yo no le pedí que viniera a buscarme. No entiendo por qué tengo que acabar sintiéndome la mala de la película.

—No tenías por qué seguirme la pista, ni dártelas de Sherlock Holmes femenina.

Me mira fijamente, sorprendida y, si no me equivoco, algo ofendida.

—Miss Swan, si no hubiera ido a buscarte seguramente te habrías despertado en la cama del fotógrafo y, si no recuerdo mal, no estabas muy entusiasmada con sus métodos para cortejarte —me dice secamente.

¡Sus métodos de cortejarme! Levanto la mirada hacia Regina que me mira fijamente con ojos brillantes, ofendidos. Intento morderme el labio, pero no consigo reprimir la risa.

—¿De qué crónica medieval te has escapado?

Veo que se le pasa el enfado. Sus ojos se dulcifican, su expresión se vuelve más cálida y en sus labios carmín parece esbozarse una sonrisa.

—¿Cenaste ayer?

Su tono es acusador. Niego con la cabeza. ¿Qué gran pecado he cometido ahora? se le tensa la mandíbula, pero su rostro sigue impasible.

—Tienes que comer. Por eso te pusiste tan mal. De verdad, es la primera norma cuando bebes.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo oscuro, pero ahora porque está muy nerviosa.

—¿Vas a seguir regañandome?

—¿Estoy regañandote?

—Creo que sí.

—Tienes suerte de que solo te regañe.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, si fueras mía, después del numerito que montaste ayer no podrías sentarte en una semana. No cenaste, te emborrachaste y te pusiste en peligro.

Cierra los ojos. Por un instante el terror se refleja en su rostro y se estremece. Cuando los vuelve a abrir me mira fijamente.

—No quiero ni pensar lo que podría haberte pasado.

La miro con expresión ceñuda. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿A ella qué le importa? Si fuera suya... Bueno, pues no lo soy. Aunque quizá me gustaría serlo. La idea se abre camino entre mi enfado por sus arrogantes palabras. Me ruborizo por culpa de mi caprichoso subconsciente, que da saltos de alegría solo de pensar que podría ser suya.

—No me habría pasado nada. Estaba con Ruby

—¿Y el fotógrafo? —me pregunta bruscamente con su característica voz ronca.

Mmm... Killian. En algún momento tendré que enfrentarme a él.

—Killian simplemente se pasó de la raya.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Bueno, la próxima vez que se pase de la raya quizá alguien debería enseñarle modales.

—Eres muy partidaria de la disciplina —le digo entre dientes.

—Oh, Emma, no sabes cuánto.

Cierra un poco los ojos y se ríe perversamente. Me deja desarmada. De repente estoy confundida y enfadada, y al momento estoy contemplando su preciosa sonrisa. Wow... Estoy hipnotizada, porque no suele sonreír. Casi olvido lo que está diciéndome.

—Voy a ducharme. Si no prefieres ducharte tú primero...

Ladea la cabeza, todavía sonriendo. El corazón me late a toda prisa, su sonrisa se hace más amplia. Se acerca a mí, se inclina y me pasa el pulgar por la mejilla y por el labio inferior.

—Respira, Emma —me susurra.

Se incorpora y se aparta.

—En quince minutos traerán el desayuno. Tienes que estar muerta de hambre.

Se mete en el cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta. Suelto el aire que he estado reteniendo. ¿Por qué es tan alucinantemente atractiva? Ahora mismo me metería en la ducha con ella. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie. Se me han disparado las hormonas. Me arde la piel por donde ha pasado su dedo, en la mejilla y el labio. Una incómoda y dolorosa sensación me hace retorcerme. No entiendo esta reacción... deseo. Es deseo. Así se siente el deseo.

Me tumbo sobre las suaves almohadas de plumas. Si fueras mía... Ay, ¿qué estaría dispuesta a hacer para ser suya? Es la única mujer que ha conseguido que sienta la sangre recorriendo mis venas. Pero también me pone de los nervios. Es difícil, compleja y poco clara. De pronto me rechaza, más tarde me manda libros que valen catorce mil dólares, y después me sigue la pista como una acosadora. Y pese a todo, he pasado la noche en la suite de su hotel y me siento segura. Protegida. Le preocupo lo suficiente para que venga a rescatarme de algo que equivocadamente creyó que era peligroso. Una heroína literaria... sin dudas.

Salgo de su cama y busco frenéticamente mis vaqueros. Se abre la puerta del cuarto de baño y aparece ella, mojada y resplandeciente por la ducha, todavía sin secar del todo, con una toalla que la cubre pobremente. Y ahí estoy yo... en bragas, mirándola boquiabierta y sintiéndome muy incómoda. Le sorprende verme levantada.

—Si estás buscando tus vaqueros, los he mandado a la lavandería —me dice con una mirada impenetrable— Estaban salpicados de vómito.

—Ah.

Me pongo roja. ¿Por qué demonios tiene siempre que pillarme descolocada?

—He mandado a Taylor a comprar otros y unas zapatillas de deporte. Están en esa bolsa.

Ropa limpia. Un plus inesperado.

—Bueno... Voy a ducharme —musito—. Gracias.

¿Qué otra cosa puedo decir? Cojo la bolsa y entro corriendo en el cuarto de baño para alejarme de la perturbadora proximidad de Regina desnuda.

El cuarto de baño está lleno de vapor. Me quito la ropa y me meto rápidamente en la ducha, impaciente por sentir el chorro de agua limpia sobre mi cuerpo. Levanto la cara hacia el anhelado torrente. Deseo a Regina Mills. La deseo desesperadamente. Es sencillo. Por primera vez en mi vida quiero irme a la cama con una persona. Quiero sentir sus manos y su boca en mi cuerpo. Ha dicho que le gusta que sus mujeres estén conscientes. Entonces seguramente sí se acuesta con mujeres. Pero no ha intentado besarme, no lo entiendo. ¿Me desea? No quiso besarme la semana pasada. ¿Le resulto repulsiva?

Pero estoy aquí, y me ha traído ella. No entiendo a qué juega. ¿Qué piensa?

Has dormido en su cama toda la noche y no te ha tocado, Emma. Saca tus conclusiones. Mi subconsciente asoma su fea e insidiosa cara. No le hago caso.

El agua caliente me relaja. Mmm... Podría quedarme debajo del chorro, en este cuarto de baño, para siempre. Cojo el gel, que huele a Regina. Es un olor exquisito a manzanas. Me froto todo el cuerpo imaginándome que es ella quien lo hace, que ella me frota este gel que huele de maravilla por el cuerpo, por los pechos, por la barriga y entre los muslos con sus manos de largos dedos. Madre mía. Se me dispara el corazón. Es una sensación muy... muy placentera.

Llama a la puerta y doy un respingo.

—Ha llegado el desayuno.

—Va... Vale —tartamudeo arrancándome cruelmente de mi ensoñación erótica.

Salgo de la ducha y cojo dos toallas. Con una me envuelvo el pelo y con la otra me seco a toda prisa obviando la placentera sensación de la toalla frotando mi piel hipersensible.

Abro la bolsa. Taylor me ha comprado no solo unos vaqueros y unas Converse, sino también una camisa azul cielo, calcetines y ropa interior. Madre mía. Sujetador y bragas limpios... Aunque describirlos de manera tan mundana y utilitaria no les hace justicia. Es lencería de lujo europea, de diseño exquisito. Encaje y seda azul celeste. Wow. Me quedo impresionada y algo intimidada. Y además es exactamente de mi talla. Pues claro. Me ruborizo pensando en el rapado en una tienda de lencería comprándome estas prendas. Me pregunto a qué otras cosas se dedica en sus horas de trabajo.

Me visto rápidamente. El resto de la ropa también me queda perfecta. Me seco el remolino rubio que tengo como pelo con la toalla e intento desesperadamente controlarlo, pero, como siempre, se niega a colaborar. Mi única opción es hacerme una coleta, pero no tengo goma. Debo de tener una en el bolso, pero vete a saber dónde está. Respiro profundamente.

Me alivia encontrar la habitación vacía. Busco rápidamente mi bolso, pero no está por aquí. Vuelvo a respirar hondo y voy a la sala de estar de la suite. Es enorme. Hay una lujosa zona para sentarse, llena de sofás y blandos cojines, una sofisticada mesita con una pila de grandes libros ilustrados, una zona de estudio con el último modelo de iMac y una enorme televisión de plasma en la pared.

Regina está sentada en la mesa del comedor, al otro extremo de la sala, leyendo el periódico. La estancia es más o menos del tamaño de una cancha de tenis. No es que juegue al tenis, pero he ido a ver jugar a Ruby varias veces...

—Mierda, Ruby —digo con voz ronca.

Regina alza los ojos hacia mí.

—Sabe que estás aquí y que sigues viva. Le he mandado un mensaje a Zelena.

Oh, no. Recuerdo su ardiente baile de ayer, sacando partido a todos sus movimientos exclusivos para seducir a la hermana de Regina Mills, nada menos. ¿Qué va a pensar de que esté aquí? Nunca he pasado una noche fuera de casa. Seguramente está todavía con Zelena... solo ha hecho algo así dos veces, y las dos me ha tocado aguantar el espantoso pijama rosa durante una semana cuando cortaron. Va a pensar que también yo me he enrollado con Regina.

Regina me mira impaciente. Lleva una camisa beige desabrochada exageradamente, como siempre, dejando ver su ropa interior de encaje negro. Los cabellos oscuros cayendo a la altura de la barbilla.. madre mía. ¿Cómo hace para verse así a estas horas de la mañana?

—Siéntate —me ordena, señalando hacia la mesa.

Cruzo la sala y me siento frente a ella, como me ha indicado. La mesa está llena de comida.

—No sabía lo que te gusta, así que he pedido un poco de todo.

Me dedica una media sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—Eres una despilfarradora —murmuro por la cantidad de platos, aunque realmente tengo hambre.

—Lo soy —dice en tono culpable.

Opto por tortitas, sirope de arce, huevos revueltos y bacon. Regina intenta ocultar una sonrisa mientras vuelve la mirada a su ensalada. La comida está deliciosa.

—¿Té? —me pregunta.

—Sí, por favor.

Me tiende una pequeña tetera llena de agua caliente, y en el platillo hay una bolsita de Twinings English Breakfast. Vaya, se acuerda del té que me gusta.

—Tienes el pelo muy mojado —me regaña.

—No he encontrado el secador —susurro incómoda. No lo he buscado.

Regina aprieta los labios, pero no dice nada.

—Gracias por la ropa.

—Es un placer, Emma. Este color te sienta muy bien.

Me ruborizo y me miro fijamente los dedos.

—¿Sabes? Deberías aprender a encajar los piropos —me dice en tono serio.

—Debería darte algo de dinero por la ropa.

Me mira como si estuviera ofendiéndola. Sigo hablando.

—Ya me has regalado los libros, que no puedo aceptar, por supuesto. Pero la ropa... Por favor, déjame que te la pague —le digo intentando convencerla con una sonrisa.

—Emma, puedo permitírmelo, créeme.

—No se trata de eso. ¿Por qué tendrías que comprarme esta ropa?

—Porque puedo.

Sus ojos oscuros despiden un destello malicioso.

—El hecho de que puedas no implica que debas —le respondo tranquilamente.

Me mira alzando una ceja, con ojos brillantes, y de repente me da la sensación de que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no sé de qué. Y eso me recuerda...

—¿Por qué me mandaste los libros, Regina? —le pregunto en tono suave.

Deja los cubiertos y me mira fijamente, con una insondable emoción ardiendo en sus ojos. Maldita sea... Se me seca la boca.

—Bueno, cuando casi te atropelló el ciclista... y yo te sujetaba entre mis brazos y me mirabas pensando: «Bésame, bésame, Regina»... —Se calla un instante y se encoge de hombros—. Bueno, creí que te debía una disculpa y una advertencia. —Se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Emma, no soy una mujer de flores y corazones. No me interesan las historias de amor. Mis gustos son muy peculiares. Deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. —Cierra los ojos, como si se negara a aceptarlo—. Pero hay algo en ti que me impide apartarme. Supongo que ya lo habías imaginado.

De repente ya no siento hambre. ¡No puede apartarse de mí!

—Pues no te apartes —susurro.

Se queda boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Explícamelo.

Nos miramos fijamente. Ninguna de las dos toca la comida.

—Entonces sí que vas con mujeres... —le digo.

Sus ojos brillan divertidos.

—Sí, Emma, voy con mujeres.

Hace una pausa para que asimile la información y de nuevo me ruborizo. Se ha vuelto a romper el filtro que separa mi cerebro de la boca. No puedo creerme que haya dicho algo así en voz alta.

—¿Qué planes tienes para los próximos días? —me pregunta en tono suave.

—Hoy trabajo, a partir del mediodía. ¿Qué hora es? —exclamo asustada.

—Poco más de las diez. Tienes tiempo de sobra. ¿Y mañana?

Ha colocado los codos sobre la mesa y apoya la barbilla en sus largos y finos dedos.

—Ruby y yo vamos a empezar a empaquetar. Nos mudamos a Portland el próximo fin de semana, y yo trabajo en Gepetto's toda esta semana.

—¿Ya tienen casa en Portland?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde?

—No recuerdo la dirección.

—Siempre tan organizada, Miss Swan —dice sonriendo—. ¿Y en qué vas a trabajar en Portland?

¿Dónde quiere ir a parar con todas estas preguntas? La santa inquisidora Regina Mills es casi tan pesada como la santa inquisidora Ruby Lucas.

—He mandado solicitudes a varios sitios para hacer prácticas. Aún tienen que responderme.

—¿Y a mi empresa, como te comenté?

Me ruborizo... Pues claro que no.

—Bueno... no.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi empresa?

—¿Tu empresa o tu «compañía»? —le pregunto con una risa maliciosa.

—¿Está riéndose de mí, Miss Swan?

Ladea la cabeza y creo que parece divertida, pero es difícil saberlo. Me ruborizo y desvío la mirada hacia mi desayuno. No puedo mirarla a los ojos cuando habla en ese tono.

—Me gustaría morder ese labio —susurra con la voz ronca.

No soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio inferior. Tras un leve respingo, me quedo boquiabierta. Es lo más sexy que me han dicho nunca. El corazón me late a toda velocidad y creo que estoy jadeando. Dios mío, estoy temblando, totalmente perdida, y ni siquiera me ha tocado. Me remuevo en la silla y busco su impenetrable mirada.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —la desafío en voz baja.

—Porque no voy a tocarte, Emma... no hasta que tenga tu consentimiento por escrito —me dice esbozando su amplia sonrisa.

¿Qué?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Exactamente lo que he dicho.

Suspira y mueve la cabeza, divertida pero también impaciente.

—Tengo que mostrártelo, Emma. ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo esta tarde?

—A las ocho.

—Bien, podríamos ir a cenar a mi casa de Portland esta noche o el sábado que viene, y te lo explicaría. Tú decides.

—¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo ahora?

—Porque estoy disfrutando de mi desayuno y de tu compañía. Cuando lo sepas, seguramente no querrás volver a verme.

¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Trafica con niños de algún recóndito rincón del mundo para prostituirlos? ¿Forma parte de alguna peligrosa banda criminal mafiosa? Eso explicaría por qué es tan rica. ¿Es profundamente religiosa? Seguro que no... Podría demostrármelo ahora mismo. Me incomodo pensando en todas las posibilidades. Esto no me lleva a ninguna parte. Me gustaría resolver el enigma de Regina Mills cuanto antes. Si eso implica que su secreto es tan grave que no voy a querer volver a saber nada de ella, entonces, la verdad, será todo un alivio.

—Esta noche.

Levanta una ceja.

—Como Eva, quieres probar cuanto antes el fruto del árbol de la ciencia.

Suelta una risa maliciosa.

—¿Está riéndose de mí, señorita Mills? —le pregunto en tono suave.

Me mira entornando los ojos y saca su iPhone. Pulsa un número.

—Taylor, voy a necesitar a Rocinante.

¡Rocinante! ¿Quién es ese?

—Desde Portland a... digamos las ocho y media... No, se queda en el Escala... Toda la noche.

¡Toda la noche!

—Sí. Hasta mañana por la mañana. Pilotaré de Storybrooke a Portland.

¿Pilotará?

—Piloto disponible desde las diez y media.

Deja el teléfono en la mesa. Ni por favor, ni gracias.

—¿La gente siempre hace lo que les dices?

—Suelen hacerlo si no quieren perder su trabajo — me contesta inexpresiva.

—¿Y si no trabajan para ti?

—Bueno, puedo ser muy convincente, Emma. Deberías terminarte el desayuno. Luego te llevaré a casa. Pasaré a buscarte por Gepetto's a las ocho, cuando salgas. Volaremos a Portland.

Parpadeo.

—¿Volaremos?

—Sí. Tengo un helicóptero.

La miro boquiabierta. Segunda cita con la misteriosa Regina Mills. De un café a un paseo en helicóptero.

—¿Iremos a Portland en helicóptero?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Sonríe perversamente.

—Porque puedo. Termínate el desayuno.

¿Cómo voy a comer ahora? Voy a ir a Portland en helicóptero con Regina Mills... y quiere morderme el labio... Me estremezco al pensarlo.

—Come —me dice bruscamente—. Emma, no soporto tirar la comida... Come.

—No puedo comerme todo esto —digo mirando lo que queda en la mesa.

—Cómete lo que hay en tu plato. Si ayer hubieras comido como es debido, no estarías aquí y yo no tendría que mostrar mis cartas tan pronto. Aprieta los labios. Parece enfadada.

Frunzo el ceño y miro la comida que hay en mi plato, ya fría. Estoy demasiado nerviosa para comer, Regina ¿No lo entiendes?, explica mi subconsciente. Pero soy demasiado cobarde para decirlo en voz alta, sobre todo cuando parece tan tosca. Mmm... como una niña pequeña. La idea me parece divertida.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —me pregunta.

Como no me atrevo a decírselo, no levanto los ojos del plato. Mientras me como el último trozo de tortita, alzo la mirada. Me observa con ojos escrutadores.

—Buena chica —me dice—. Te llevaré a casa en cuanto te hayas secado el pelo. No quiero que te pongas enferma.

Sus palabras tienen algo de promesa implícita. ¿Qué quiere decir? Me levanto de la mesa. Por un segundo me pregunto si debería pedirle permiso, pero descarto la idea. Me parece que sentaría un precedente peligroso. Me dirijo a su habitación, pero una idea me detiene.

—¿Dónde has dormido?

Me giro para mirarla. Está todavía sentada en la mesa del comedor. No veo mantas ni sábanas por la sala. Quizá las haya recogido ya.

—En mi cama —me responde, de nuevo con mirada felina.

—Oh.

—Sí, para mí también ha sido toda una novedad —me dice sonriendo.

—Dormir con una mujer... sin sexo.

Sí, digo «sexo». Y me ruborizo, por supuesto.

—No —me contesta moviendo la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, como si acabara de recordar algo desagradable—. Sencillamente dormir con una mujer.

Coge el periódico y sigue leyendo.

¿Qué narices significa eso? ¿Esta mujer nunca ha dormido con una mujer? ¿Es virgen? Lo dudo, la verdad. Me quedo mirándola sin terminar de creérmelo. Es la persona más enigmática que he conocido nunca. Caigo en la cuenta de que he dormido con Regina Mills y me daría cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Cuánto habría dado por estar consciente y verla dormir? Verla vulnerable. Me cuesta imaginarlo. Bueno, se supone que lo descubriré todo esta misma noche.

Ya en el dormitorio, busco en una cómoda y encuentro el secador. Me seco el pelo como puedo, dándole forma a los rizos con los dedos. Cuando he terminado, voy al cuarto de baño. Quiero cepillarme los dientes. Veo el cepillo de Regina. Sería como metérmela a ella en la boca. Mmm... Miro rápidamente hacia la puerta, sintiéndome culpable, y toco las cerdas del cepillo. Están húmedas. Debe de haberlo utilizado ya. Lo cojo a toda prisa, extiendo pasta de dientes y me los cepillo en un santiamén. Me siento como una chica mala. Resulta muy emocionante. Recojo la camiseta, el sujetador y las bragas de ayer, los meto en la bolsa que me ha traído Taylor y vuelvo a la sala de estar a buscar el bolso y la chaqueta.

Para mi gran alegría, llevo una goma de pelo en el bolso. Regina me observa con expresión impenetrable mientras me hago una coleta. Noto cómo sus ojos me siguen mientras me siento a esperar que termine. Está hablando con alguien por su iPhone.

—¿Quieren dos?... ¿Cuánto van a costar?... Bien, ¿y qué medidas de seguridad tenemos allí?... ¿Irán por Suez?... ¿Ben Sudan es seguro?... ¿Y cuándo llegan a Darfur?... De acuerdo, adelante. Mantenme informada de cómo van las cosas.

Cuelga.

—¿Estás lista? —me pregunta.

Asiento. Me pregunto de qué iba la conversación. Coge las llaves del coche y se dirige a la puerta.

—Usted primero, Miss Swan—murmura abriéndome la puerta.

Es tan elegante. Me quedo mirándola un segundo más de la cuenta. Y pensando que he dormido con ella esta noche, y que, pese a los tequilas y las vomiteras, sigue aquí. No solo eso, sino que además quiere llevarme a Portland ¿Por qué a mí? No lo entiendo. Cruzo la puerta recordando sus palabras: «Hay algo en ti...». Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo, señorita Mills, y quiero descubrir cuál es tu secreto.

Recorremos el pasillo en silencio hasta el ascensor. Mientras esperamos, levanto un instante la cabeza hacia ella, que está mirándome de reojo. Sonrío y ella frunce sus rojos labios. Como conteniendo algo.

Llega el ascensor y entramos. Estamos solas. De pronto, por alguna inexplicable razón, probablemente por estar tan cerca en un lugar tan reducido, la atmósfera entre nosotras cambia y se carga de eléctrica y excitante anticipación. Se me acelera la respiración y el corazón me late a toda prisa. Gira un poco la cara hacia mí con ojos totalmente impenetrables. Me muerdo el labio.

—A la mierda el papeleo —murmura

Se abalanza sobre mí y me empuja contra la pared del ascensor. Antes de que me dé cuenta, me sujeta las dos muñecas con una mano, me las levanta por encima de la cabeza y me inmoviliza contra la pared con las caderas. Madre mía. Con la otra mano me agarra del pelo, tira hacia abajo para levantarme la cara y pega sus labios a los míos. Casi me hace daño. Gimo, lo que le permite aprovechar la ocasión para meterme la lengua y recorrerme la boca con experta pericia. Nunca me han besado así. Mi lengua acaricia tímidamente la suya y se une a ella en una lenta y erótica danza de roces y sensaciones, de sacudidas y empujes. Regina levanta la mano y me agarra la mandíbula para que no mueva la cara. Estoy indefensa, con las manos unidas por encima de la cabeza, la cara sujeta y sus caderas inmovilizándome. Siento sus pechos erectos presionando los míos. Dios mío... Me desea. Regina Mills, la diosa griega, me desea, y yo la deseo a ella aquí... ahora, en el ascensor.

—Eres... tan... dulce —murmura entrecortadamente.

El ascensor se detiene, se abre la puerta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me suelta y se aparta de mí, acomodandose la falda negra que se le había levantado en el remolino de hace unos segundos.

Tres hombres trajeados nos miran y entran sonriéndose. Me late el corazón a toda prisa. Me siento como si hubiera subido corriendo por una gran pendiente. Quiero inclinarme y sujetarme las rodillas, pero sería demasiado obvio.

La miro. Parece absolutamente tranquila, qué injusto. ¿No le afecta lo más mínimo mi ñresencia? Me mira de reojo y deja escapar un ligero suspiro. Vale, le afecta, y la pequeña diosa que llevo dentro menea las caderas y baila una samba para celebrar la victoria. Los hombres de negocios se bajan en la primera planta. Solo nos queda una.

—Te has lavado los dientes —me dice mirándome fijamente.

—He utilizado tu cepillo.

Sus labios esbozan una media sonrisa.

—Ay, Emma Swan, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Las puertas se abren en la planta baja, me coge de la mano y tira de mí.

—¿Qué tendrán los ascensores? —murmura para sí misma cruzando el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas.

Lucho por mantener su paso, porque todo mi raciocinio se ha quedado desparramado por el suelo y las paredes del ascensor número 3 del hotel Heathman.


	6. Portland

Regina abre la puerta del copiloto del Audi 4x4 negro y subo. Menudo coche. No ha mencionado el arrebato pasional del ascensor. ¿Debería decir algo yo? ¿Deberíamos comentarlo o fingir que no ha pasado nada? Apenas parece real, mi primer beso con forcejeo.

A medida que avanzan los minutos, le doy un sentido mítico. No ha sucedido, nunca ha existido. Quizá me lo he imaginado. No. Me toco los labios, hinchados por el beso. Sin la menor duda ha sucedido. Soy una nueva mujer. Deseo a esta otra mujer desesperadamente, y ella me ha deseado a mí. Me está deseando justo ahora.

La miro. Regina está como siempre, correcta y ligeramente distante.

No entiendo nada.

Arranca el motor y abandona su plaza de parking. Enciende el equipo de música. El dulce y mágico sonido de dos mujeres cantando invade el coche. Okay...

Mis sentidos están alborotados, así que me afecta el doble. Los escalofríos me recorren la columna vertebral. Regina conduce de forma tranquila y confiada hacia la Southwest Park Avenue.

—¿Qué es lo que suena?

—Es el «Dúo de las flores» de Delibes, de la ópera Lakmé. ¿Te gusta?

—Regina, es precioso.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

Sonríe y me lanza una rápida mirada. Y por un momento parece de su edad, joven, despreocupada y guapa hasta perder el sentido. ¿Es esta la clave para acceder a ella? ¿La música? Escucho las voces angelicales, sugerentes y seductoras.

—¿Puedes volver a ponerlo?

—Claro.

Regina pulsa un botón, y la música vuelve a acariciarme. Invade mis sentidos de forma lenta, suave y dulce.

—¿Te gusta la música clásica? —le pregunto intentando hacer una incursión en sus gustos personales.

—Mis gustos son eclécticos, Emma. De Thomas Tallis a los Kings of Leon. Depende de mi estado de ánimo. ¿Y los tuyos?

—Los míos también. Aunque no conozco a Thomas Tallis.

Se gira, me mira un instante y vuelve a fijar los ojos en la carretera.

—Algún día te tocaré algo de él. Es un compositor británico del siglo XVI. Música coral eclesiástica de la época de los Tudor. —Me sonríe—. Suena muy esotérico, lo sé, pero es mágica.

Pulsa un botón y empiezan a sonar los Kings of Leon. A estos los conozco. «Sex on Fire.» Muy oportuno. De pronto el sonido de un teléfono móvil interrumpe la música. Regina pulsa un botón del volante.

—Mills —contesta bruscamente.

—Señorita Mills, soy Dunbroch. Tengo la información que pidió.

—Bien, Mérida. Mándemela por e-mail. ¿Algo más?

—Nada más, señorita.

Pulsa el botón, la llamada se corta y vuelve a sonar la música. Ni adiós ni gracias. Me alegro mucho de no haberme planteado la posibilidad de trabajar para ella. Me estremezco solo de pensarlo. Es demasiado controladora y fría con sus empleados. El teléfono vuelve a interrumpir la música.

—Mills.

—Le han mandado por e-mail el acuerdo de confidencialidad, señorita Mills.

—Bien. Eso es todo.

—Que tenga un buen día, señorita.

Regina cuelga pulsando el botón del volante. La música apenas ha empezado a sonar cuando vuelve a sonar el teléfono. ¿En esto consiste su vida, en contestar una y otra vez al teléfono?

—Mills —dice bruscamente.

—Hola, Regina. ¿Has echado un polvo?

—Hola, Zelena... Estoy con el manos libres, y no voy solo en el coche.

Regina suspira.

—¿Quién va contigo?

Regina mueve la cabeza.

—Emma Swan.

—¡Hola, Ems!

¡Ems! ¿Qué?

—Hola, Zelena.

—Me han hablado mucho de ti —murmura Zelena con voz ronca.

Regina frunce el ceño.

—No te creas una palabra de lo que te cuente Ruby.

Zelena se ríe.

—Estoy llevando a la srta. Swan a su casa —dice Regina recalcando mi apellido—. ¿Quieres que te recoja?

—Claro.

—Hasta ahora.

Regina cuelga y vuelve a sonar la música.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en llamarme Swan?

—Porque es tu apellido.

—Prefiero Emma.

—¿De verdad? —dice burlona.

Casi hemos llegado a mi casa. No hemos tardado mucho.

—Emma... —me dice pensativa.

La miro con mala cara, pero no me hace caso.

—Lo que ha pasado en el ascensor... no volverá a pasar. Bueno, a menos que sea premeditado —dice ella

Detiene el coche frente a mi casa. Me doy cuenta de pronto de que no me ha preguntado dónde vivo. Ya lo sabe. Claro que sabe dónde vivo, porque me envió los libros. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo una acosadora que sabe rastrear la localización de un móvil y que tiene un helicóptero?

¿Por qué no va a volver a besarme? Hago un gesto de disgusto al pensarlo. No lo entiendo. La verdad es que debería apellidarse Enigmática, no Mills. Sale del coche y lo rodea caminando con elegancia hasta mi puerta, que abre. Siempre es una perfecta dama, excepto quizá en raros y preciosos momentos en los ascensores.

Me ruborizo al recordar su boca roja pegada a la mía y se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de que yo no he podido tocarla. Quería deslizar mis dedos por su pelo negro... y que el olor a manzana quede impregnado en mis manos... pero no podía moverlas. Me siento, en retrospectiva, frustrada.

—A mí me ha gustado lo que ha pasado en el ascensor —murmuro saliendo del coche.

No estoy segura de si oigo un jadeo ahogado, pero decido hacer caso omiso y subo los escalones de la entrada.

Ruby y Zelena están sentadas a la mesa. Los libros de catorce mil dólares no siguen allí, afortunadamente. Tengo planes para ellos. Ruby muestra una sonrisa ridícula y poco habitual en ella, y su melena despeinada le da un aire muy sexy.

Regina me sigue hasta el comedor, y aunque Ruby sonríe con cara de habérselo pasado en grande toda la noche, la mira con desconfianza.

—Hola, Emma.

Se levanta para abrazarme y al momento se separa un poco y me mira de arriba abajo. Frunce el ceño y se gira hacia Regina.

—Buenos días, Regina —le dice en tono ligeramente hostil.

—Señorita Lucas —le contesta en su envarado tono formal.

—Regina, se llama Ruby —refunfuña Zelena.

—Ruby.

Regina asiente con educación y mira a Zelena, que se ríe y se levanta para abrazarme ella también.

—Hola, Ems

Sonríe y sus ojos azules brillan. Me cae bien al instante. Es obvio que no tiene nada que ver con Regina, pero, claro, son hermanas adoptivas.

—Hola, Zelena.

Le sonrío y me doy cuenta de que estoy mordiéndome el labio.

—Zelena, tenemos que irnos —dice Regina en tono suave.

—Claro.

Se gira hacia Ruby, la abraza y le da un beso interminable.

Vaya... consigan en una habitación. Me miro los pies, incómoda. Levanto los ojos hacia Regina, que está mirándome fijamente. Le sostengo la mirada. ¿Por qué no me besas así?

Zelena sigue besando a Ruby, la empuja hacia atrás y la hace doblarse de forma tan teatral que el pelo casi le toca el suelo.

—Nos vemos luego, nena —le dice sonriente.

Ruby se derrite. Nunca antes la había visto derritiéndose así. Me vienen a la cabeza las palabras «hermosa» y «complaciente». Ruby, complaciente. Zelena debe de ser buenísima. Regina resopla y me mira con expresión impenetrable, aunque quizá le divierte un poco la situación.

Me coge un mechón rubio que se me ha salido de la coleta y me lo coloca detrás de la oreja. Se me corta la respiración e inclino la cabeza hacia sus dedos. Sus ojos se suavizan y me pasa el pulgar por el labio inferior. La sangre me quema las venas. Y al instante retira la mano.

—Nos vemos luego, nena —murmura.

No puedo evitar reírme, porque la frase no va con ella. Pero aunque sé que está burlándose, aquellas palabras se quedan clavadas dentro de mí.

—Pasaré a buscarte a las ocho.

Se da media vuelta, abre la puerta de la calle y sale al porche. Zelena la sigue hasta el coche, pero se vuelve y le lanza otro beso a Ruby. Siento una inesperada punzada de celos.

—¿Por fin? —me pregunta Ruby con evidente curiosidad mientras las observamos subir al coche y alejarse.

—No —contesto bruscamente, con la esperanza de que eso impida que siga preguntándome.

Entramos en casa.

—Pero es evidente que tú sí —le digo.

No puedo disimular la envidia. Ruby siempre se las arregla para cazar mujeres. Es irresistible, guapa, sexy, divertida, atrevida... Todo lo contrario que yo. Pero la sonrisa con la que me contesta es contagiosa.

—Y he quedado con ella esta noche.

Aplaude y da saltitos como una niña pequeña. No puede reprimir su entusiasmo y su alegría, y yo no puedo evitar alegrarme por ella. Será interesante ver a Ruby contenta.

—Esta noche Regina va a llevarme a Portland.

—¿A Portland?

—Sí.

—¿Y quizá allí...?

—Eso espero.

—Entonces te gusta, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta lo suficiente para...?

—Sí.

Alza las cejas.

—Wow. Por fin Emma Swan se enamora de una persona, y es Regina Mills, la guapa, sexy y multimillonaria empresaria.

—Claro, claro, es solo por el dinero.

Sonrío hasta que al final nos da un ataque de risa a las dos.

—¿Esa blusa es nueva? —me pregunta.

Le cuento los poco excitantes detalles de mi noche.

—¿Te ha besado ya? —me pregunta mientras prepara un café.

Me ruborizo.

—Una vez.

—¡Una vez! —exclama.

Asiento bastante avergonzada.

—Es muy reservada.

Ruby frunce el ceño.

—Qué rara.

—No creo que la palabra sea «rara», la verdad.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de que esta noche estés irresistible —me dice muy decidida.

Oh, no... Ya veo que va a ser un tiempo perdido, humillante y doloroso.

—Tengo que estar en el trabajo dentro de una hora.

—Me bastará con ese ratito. Vamos.

Ruby me coge de la mano y me lleva a su habitación.

Aunque en Gepetto's tenemos trabajo, las horas pasan muy lentas. Como estamos en plena temporada de verano, tengo que pasar dos horas reponiendo las estanterías después de haber cerrado la tienda. Es un trabajo mecánico que me deja tiempo para pensar. La verdad es que en todo el día no he podido hacerlo.

Siguiendo los incansables y francamente fastidiosos consejos de Ruby, me he depilado las piernas, las axilas y las cejas, así que tengo toda la piel irritada. Ha sido una experiencia muy desagradable, pero ella me asegura que es lo que las mujeres esperan en estas circunstancias. ¿Qué más esperará Regina?

Tengo que convencer a Ruby de que quiero hacerlo. Por alguna extraña razón no se fía de ella, quizá porque es tan estirada y formal. Afirma que no sabría decir por qué, pero le he prometido que le mandaría un mensaje en cuanto llegara a Portland. No le he dicho nada del helicóptero para que no le diera un pasmo.

También está el tema de Killian. Tengo tres mensajes y siete llamadas perdidas suyas en el móvil. También ha llamado a casa dos veces. Ruby no ha querido concretarle dónde estaba, así que sabrá que está cubriéndome, porque ella siempre es muy franca. Pero he decidido dejarle sufrir un poco. Todavía estoy enfadada con él.

Regina comentó algo sobre unos papeles, y no sé si estaba de broma o si voy a tener que firmar algo. Me desespera tener que andar conjeturando todo el tiempo... y para colmo de desdichas, estoy muy nerviosa. Hoy es el gran día. ¿Estoy preparada por fin? La diosa que llevo dentro me observa golpeando impaciente el suelo con un pie. Hace años que está preparada, y está preparada para cualquier cosa con Regina Mills, aunque todavía no entiendo qué ve en mí... la aburrida Emma Swan... No tiene sentido.

Es puntual, por supuesto, y cuando salgo de Gepetto's está esperándome, apoyada en la parte de atrás del coche, hermosisíma. Tiene unos pantalones de vestir negros de tiro alto, camisa de seda verde musgo y un blazer negro por encima. Todo parece hecho a la medida, y seguramente lo está... quedo boquiabierta unos segundos. No puedo creer que esta mujer increíblemente sexy venga a buscarme a mi trabajo. A mi trabajo en una ferreteria, cabe destacar.

Se incorpora para abrirme la puerta y me sonríe cordialmente.

—Buenas tardes, Miss Swan —me dice.

—Señorita Mills.

Inclino la cabeza educadamente y entro en el asiento trasero del coche. Taylor está sentado al volante.

—Hola, Taylor —le digo.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan —me contesta en tono educado y profesional.

Regina entra por la otra puerta y me aprieta la mano suavemente. Un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo.

—¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo? —me pregunta.

—Interminable —le contesto con voz ronca, demasiado baja y llena de deseo.

—Sí, a mí también se me ha hecho muy largo.

—¿Qué has hecho? —logro preguntarle.

—He ido de excursión con Zelena.

Me golpea los nudillos con el pulgar una y otra vez. El corazón deja de latirme y mi respiración se acelera. ¿Cómo es posible que me afecte tanto? Solo está tocando una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo, y ya se me han disparado las hormonas.

El helipuerto está cerca, así que, antes de que me dé cuenta, ya hemos llegado.

Me pregunto dónde estará el legendario helicóptero. Estamos en una zona de la ciudad llena de edificios, y hasta yo sé que los helicópteros necesitan espacio para despegar y aterrizar. Taylor aparca, sale y me abre la puerta. Al momento Regina está a mi lado y vuelve a cogerme de la mano.

—¿Preparada? —me pregunta.

Asiento. Quisiera decirle: «Para todo», pero estoy demasiado nerviosa para articular palabra.

—Taylor.

Hace un gesto al chófer, entramos en el edificio y nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores. ¡Un ascensor! El recuerdo del beso de la mañana vuelve a obsesionarme. No he pensado en otra cosa en todo el día. En Gepetto's no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Marco ha tenido que gritarme dos veces para que volviera a la Tierra. Decir que he estado distraída sería quedarse muy corto.

Regina me mira con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. ¡Ajá! Ella está pensando en lo mismo.

—Son solo tres plantas —me dice con ojos divertidos.

Tiene telepatía, seguro. Es espeluznante. Intento mantener el rostro impasible cuando entramos en el ascensor. Las puertas se cierran y ahí está la extraña atracción eléctrica, crepitando entre nosotras, apoderándose de mí. Cierro los ojos en un vano intento de pasarla por alto. Me aprieta la mano con fuerza, y cinco segundos después las puertas se abren en la terraza del edificio. Y ahí está, un helicóptero blanco con las palabras MILLS ENTERPRISES HOLDINGS, INC. en color azul y el logotipo de la empresa a un lado. Seguro que esto es despilfarrar los recursos de la empresa.

Me lleva a un pequeño despacho en el que un hombre mayor está sentado a una mesa.

—Aquí tiene su plan de vuelo, señorita Mills. Lo hemos revisado todo. Está listo, esperándole, señorita. Puede despegar cuando quiera.

—Gracias, Joe —le contesta Regina con una cálida sonrisa.

Vaya, alguien que merece que Regina lo trate con educación. Quizá no trabaja para ella. Observo al anciano asombrada.

—Vamos —me dice Regina.

Y nos dirigimos al helicóptero. De cerca es mucho más grande de lo que pensaba. Suponía que sería un modelo pequeño, para dos personas, pero tiene como mínimo siete asientos. Regina abre la puerta y me señala un asiento de los de delante.

—Siéntate. Y no toques nada —me ordena subiendo detrás de mí.

Cierra de un portazo. Me alegro de que toda la zona alrededor esté iluminada, porque de lo contrario apenas vería nada en la cabina. Me acomodo en el asiento que me ha indicado y ella se inclina hacia mí para atarme el cinturón de seguridad.

Es un arnés de cuatro bandas, todas ellas unidas en una hebilla central. Aprieta tanto las dos bandas superiores que apenas puedo moverme. Está pegada a mí, muy concentrada en lo que hace. Si pudiera inclinarme un poco hacia delante, hundiría la nariz entre su pelo azabache. Huele a limpia, a fresca, a gloria, a manzana, como siempre... pero estoy firmemente atada al asiento y no puedo moverme. Levanta la mirada hacia mí y sonríe, como si le divirtiera esa broma que solo ella entiende. Le brillan los ojos. Está tentadoramente cerca. Contengo la respiración mientras me aprieta una de las bandas superiores.

—Estás segura. No puedes escaparte —me susurra—. Respira, Emma —añade en tono dulce.

Se incorpora, me acaricia la mejilla y me pasa sus largos dedos por debajo de la mandíbula, que sujeta con el pulgar y el índice. Se inclina hacia delante y me da un rápido y casto beso. Me quedo impactada, revolviéndome por dentro ante el excitante e inesperado contacto de sus labios.

—Me gusta este arnés —me susurra.

¿Qué?

Se acomoda a mi lado, se ata a su asiento y empieza un largo protocolo de comprobar indicadores, mover palancas y pulsar botones del alucinante despliegue de esferas, luces y mandos. En varias esferas parpadean lucecitas, y todo el cuadro de mandos está iluminado.

—Ponte los cascos —me dice señalando unos auriculares frente a mí.

Me los pongo y el rotor empieza a girar. Es ensordecedor. Se pone también ella los auriculares y sigue moviendo palancas.

—Estoy haciendo todas las comprobaciones previas al vuelo.

Oigo la ronca voz de Regina por los auriculares. Me giro y le sonrío.

—¿Sabes lo que haces? —le pregunto.

Se gira y me sonríe.

—He sido piloto cuatro años, Emma. Estás a salvo conmigo —me dice sonriéndome de oreja a oreja—. Bueno, mientras estemos volando —añade guiñándome un ojo.

¡Regina Mills me ha guiñado un ojo!

—¿Lista?

Asiento con los ojos muy abiertos.

—De acuerdo, torre de control. Aeropuerto de Storybrooke, aquí Rocinante, lista para despegar. Espero confirmación, cambio.

—Rocinante, adelante. Aquí aeropuerto de Portland, avance por uno-cuatro-mil, dirección cero-uno-cero, cambio.

—Recibido, torre, aquí Rocinante. Cambio y corto. En marcha —añade dirigiéndose a mí.

El helicóptero se eleva por los aires lenta y suavemente. Storybrooke desaparece ante nosotras mientras nos introducimos en el espacio aéreo. ¡Wow! Las luces van reduciéndose hasta convertirse en un ligero parpadeo a nuestros pies. Es como mirar al exterior desde una pecera. Una vez en lo alto, la verdad es que no se ve nada. Está todo muy oscuro. Ni siquiera la luna ilumina un poco nuestro trayecto.

¿Cómo puede ver por dónde vamos?

—Inquietante, ¿verdad? —me dice Regina por los auriculares.

—¿Cómo sabes que vas en la dirección correcta?

—Aquí —me contesta señalando con su largo dedo un indicador con una brújula electrónica—. Es un Eurocopter EC135. Uno de los más seguros. Está equipado para volar de noche. —Me mira y sonríe—. En mi edificio hay un helipuerto. Allí nos dirigimos.

Pues claro que en su edificio hay un helipuerto. Me siento totalmente fuera de lugar. Las luces del panel de control le iluminan ligeramente la cara. Está muy concentrada y no deja de controlar las diversas esferas situadas frente a ella. Observo sus rasgos con todo detalle. Tiene un perfil muy bonito, la nariz pequeña, recta, y la mandíbula cuadrada. Me gustaría deslizar la lengua por su mandíbula. Su labial rojo está algo corrido en los bordes, supongo por el beso que nos dimos hace unos minutos. Mmm...

—Cuando vuelas de noche, no ves nada. Tienes que confiar en los aparatos —dice interrumpiendo mi fantasía erótica.

—¿Cuánto durará el vuelo? —consigo decir, casi sin aliento.

No estaba pensando en sexo, para nada.

—Menos de una hora... Tenemos el viento a favor.

En Portland en menos de una hora... No está nada mal. Claro, estamos volando. Queda menos de una hora para que lo descubra todo. Siento todos los músculos de la barriga contraídos. Tengo un grave problema con las mariposas. Se me reproducen en el estómago. ¿Qué me tendrá preparado?

—¿Estás bien, Emma?

—Sí.

Le contesto con la máxima brevedad porque los nervios me oprimen. Creo que sonríe, pero es difícil asegurarlo en la oscuridad. Regina acciona otro botón.

—Aeropuerto de Augusta, aquí Rocinante, en uno-cuatro-mil, cambio.

Intercambia información con el control de tráfico aéreo. Me suena todo muy profesional. Creo que estamos pasando del espacio aéreo de Augusta al del aeropuerto de Portland.

—Entendido, Portland, preparado, cambio y corto.

Señala un puntito de luz en la distancia y dice:

—Mira. Aquello es Portland.

—¿Siempre impresionas así a las mujeres? ¿«Ven a dar una vuelta en mi helicóptero»? —le pregunto realmente interesada.

—Nunca he subido a una mujer al helicóptero, Emma. También esto es una novedad —me contesta en tono tranquilo, aunque serio.

Vaya, no me esperaba esta respuesta. ¿También una novedad? Ah, ¿se referirá a lo de dormir con una mujer?

—¿Estás impresionada?

—Me siento sobrecogida, Regina.

Sonríe.

—¿Sobrecogida?

Por un instante vuelve a tener su edad. Asiento.

—Lo haces todo... tan bien.

—Gracias, Miss Swan —me dice educadamente.

Creo que le ha gustado mi comentario, pero no estoy segura. Durante un rato atravesamos la oscura noche en silencio. El punto de luz de Portland es cada vez mayor.

—Torre de Portland a Rocinante. Plan de vuelo al Escala en orden. Adelante, por favor. Preparado. Cambio.

—Aquí Rocinante, entendido, Portland. Preparado, cambio y corto.

—Está claro que te divierte —murmuro.

—¿El qué?

Me mira. A la tenue luz de los instrumentos parece burlona.

—Volar —le contesto.

—Exige control y concentración... ¿cómo no iba a encantarme? Aunque lo que más me gusta es planear.

—¿Planear?

—Sí. Vuelo sin motor, para que me entiendas. Planeadores y helicópteros. Piloto las dos cosas.

—Vaya.

Aficiones caras. Recuerdo que me lo dijo en la entrevista. A mí me gusta leer, y de vez en cuando voy al cine. Nada que ver.

—Rocinante, adelante, por favor, cambio.

La voz incorpórea del control de tráfico aéreo interrumpe mis fantasías. Regina contesta en tono segura de sí misma.

Portland está cada vez más cerca. Ahora estamos a las afueras. ¡Wow! Es absolutamente impresionante. Portland de noche, desde el cielo...

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —me pregunta Regina en un murmullo.

Asiento entusiasmada. Parece de otro mundo, irreal, y siento como si estuviera en un estudio de cine gigante, quizá de la película favorita de Killian, Blade Runner. El recuerdo de Killian intentando besarme me incomoda. Empiezo a sentirme un poco cruel por no haber contestado a sus llamadas. Seguro que puede esperar hasta mañana.

—Llegaremos en unos minutos —murmura Regina.

Y de repente siento que me zumban los oídos, que se me dispara el corazón y que la adrenalina me recorre el cuerpo. Empieza a hablar de nuevo con el control de tráfico aéreo, pero ya no la escucho. Creo que voy a desmayarme. Mi destino está en sus manos.

Volamos entre edificios, y frente a nosotras veo un rascacielos con un helipuerto en la azotea. En ella está pintada en color azul la palabra ESCALA. Está cada vez más cerca, se va haciendo cada vez más grande... como mi ansiedad. Espero que no se dé cuenta. No quiero decepcionarla. Ojalá hubiera hecho caso a Ruby y me hubiera puesto uno de sus vestidos, pero me gustan mis vaqueros negros, y llevo una camisa negra y una chaqueta azul de Ruby. Voy bastante bien.

Me agarro al extremo de mi asiento cada vez con más fuerza. Tú puedes, tú puedes, me repito como un mantra mientras nos acercamos al rascacielos.

El helicóptero reduce la velocidad y se queda suspendido en el aire. Regina aterriza en la pista de la azotea del edificio. Tengo un nudo en el estómago. No sabría decir si son nervios por lo que va a suceder, o alivio por haber llegado vivas, o miedo a que la cosa no vaya bien.

Apaga el motor, y el movimiento y el ruido del rotor van disminuyendo hasta que lo único que oigo es el sonido de mi respiración entrecortada. Regina se quita los auriculares y se inclina para quitarme los míos.

—Hemos llegado —me dice en voz baja.

Su mirada es intensa, la mitad en la oscuridad y la otra mitad iluminada por las luces blancas de aterrizaje. Una metáfora muy adecuada para Regina: el caballero oscuro y el caballero blanco. Parece tensa. Aprieta la mandíbula y entrecierra los ojos. Se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se inclina para desabrocharme el mío. Su cara está a centímetros de la mía.

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Suena muy seria, incluso angustiada, y sus ojos, ardientes, me pillan por sorpresa.

—Nunca haría nada que no quisiera hacer, Regina.

Y mientras lo digo, siento que no estoy del todo convencida, porque en estos momentos seguramente haría cualquier cosa por la mujer que está sentada a mi lado. Pero mis palabras funcionan y Regina se calma.

Me mira un instante con cautela y luego, se mueve con elegancia hasta la puerta del helicóptero y la abre. Salta, me espera y me coge de la mano para ayudarme a bajar a la pista. En la azotea del edificio hace mucho viento y me pone nerviosa el hecho de estar en un espacio abierto a unos treinta pisos de altura. Regina me pasa el brazo por la cintura y tira de mí.

—Vamos —me grita por encima del ruido del viento.

Me arrastra hasta un ascensor, teclea un número en un panel, y la puerta se abre. En el ascensor, completamene revestido de espejos, hace calor. Puedo ver a Regina hasta el infinito mire hacia donde mire, y lo bonito es que también me tiene cogida hasta el infinito. Teclea otro código, las puertas se cierran y el ascensor empieza a bajar.

Al momento estamos en un vestíbulo totalmente blanco. En medio hay una mesa redonda de madera oscura con un enorme ramo de flores blancas. Las paredes están llenas de cuadros. Abre una puerta doble, y el blanco se prolonga por un amplio pasillo que nos lleva hasta la entrada de una habitación inmensa. Es el salón principal, de techos altísimos. Calificarlo de «enorme» sería quedarse muy corto. La pared del fondo es de cristal y da a un balcón con magníficas vistas a la ciudad.

A la derecha hay un imponente sofá en forma de U en el que podrían sentarse cómodamente diez personas. Frente a ella, una chimenea ultramoderna de acero inoxidable... o a saber, quizá sea de platino. El fuego encendido llamea suavemente. A la izquierda, junto a la entrada, está la zona de la cocina. Toda blanca, con la encimera de madera oscura y una barra en la que pueden sentarse seis personas.

Junto a la zona de la cocina, frente a la pared de cristal, hay una mesa de comedor rodeada de dieciséis sillas. Y en el rincón hay un enorme piano negro y resplandeciente. Claro... seguramente también toca el piano. En todas las paredes hay cuadros de todo tipo y tamaño. En realidad, el apartamento parece más una galería que una vivienda.

—¿Me das la chaqueta? —me pregunta

Niego con la cabeza. He cogido frío en la pista del helicóptero.

—¿Quieres tomar una copa?

Parpadeo. ¿Después de lo que pasó ayer? ¿Está de broma o qué? Por un segundo pienso en pedirle un margarita, pero no me atrevo.

—Yo tomaré una copa de vino blanco. ¿Quieres tú otra?

—Sí, gracias —murmuro.

Me siento incómoda en este enorme salón. Me acerco a la pared de cristal y me doy cuenta de que la parte inferior del panel se abre al balcón en forma de acordeón. Abajo se ve Portland, iluminada y animada. Retrocedo hacia la zona de la cocina —tardo unos segundos, porque está muy lejos de la pared de cristal—, donde Regina está abriendo una botella de vino. Se ha quitado el blazer.

—¿Te parece bien un Pouilly Fumé?

—No tengo ni idea de vinos, Regina. Estoy segura de que será perfecto.

Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. El corazón me late muy deprisa. Quiero salir corriendo. Esto es lujo de verdad, de una riqueza exagerada, tipo Bill Gates. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Sabes muy bien lo que estás haciendo aquí, se burla mi subconsciente. Sí, quiero irme a la cama con Regina Mills.

—Toma —me dice tendiéndome una copa de vino.

Hasta las copas son lujosas, de cristal grueso y muy modernas. Doy un sorbo. El vino es ligero, fresco y delicioso.

—Estás muy callada y ni siquiera te has puesto roja. La verdad es que creo que nunca te había visto tan pálida, Emma —murmura—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Niego con la cabeza. No de comida.

—Qué casa tan grande.

—¿Grande?

—Grande.

—Es grande —admite con una mirada divertida.

Doy otro sorbo de vino.

—¿Sabes tocar? —le pregunto señalando el piano.

—Sí.

—¿Bien?

—Sí.

—Claro, cómo no. ¿Hay algo que no hagas bien?

—Sí... un par o tres de cosas.

Da un sorbo de vino sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Siento que su mirada me sigue cuando me giro y observo el inmenso salón. Pero no debería llamarlo «sala». No es un salón, sino una declaración de principios.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

Asiento con la cabeza. Me coge de la mano y me lleva al gran sofá de color crema. Sonrio nerviosa.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

Está sentada a mi lado, mirándome. Ha apoyado el codo derecho en el respaldo del sofá, con la mano bajo la barbilla.

—¿Por qué me regalaste precisamente Tess, la de los d'Urberville? —le pregunto sin más, para sacar algún tema de conversación.

Regina me mira fijamente un momento. Creo que le ha sorprendido mi pregunta.

—Bueno, me dijiste que te gustaba Thomas Hardy.

—¿Solo por eso?

Hasta yo soy consciente de que mi voz suena decepcionada. Aprieta los labios.

—Me pareció apropiado. Yo podría empujarte a algún ideal imposible, como Angel Clare, o corromperte del todo, como Alec d'Urberville —murmura.

Sus ojos avellana brillan, impenetrables y peligrosos.

—Si solo hay dos posibilidades, elijo la corrupción —susurro mirándole.

Mi subconsciente me observa asombrada. Regina se queda boquiabierto.

—Emma, deja de morderte el labio, por favor. Me desconcentras. No sabes lo que dices.

—Por eso estoy aquí.

Frunce el ceño.

—Sí. ¿Me disculpas un momento?

Desaparece por una gran puerta al otro extremo del salón. A los dos minutos vuelve con unos papeles en las manos.

—Esto es un acuerdo de confidencialidad. —Se encoge de hombros y parece ligeramente incómoda—. Mi abogado ha insistido.

Me lo tiende. Estoy totalmente perpleja.

—Si eliges la segunda opción, la corrupción, tendrás que firmarlo.

—¿Y si no quiero firmar nada?

—Entonces te quedas con los ideales de Angel Clare, bueno, al menos en la mayor parte del libro.

—¿Qué implica este acuerdo?

—Implica que no puedes contar nada de lo que suceda entre nosotras. Nada a nadie.

Lo observo sin dar crédito. Mierda. Tiene que ser malo, malo de verdad, y ahora tengo mucha curiosidad por saber de qué se trata.

—De acuerdo, lo firmaré.

Me tiende un bolígrafo.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a leerlo?

—No.

Frunce el ceño.

—Emma, siempre deberías leer todo lo que firmas —me riñe.

—Regina, lo que no entiendes es que en ningún caso hablaría de nosotras con nadie. Ni siquiera con Ruby. Así que lo mismo da si firmo un acuerdo o no. Si es tan importante para ti o para tu abogado... con el que es obvio que hablas de mí, de acuerdo. Lo firmaré.

Me observa fijamente y asiente muy seria.

—Buena puntualización, Miss Swan.

Firmo con gesto grandilocuente las dos copias y le devuelvo una. Doblo la otra, me la meto en el bolso y doy un largo sorbo de vino. Parezco mucho más valiente de lo que en realidad me siento.

—¿Quiere decir eso que vas a hacerme el amor esta noche, Regina?

¡Maldita sea! ¿Acabo de decir eso? Abre ligeramente la boca, pero enseguida se recompone.

—No, Emma, no quiere decir eso. En primer lugar, yo no hago el amor. Yo follo... duro. En segundo lugar, tenemos mucho más papeleo que arreglar. Y en tercer lugar, todavía no sabes de lo que se trata. Todavía podrías salir corriendo. Ven, quiero mostrarte mi cuarto de juegos.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¡Follo duro! Madre mía. Suena de lo más excitante. Pero ¿por qué vamos a ver un cuarto de juegos? Estoy perpleja.

—¿Quieres jugar con la Xbox? —le pregunto.

Se ríe a carcajadas. Wow. Esa risa.

—No, Emma, ni a la Xbox ni a la PlayStation. Ven.

Se levanta y me tiende la mano. Dejo que me lleve de nuevo al pasillo. A la derecha de la puerta doble por la que entramos hay otra puerta que da a una escalera. Subimos al piso de arriba y giramos a la derecha. Se saca una llave del bolsillo, la gira en la cerradura de otra puerta y respira hondo.

—Puedes marcharte en cualquier momento. El helicóptero está listo para llevarte a donde quieras. Puedes pasar la noche aquí y marcharte mañana por la mañana. Lo que decidas me parecerá bien.

—Abre la maldita puerta de una vez, Regina.

Abre la puerta y se aparta a un lado para que entre yo primero. Vuelvo a mirarla. Quiero saber lo que hay ahí dentro. Respiro hondo y entro. Y siento como si me hubiera transportado al siglo XVI, a la época de la Inquisición española.


	7. la Ama y la Sumisa

Lo primero que noto es el olor: piel, madera y cera con un ligero aroma a limón. Es muy agradable, y la luz es tenue, sutil. En realidad no veo de dónde sale, de algún sitio junto a la cornisa, y emite un resplandor ambiental. Las paredes y el techo son de color burdeos oscuro, que da a la espaciosa habitación un efecto uterino, y el suelo es de madera barnizada muy vieja.

En la pared, frente a la puerta, hay una gran X de madera, de caoba muy brillante, con esposas en los extremos para sujetarse. Por encima hay una gran rejilla de hierro suspendida del techo, como mínimo de dos metros cuadrados, de la que cuelgan todo tipo de cuerdas, cadenas y grilletes brillantes. Cerca de la puerta, dos grandes postes relucientes y ornamentados, como balaustres de una barandilla pero más grandes, cuelgan a lo largo de la pared como barras de cortina. De ellos pende una impresionante colección de palos, látigos, fustas y curiosos instrumentos con plumas.

Junto a la puerta hay un mueble de caoba maciza con cajones muy estrechos, como si estuvieran destinados a guardar muestras en un viejo museo. Por un instante me pregunto qué hay dentro. ¿Quiero realmente saberlo?

En la esquina del fondo veo un banco acolchado de piel de color granate, y pegado a la pared, un estante de madera que parece una taquera para palos de billar, pero que al observarlo con más atención descubro que contiene varas de diversos tamaños y grosores. En la esquina opuesta hay una sólida mesa de casi dos metros de largo —madera brillante con patas talladas—, y debajo, dos taburetes a juego.

Pero lo que domina la habitación es una cama. Es más grande que las de matrimonio, con dosel de cuatro postes tallado de estilo rococó. Parece de finales del siglo XIX. Debajo del dosel veo más cadenas y esposas relucientes. No hay ropa de cama... solo un colchón cubierto de piel roja, y varios cojines de satén rojo en un extremo.

A unos metros de los pies de la cama hay un gran sofá Chesterfield granate, plantificado en medio de la sala, frente a la cama. Extraña distribución... eso de poner un sofá frente a la cama. Y sonrío para mis adentros. Me parece raro el sofá, cuando en realidad es el mueble más normal de toda la habitación. Alzo los ojos y observo el techo. Está lleno de mosquetones, a intervalos irregulares. Me pregunto por un segundo para qué sirven. Es extraño, pero toda esa madera, las paredes oscuras, la tenue luz y la piel granate hacen que la habitación parezca dulce y romántica... Sé que es cualquier cosa menos eso. Es lo que Regina entiende por dulzura y romanticismo.

Me giro y está mirándome fijamente, como suponía, con expresión impenetrable. Avanzo por la habitación y me sigue. El artilugio de plumas me ha intrigado. Me decido a tocarlo. Es de ante, como un pequeño gato de nueve colas, pero más grueso y con pequeñas bolas de plástico en los extremos.

—Es un látigo de tiras —dice Regina en voz baja y dulce.

Un látigo de tiras... Vaya. Creo que estoy en estado de shock. Mi subconsciente ha emigrado, o se ha quedado muda, o sencillamente se ha caído en redondo y se ha muerto. Estoy paralizada. Puedo observar y asimilar, pero no articular lo que siento ante todo esto, porque estoy en estado de shock. ¿Cuál es la reacción adecuada cuando descubres que tu posible amante es una sádica o una masoquista total? Miedo... sí... esa parece ser la sensación principal. Ahora me doy cuenta. Pero extrañamente no de ella. No creo que me hiciera daño. Bueno, no sin mi consentimiento.

Un sinfín de preguntas me nublan la mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con qué frecuencia? ¿Quién? Me acerco a la cama y paso las manos por uno de los postes. Es muy grueso, y el tallado es impresionante.

—Di algo —me pide Regina en tono engañosamente dulce.

—¿Se lo haces a gente o te lo hacen a ti?

Frunce la boca, no sé si divertida o aliviada.

—¿A gente? —Pestañea un par de veces, como si estuviera pensando qué contestarme—. Se lo hago a mujeres que quieren que se lo haga.

No lo entiendo.

—Si tienes voluntarias dispuestas a aceptarlo, ¿qué hago yo aquí?

—Porque quiero hacerlo contigo, lo deseo.

—Oh.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¿Por qué?

Me dirijo a la otra esquina de la sala, paso la mano por el banco acolchado, alto hasta la cintura, y deslizo los dedos por la piel. Le gusta hacer daño a las mujeres.

La idea me deprime.

—¿Eres una sádica?

—Soy una Ama

Sus ojos avellana se vuelven abrasadores, intensos.

—¿Qué significa eso? —le pregunto en un susurro.

—Significa que quiero que te rindas a mí en todo voluntariamente.

La miro frunciendo el ceño, intentando asimilar la idea.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—Por complacerme —murmura ladeando la cabeza.

Veo que esboza una sonrisa.

¡Complacerle! ¡Quiere que la complazca! Creo que me quedo boquiabierta. Complacer a Regina Mills. Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que sí, de que es exactamente lo que quiero hacer. Quiero que disfrute conmigo. Es una revelación.

—Digamos, en términos muy simples, que quiero que quieras complacerme —me dice en voz baja y ronca, hipnótica.

—¿Cómo tengo que hacerlo?

Siento la boca seca. Ojalá tuviera más vino. De acuerdo, entiendo lo de complacerle, pero el gabinete de tortura isabelino me ha dejado desconcertada. ¿Quiero saber la respuesta?

—Tengo normas, y quiero que las acates. Son normas que a ti te benefician y a mí me proporcionan placer. Si cumples esas normas para complacerme, te recompensaré. Si no, te castigaré para que aprendas —susurra.

Mientras me habla, miro el estante de las varas.

—¿Y en qué momento entra en juego todo esto? —le pregunto señalando con la mano alrededor del cuarto.

—Es parte del paquete de incentivos. Tanto de la recompensa como del castigo.

—Entonces disfrutarás ejerciendo tu voluntad sobre mí.

—Se trata de ganarme tu confianza y tu respeto para que me permitas ejercer mi voluntad sobre ti. Obtendré un gran placer, incluso una gran alegría, si te sometes. Cuanto más te sometas, mayor será mi alegría. La ecuación es muy sencilla.

—De acuerdo, ¿y qué saco yo de todo esto?

Se encoge de hombros y parece hacer un gesto de disculpa.

—A mí —se limita a contestarme.

Dios mío... Regina me observa pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Emma, no hay manera de saber lo que piensas —murmura nerviosa—. Volvamos abajo, así podré concentrarme mejor. Me desconcentro mucho contigo aquí.

Me tiende una mano, pero ahora no sé si cogerla. Ruby me había dicho que era peligrosa, y tenía mucha razón. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Es peligrosa para mi salud, porque sé que voy a decir que sí. Y una parte de mí no quiere. Una parte de mí quiere gritar y salir corriendo de este cuarto y de todo lo que representa. Me siento muy desorientada.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Emma.

Sé que no me miente. Le cojo de la mano y salgo con ella del cuarto.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, por si aceptas.

En lugar de bajar las escaleras, gira a la derecha del cuarto de juegos, como ella lo llama, y avanza por un pasillo. Pasamos junto a varias puertas hasta que llegamos a la última. Al otro lado hay un dormitorio con una cama de matrimonio. Todo es blanco... todo: los muebles, las paredes, la ropa de cama. Es aséptica y fría, pero con una vista preciosa de Portland desde la pared de cristal.

—Esta será tu habitación. Puedes decorarla a tu gusto y tener aquí lo que quieras.

—¿Mi habitación? ¿Esperas que me venga a vivir aquí? —le pregunto sin poder disimular mi tono horrorizado.

—A vivir no. Solo, digamos, del viernes por la noche al domingo. Tenemos que hablar del tema y negociarlo. Si aceptas —añade en voz baja y dubitativa.

—¿Dormiré aquí?

—Sí.

—No contigo.

—No. Ya te lo dije. Yo no duermo con nadie. Solo contigo cuando te has emborrachado hasta perder el sentido —me dice en tono de reprimenda.

Aprieto los labios. Hay algo que no me encaja. La amable y cuidadosa Regina, que me rescata cuando estoy borracha y me sujeta amablemente mientras vomito en las azaleas, y el monstruo que tiene un cuarto especial lleno de látigos y cadenas.

—¿Dónde duermes tú?

—Mi habitación está abajo. Vamos, debes de tener hambre.

—Es raro, pero creo que se me ha quitado el hambre —murmuro de mala gana.

—Tienes que comer, Emma —me regaña.

Me coge de la mano y volvemos al piso de abajo.

De vuelta en el salón increíblemente grande, me siento muy inquieta. Estoy al borde de un precipicio y tengo que decidir si quiero saltar o no.

—Soy totalmente consciente de que estoy llevándote por un camino oscuro, Emma, y por eso quiero de verdad que te lo pienses bien. Seguro que tienes cosas que preguntarme —me dice soltándome la mano y dirigiéndose con paso tranquilo a la cocina.

Tengo cosas que preguntarle. Pero ¿por dónde empiezo?

—Has firmado el acuerdo de confidencialidad, así que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y te contestaré.

Estoy junto a la barra de la cocina y observo cómo abre el frigorífico y saca un plato de quesos con dos enormes racimos de uvas blancas y rojas. Deja el plato en la encimera y empieza a cortar una baguette.

—Siéntate —me dice señalando un taburete junto a la barra.

Obedezco su orden. Si voy a aceptarlo, tendré que acostumbrarme. Me doy cuenta de que se ha mostrado dominante desde que la conocí.

—Has hablado de papeleo.

—Sí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, aparte del acuerdo de confidencialidad, a un contrato que especifique lo que haremos y lo que no haremos. Tengo que saber cuáles son tus límites, y tú tienes que saber cuáles son los míos. Se trata de un consenso, Emma.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Perfecto —me contesta prudentemente.

—Pero ¿no tendremos la más mínima relación? —le pregunto.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Es el único tipo de relación que me interesa.

—¿Por qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Soy así.

—¿Y cómo llegaste a ser así?

—¿Por qué cada uno es como es? Es muy difícil saberlo. ¿Por qué a unos les gusta el queso y otros lo odian? ¿Te gusta el queso? La señora Jones, mi ama de llaves, ha dejado queso para la cena.

Saca dos grandes platos blancos de un armario y coloca uno delante de mí. Y ahora nos ponemos a hablar del queso... Maldita sea...

—¿Qué normas tengo que cumplir?

—Las tengo por escrito. Las veremos después de cenar.

Comida... ¿Cómo voy a comer ahora?

—De verdad que no tengo hambre —susurro.

—Vas a comer —se limita a responderme.

La dominante Regina Mills. Ahora está todo claro.

—¿Quieres otra copa de vino?

—Sí, por favor.

Me sirve otra copa y se sienta a mi lado. Doy un rápido sorbo.

—Te sentará bien comer, Emma.

Cojo un pequeño racimo de uvas. Con esto sí que puedo. Ella entorna los ojos.

—¿Hace mucho que estás metida en esto? —le pregunto.

—Sí.

—¿Es fácil encontrar a mujeres que lo acepten?

Me mira y alza una ceja.

—Te sorprenderías —me contesta fríamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué yo? De verdad que no lo entiendo.

—Emma, ya te lo he dicho. Tienes algo. No puedo apartarme de ti. —Sonríe irónicamente—. Soy como una polilla atraída por la luz. —Su voz se enturbia—. Te deseo con locura, especialmente ahora, cuando vuelves a morderte el labio.

Respira hondo y traga saliva.

El estómago me da vueltas. Me desea... de una manera rara, es cierto, pero esta mujer sexy, extraña y pervertida me desea.

—Creo que le has dado la vuelta a ese cliché —refunfuño.

Yo soy la polilla y ella es la luz, y voy a quemarme. Lo sé.

—¡Come!

—No. Todavía no he firmado nada, así que creo que haré lo que yo decida un rato más, si no te parece mal.

Sus ojos se dulcifican y sus labios esbozan una sonrisa.

—Como quiera, Miss Swan.

—¿Cuántas mujeres? —pregunto de sopetón, pero siento mucha curiosidad.

—Quince.

Vaya, menos de las que pensaba.

—¿Durante largos periodos de tiempo?

—Algunas sí.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho daño a alguna?

—Sí.

¡Maldita sea!

—¿Grave?

—No.

—¿Me harás daño a mí?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si vas a hacerme daño físicamente.

—Te castigaré cuando sea necesario, y será doloroso.

Creo que estoy mareándome. Tomo otro sorbo de vino. El alcohol me dará valor.

—¿Alguna vez te han pegado? —le pregunto.

—Sí.

Vaya, me sorprende. Antes de que haya podido preguntarle por esta última revelación, interrumpe el curso de mis pensamientos.

—Vamos a hablar a mi estudio. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Me cuesta mucho procesar todo esto. He sido tan inocente que pensaba que pasaría una noche de pasión desenfrenada en la cama de esta mujer, y aquí estamos, negociando un extraño acuerdo.

La sigo hasta su estudio, una amplia habitación con otro ventanal desde el techo hasta el suelo que da al balcón. Se sienta a la mesa, me indica con un gesto que tome asiento en una silla de cuero frente a ella y me tiende una hoja de papel.

—Estas son las normas. Podemos cambiarlas. Forman parte del contrato, que también te daré. Léelas y las comentamos.

NORMAS

Obediencia:

La Sumisa obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones de la Ama, sin dudar, sin reservas y de forma expeditiva.

La Sumisa aceptará toda actividad sexual que la Ama considere oportuna y placentera, excepto las actividades contempladas en los límites infranqueables (Apéndice 2). Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar.

Sueño:

La Sumisa garantizará que duerme como mínimo siete horas diarias cuando no esté con la Ama.

Comida:

Para cuidar su salud y su bienestar, la Sumisa comerá frecuentemente los alimentos incluidos en una lista (Apéndice 4).

La Sumisa no comerá entre horas, a excepción de fruta.

Ropa:

Durante la vigencia del contrato, la Sumisa solo llevará ropa que la Ama haya aprobado. La Ama ofrecerá a la Sumisa un presupuesto para ropa, que la Sumisa debe utilizar.

La Ama acompañará a la Sumisa a comprar ropa cuando sea necesario. Si la Ama así lo exige, mientras el contrato esté vigente, la Sumisa se pondrá los adornos que le exija la Ama, en su presencia o en cualquier otro momento que la Ama considere oportuno.

Ejercicio:

La Ama proporcionará a la Sumisa un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y la Sumisa. El entrenador personal informará a la Ama de los avances de la Sumisa.

Higiene personal y belleza:

La Sumisa estará limpia y depilada en todo momento. La Sumisa irá a un salón de belleza elegido por la Ama cuando esta lo decida y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que la Ama considere oportuno.

Seguridad personal:

La Sumisa no beberá en exceso, ni fumará, ni tomará sustancias psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios.

Cualidades personales:

La Sumisa solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con la Ama.

La Sumisa se comportará en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye directamente en la de la Ama. Será responsable de cualquier fechoría, maldad y mala conducta que lleve a cabo cuando la Ama no esté presente.

El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado, y la Ama determinará la naturaleza del castigo.

Madre mía.

—¿Límites infranqueables? —le pregunto.

—Sí. Lo que no harás tú y lo que no haré yo. Tenemos que especificarlo en nuestro acuerdo.

—No estoy segura de que vaya a aceptar dinero para ropa. No me parece bien.

Me muevo incómoda. La palabra «puta» me resuena en la cabeza.

—Quiero gastar dinero en ti. Déjame comprarte ropa. Quizá necesite que me acompañes a algún acto, y quiero que vayas bien vestida. Estoy segura de que con tu sueldo, cuando encuentres trabajo, no podrás costearte la ropa que me gustaría que llevaras.

—¿No tendré que llevarla cuando no esté contigo?

—No.

—De acuerdo.

—No quiero hacer ejercicio cuatro veces por semana.

—Emma, necesito que estés ágil, fuerte y resistente. Confía en mí. Tienes que hacer ejercicio.

—Pero seguro que no cuatro veces por semana. ¿Qué te parece tres?

—Quiero que sean cuatro.

—Creía que esto era una negociación.

Frunce los labios.

—De acuerdo, Miss Swan, vuelve a tener razón. ¿Qué te parece una hora tres días por semana, y media hora otro día?

—Tres días, tres horas. Me da la impresión de que te ocuparás de que haga ejercicio cuando esté aquí.

Sonríe perversamente y le brillan los ojos, como si se sintiera aliviada.

—Sí, lo haré. De acuerdo. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres hacer las prácticas en mi empresa? Eres buena negociando.

—No, no creo que sea buena idea.

Observo la hoja con sus normas. ¡Depilarme! ¿Depilarme el qué? ¿Todo? ¡Uf!

—Pasemos a los límites. Estos son los míos —me dice tendiéndome otra hoja de papel.

LÍMITES INFRANQUEABLES

Actos con fuego. Actos con orina, defecación y excrementos. Actos con agujas, cuchillos, perforaciones y sangre. Actos con instrumental médico ginecológico. Actos con niños y animales. Actos que dejen marcas permanentes en la piel. Actos relativos al control de la respiración. Actividad que implique contacto directo con corriente eléctrica (tanto alterna como continua), fuego o llamas en el cuerpo.

Uf. ¡Tiene que escribirlos! Por supuesto... todos estos límites parecen sensatos y necesarios, la verdad... Seguramente cualquier persona en su sano juicio no querría meterse en este tipo de cosas. Pero se me ha revuelto el estómago.

—¿Quieres añadir algo? —me pregunta amablemente.

Mierda. No tengo ni idea. Estoy totalmente perpleja. Me mira y arruga la frente.

—¿Hay algo que no quieras hacer?

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué es eso de que no lo sabes?

Me remuevo incómoda y me muerdo el labio.

—Nunca he hecho cosas así.

—Bueno, ¿ha habido algo que no te ha gustado hacer en el sexo?

Por primera vez en lo que parecen siglos, me ruborizo.

—Puedes decírmelo, Emma. Si no somos sinceras, no va a funcionar.

Vuelvo a removerme incómoda y me contemplo los dedos nudosos.

—Dímelo —me pide.

—Bueno... Nunca me he acostado con nadie, así que no lo sé —le digo en voz baja.

Levanto los ojos hacia ella, que me mira boquiabierta, paralizada y pálida, muy pálida.

—¿Nunca? —susurra.

Asiento.

—¿Eres virgen?

Asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo a ruborizarme. Cierra los ojos y parece estar contando hasta diez. Cuando los abre, me mira enfadada.

—¿Por qué cojones no me lo habías dicho? —gruñe.


	8. Arreglando la situación

Regina recorre su estudio de un lado a otro pasándose las manos por el pelo. Las dos manos... lo que quiere decir que está doblemente enfadada. Su férreo control habitual parece haberse resquebrajado.

—Por dios, Emma, no entiendo por qué no me lo has dicho —me riñe.

—No ha salido el tema. No tengo por costumbre ir contando por ahí mi vida sexual. Además... apenas nos conocemos.

Me contemplo las manos. ¿Por qué me siento culpable? ¿Por qué está tan rabiosa? La miro.

—Bueno, ahora sabes mucho más de mí —me dice bruscamente. Y aprieta los labios—. Sabía que no tenías mucha experiencia, pero... ¡virgen! —Lo dice como si fuera un insulto—. Mierda, Emma, acabo de mostrarte... —se queja—. Que Dios me perdone. ¿Te han besado alguna vez, sin contarme a mí?

—Claro que sí—le contesto intentando parecer ofendida.

Vale... quizá un par de veces.

—¿Y no has perdido la cabeza por ninguna chica guapa? O bueno... algún hombre — hace una mueca de asco—. De verdad que no lo entiendo. Tienes veintiún años, casi veintidós. Eres guapa. Vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo negro.

Guapa. Me ruborizo de alegría. Regina Mills me considera guapa. Entrelazo los dedos y los miro fijamente intentando disimular mi estúpida sonrisa. Quizá es miope. Mi adormecida subconsciente asoma la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba cuando la necesitaba?

—¿Y de verdad estás hablando de lo que quiero hacer cuando no tienes experiencia? —Junta las cejas—. ¿Por qué has eludido el sexo? Cuéntamelo, por favor.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Nadie me ha... en fin...

Nadie me ha hecho sentir así, solo tú. Y resulta que tú eres una especie de monstruo.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadada conmiga? —le susurro.

—No estoy enfadada contigo. Estoy enfadada conmigo misma. Había dado por sentado... Suspira, me mira detenidamente y mueve la cabeza—. ¿Quieres marcharte? —me pregunta en tono dulce.

—No, a menos que tú quieras que me marche —murmuro.

No, por favor... No quiero marcharme.

—Claro que no. Me gusta tenerte aquí —me dice frunciendo el ceño, y echa un vistazo al reloj—. Es tarde. —Y vuelve a levantar los ojos hacia mí—. Estás mordiéndote el labio —me dice con voz ronca y mirándome pensativa.

—Perdona.

—No te disculpes. Es solo que yo también quiero morderlo... fuerte.

Me quedo boquiabierta... ¿Cómo puede decirme esas cosas y pretender que no me afecten?

—Ven —murmura.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a arreglar la situación ahora mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué situación?

—Tu situación, Emma. Voy a hacerte el amor, ahora.

—Oh.

Siento que el suelo se mueve. Soy una situación. Contengo la respiración.

—Si quieres, claro. No quiero tentar a la suerte.

—Creía que no hacías el amor. Creía que eras una mujer que follaba duro.

Trago saliva. De pronto se me ha secado la boca.

Me lanza una sonrisa perversa que me recorre el cuerpo hasta llegar a...

—Puedo hacer una excepción, o quizá combinar las dos cosas. Ya veremos. De verdad quiero hacerte el amor. Ven a la cama conmigo, por favor. Quiero que nuestro acuerdo funcione, pero tienes que hacerte una idea de dónde estás metiéndote. Podemos empezar tu entrenamiento esta noche... con lo básico. No quiere decir que venga con flores y corazones. Es un medio para llegar a un fin, pero quiero ese fin y espero que tú lo quieras también —me dice con mirada intensa.

Me ruborizo... Madre mía... Mis deseos se hacen realidad.

—Pero no he hecho todo lo que pides en tu lista de normas —le digo con voz entrecortada e insegura.

—Olvídate de las normas. Olvídate de todos esos detalles por esta noche. Te deseo. Te he deseado desde que te caíste en mi despacho, y sé que tú también me deseas. No estarías aquí charlando tranquilamente sobre castigos y límites infranqueables si no me desearas. Emma, por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche.

Me tiende la mano con ojos brillantes, ardientes... excitados, y la cojo. Tira de mí hasta rodearme entre sus brazos. El movimiento me pilla por sorpresa y de pronto siento todo su cuerpo pegado al mío. Me recorre la nuca con los dedos, enrolla mi coleta entorno a la muñeca y tira suavemente para obligarme a levantar la cara. Está mirándome.

—Eres una chica muy valiente —me susurra—. Me tienes fascinada.

Sus palabras son como un artilugio incendiario. Me arde la sangre. Se inclina, me besa suavemente y me chupa el labio inferior.

—Quiero morder este labio —murmura sin despegarse de mi boca.

Y tira de él con los dientes cuidadosamente. Gimo y sonríe.

—Por favor, Emma, déjame hacerte el amor.

—Sí —susurro.

Para eso estoy aquí. Veo su sonrisa triunfante cuando me suelta, me coge de la mano y me conduce a través de la casa.

Su dormitorio es grande. Desde los ventanales se ven los iluminados rascacielos de Portland. Las paredes son blancas, y los accesorios, azul claro. La enorme cama es ultramoderna, de madera maciza de color gris, con cuatro postes pero sin dosel. En la pared de la cabecera hay un impresionante paisaje marino.

Estoy temblando como una hoja. Ya está. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, voy a hacerlo, y nada menos que con Regina Mills. Respiro entrecortadamente y no puedo apartar los ojos de ella. Se quita el reloj y lo deja encima de una cómoda a juego con la cama. Es guapa hasta perder el sentido. Su pelo azabache está alborotado y le cuelga la camisa musgo que antes estaba perfectamente acomodada dentro de su pantalón... Sus ojos avellana son audaces y brillantes. Se quita los tacones. Los pies de Regina Mills ...por dios... gira y me mira con expresión dulce.

— ¿Quieres que cierre las persianas?

—No me importa —susurro—. Creía que no permitías a nadie dormir en tu cama.

—¿Quién ha dicho que vamos a dormir? —murmura.

—Oh.

Madre mía.

Se acerca a mí despacio. Está muy segura de sí misma, muy sexy, y le brillan los ojos. El corazón se me dispara y la sangre me bombea por todo el cuerpo. El deseo, un deseo caliente e intenso, me invade el vientre. Se detiene frente a mí y me mira a los ojos. Oh, es tan sexy...

—Vamos a quitarte la chaqueta, si te parece —me dice en voz baja.

Agarra las solapas y muy suavemente me desliza la chaqueta por los hombros y la deja en la silla.

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Em-ma Swan? —me susurra entrecortadamente. Nadie jamás dijo mi nombre de aquella forma.

Se me corta la respiración. No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Alza una mano y me pasa suavemente los dedos por la mejilla hasta el mentón.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a hacerte? —añade acariciándome la barbilla.

Los músculos de mi parte más profunda y oscura se tensan con infinito placer. El dolor es tan dulce y tan agudo que quiero cerrar los ojos, pero los suyos, que me miran ardientes, me hipnotizan. Se inclina y me besa. Sus labios exigentes, firmes y rojos se acoplan a los míos.

Empieza a desabrocharme la blusa besándome ligeramente la mandíbula, la barbilla y las comisuras de la boca. Me la quita muy despacio y la deja caer al suelo. Se aparta un poco y me observa. Por suerte, llevo el sujetador azul cielo de encaje, que me queda estupendo.

—Emma... —me dice—. Tienes una piel preciosa, blanca y perfecta. Quiero besártela centímetro a centímetro.

Me ruborizo. Madre mía... ¿Por qué me dijo que no podía hacer el amor? Haré lo que ella quiera. Me agarra de la coleta, la deshace y jadea cuando la melena rubia me cae en cascada sobre los hombros.

—Me encantan las rubias —murmura.

Mete las dos manos entre mis cabellos y me sujeta la cabeza. Su beso es exigente, su lengua y sus labios, persuasivos. Gimo y mi lengua indecisa se encuentra con la suya. Me rodea con sus brazos, me acerca su cuerpo y me aprieta muy fuerte. Una mano sigue en mi pelo, y la otra me recorre la columna hasta la cintura y sigue avanzando, sigue la curva de mi trasero y me empuja suavemente contra sus caderas.

Vuelvo a gemir sin apartar los labios de su boca. Apenas puedo resistir las desenfrenadas sensaciones —¿o son hormonas?— que me devastan el cuerpo. La deseo con locura. La cojo por los brazos y siento su piel. Con gesto indeciso, subo las manos hasta su cara y su pelo alborotado, que es muy suave. Tiro suavemente de él, y Regina gime. Me conduce despacio hacia la cama, hasta que la siento detrás de las rodillas.

Creo que va a empujarme, pero no lo hace. Me suelta y de pronto se arrodilla. Me sujeta las caderas con las dos manos y desliza la lengua por mi ombligo, avanza hasta la cadera mordisqueándome y después me recorre la barriga en dirección a la otra cadera.

—Ah —gimo.

No esperaba verla de rodillas frente a mí y sentir su lengua recorriendo mi cuerpo. Es excitante. Apoyo las manos en su pelo y tiro suavemente intentando calmar mi acelerada respiración.

Levanta la cara y sus ardientes ojos avellana me miran a través de las pestañas, increíblemente largas. Sube las manos, me desabrocha el botón de los vaqueros y me baja lentamente la cremallera. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, introduce muy despacio las manos en mi pantalón, las pega a mi cuerpo, las desliza hasta el trasero y avanza hasta los muslos arrastrando con ellas los vaqueros. No puedo dejar de mirarla. Se detiene y, sin apartar los ojos de mí ni un segundo, se lame los labios. Se inclina hacia delante y pasa la nariz por el vértice en el que se unen mis muslos. La siento junto a mi sexo.

—Hueles muy bien —murmura.

Cierra los ojos, con expresión de puro placer, y siento como una sacudida. Extiende un brazo, tira del edredón, me empuja suavemente y caigo sobre la cama.

Todavía de rodillas, me coge un pie, me desabrocha la Converse y me la quita, junto con el calcetín. Me apoyo en los codos y me incorporo para ver lo que hace. Jadeo, muerta de deseo.

Me agarra el pie por el talón y me recorre el empeine con la uña del pulgar. Es casi doloroso, pero siento que el recorrido se proyecta sobre mi ingle. Gimo. Sin apartar los ojos de mí, vuelve a recorrerme el empeine, esta vez con la lengua, y después con los dientes. Mierda. ¿Cómo puedo sentir eso entre las piernas? Caigo sobre la cama gimiendo. Oigo su risa ahogada.

—Emma, no te imaginas lo que podría hacer contigo —me susurra.

Me quita la otra zapatilla y el calcetín, y después se levanta y me quita los vaqueros. Estoy tumbada en su cama, en bragas y sujetador, y ella, toda vestida, me mira detenidamente.

—Eres muy hermosa, Emma Swan. Me muero por estar dentro de ti.

¡Vaya manera de hablar! Es toda un seductora. Me corta la respiración.

—Muéstrame cómo te das placer.

¿Qué? Frunzo el ceño.

—No seas tímida, Emma. Muéstrame —me susurra.

Muevo la cabeza.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir —le contesto con voz ronca, tan empapada de deseo que apenas la reconozco.

—¿Cómo te corres sola? Quiero verlo.

Muevo la cabeza.

—No me corro sola —murmuro.

Alza las cejas, atónita por un momento, sus ojos se vuelven impenetrables y niega con la cabeza como si no pudiera creérselo.

—Bueno, veremos qué podemos hacer —me dice en voz baja, desafiante, en un tono de amenaza exquisitamente sensual.

Se desabrocha los botones del pantalón de vestir y se los quita despacio sin apartar los ojos de los míos, dejando a la vista unas bragas negras. Se inclina sobre mí, me agarra de los tobillos, me separa rápidamente las piernas y avanza por la cama entre ellas. Se queda suspendida encima de mí. Me retuerzo de deseo.

—No te muevas —murmura.

Se inclina, me besa la parte interior de un muslo y va subiendo, sin dejar de besarme, hasta mis bragas.

Ay... No puedo quedarme quieta. ¿Cómo no voy a moverme? Me retuerzo debajo de ella

—Vamos a tener que trabajar para que aprendas a quedarte quieta, Swan.

Sigue besándome la barriga y me introduce la lengua en el ombligo. Sus labios ascienden hacia el torso. Me arde la piel. Estoy sofocada. Por un momento siento mucho calor, luego frío, y araño la sábana sobre la que estoy tumbada. Regina se tumba a mi lado y me recorre con la mano desde la cadera hasta el pecho, pasando por la cintura. Me observa con expresión impenetrable y me rodea suavemente los pechos con las manos.

—Encajan perfectamente en mi mano, Emma —murmura.

Mete el dedo índice por la copa de mi sujetador, la baja muy despacio y deja mi pecho al aire, empujado hacia arriba por la varilla y la tela. Desplaza el dedo a mi otro seno y repite el proceso.

Los pechos se me hinchan y los pezones se me endurecen bajo su insistente mirada. El sujetador mantiene alzados mis senos.

—Muy bonitos —suspira admirada.

Y los pezones se me endurecen todavía más.

Bajo la mirada y puedo ver su humedad entre sus bragas. Trago en seco. Me chupa suavemente un pezón, desliza una mano al otro pecho, y con el pulgar rodea muy despacio el otro pezón y tira de él. Gimo y siento que una dulce sensación me desciende hasta la ingle. Estoy muy húmeda. Oh, por favor, suplico para mis adentros agarrando con fuerza la sábana. Cierra los labios alrededor de mi otro pezón, y cuando lo lame, casi siento una convulsión.

—Vamos a ver si conseguimos que te corras así —me susurra.

Y sigue con su lenta y sensual incursión. Mis pezones sienten sus hábiles dedos y sus labios, que encienden mis terminaciones nerviosas hasta el punto de que todo mi cuerpo gime en una dulce agonía, pero ella no se detiene.

—Oh... por favor... Regina —le suplico.

Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, y gimo. Siento las piernas entumecidas. Maldita sea, ¿qué está pasándome?

—Déjate ir, Swan —murmura.

Me aprieta un pezón con los dientes, con el pulgar y el índice tira fuerte del otro, y me dejo caer en sus suaves manos. Mi cuerpo se agita y estalla en mil pedazos. Me besa profundamente, metiéndome la lengua en la boca para absorber mis gritos.

¡Dios mío! Ha sido fantástico. Ahora ya sé a qué viene tanto asombro ante mi reacción. Me mira con una sonrisa satisfecha, aunque estoy segura de que no es más que gratitud y admiración por mí.

—Eres muy receptiva —me dice—. Tendrás que aprender a controlarlo, y será muy divertido enseñarte.

Vuelve a besarme.

Mi respiración es todavía irregular mientras me recupero del orgasmo. Desliza una mano hasta mi cintura, mis caderas, y la posa en mis partes íntimas... Ay. Introduce un dedo por el encaje y lentamente empieza a trazar círculos alrededor de mi sexo. Cierra los ojos por un instante y contiene la respiración.

—Estás muy húmeda. No sabes cuánto te deseo.

Introduce un dedo dentro de mí, y yo grito mientras lo saca y vuelve a meterlo. Me frota el clítoris con la palma de la mano, y grito de nuevo. Sigue introduciéndome el dedo, cada vez con más fuerza. Gimo.

De repente se sienta, me quita las bragas y las tira al suelo. Se quita también ella sus bragas y gatea hacia mí ¡Madre mía!

—No te preocupes —me susurra mirándome a los ojos—. No te haré daño... esta vez.

Se inclina apoyando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, de modo que queda suspendida por encima de mí. Me mira a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos ardientes. En este momento me doy cuenta de que todavía lleva puesta la camisa.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? —me pregunta en voz baja.

—Por favor —le suplico.

—Levanta las rodillas —me ordena en tono suave.

Obedezco de inmediato.

—Ahora voy a follarla, Miss Swan —murmura colocando la punta de dos dedos delante de mi sexo—. Duro —susurra.

Y me penetra bruscamente.

—¡Aaay! —grito.

Al desgarrar mi virginidad, siento una extraña sensación en lo más profundo de mí, como un pellizco. Se queda inmóvil y me observa con ojos en los que brilla el triunfo. Vuelve con embestidas rápidas. Creo que me voy a desmayar.

Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y le cuesta respirar, une su cuerpo con el mío y posiciona su sexo de manera que ambas encajamos. Siento su humedad uniéndose con la mía. Oh madre mía. ¿Por qué mierda sigue con la camisa puesta?

—Voy a moverme, Emma, no me toques.

Asiento con los ojos en blanco casi ni escuchando su pedido extraño. Se mueve, sin detenerse, siento su peso sobre mí y su clítoris rozando contra el mío. Introduce dos dedos dentro de mí, empezando con embestidas lentas mientras sigue frotándose... por favor. Creo que es la imagen más sexy que vi en mi vida. Regina Mills penetrándome mientras sus caderas se mueven al ritmo de las mías, inclinando la cabeza hacía atrás mientras gemimos juntas.

Acelera. Gimo y me embiste con fuerza, cada vez más deprisa, sin piedad, a un ritmo implacable, y yo mantengo el ritmo de sus embestidas. Siento que algo crece en lo más profundo de mí, como antes. Voy poniéndome tensa a medida que me penetra una y otra vez. Se acomoda contra mi muslo, y empieza a frotarse cada vez más fuerte mientras aumenta el ritmo de sus penetraciones.

Me tiembla el cuerpo, me arqueo. Estoy bañada en sudor. No sabía que sería así... No sabía que la sensación podía ser tan agradable. Mis pensamientos se dispersan... no hay más que sensaciones... Solo ella... Solo yo... Ay, por favor... Mi cuerpo se pone rígido.

—Córrete para mí, Emma —susurra sin aliento.

Me dejo ir en cuanto lo dice, llego al clímax y estallo en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo. Y mientras me recupero, siento como se corre también ella, gritando mi nombre, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás casi dejándose caer, mientras siento su humedad empaparme las piernas. Creo que jamás vi algo tan bello como Regina Mills teniendo un orgasmo.

Todavía jadeo, intento ralentizar la respiración y los latidos del corazón, y mis pensamientos se sumen en el caos. Wow... ha sido algo increíble. Abro los ojos. Regina ha apoyado su frente en la mía. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es irregular. Parpadea, abre los ojos y me lanza una mirada turbia, aunque dulce. Sigue dentro de mí. Se inclina, me besa suavemente en la frente y, muy despacio, saca sus dedos de mi cuerpo.

—Oooh.

Es una sensación extraña, que me hace estremecer.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —me pregunta Regina mientras se tumba a mi lado apoyándose en un codo.

Se pasa un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja. Y no puedo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Estás de verdad preguntándome si me has hecho daño?

—No me vengas con ironías —me dice con una sonrisa burlona—. En serio, ¿estás bien?

Sus ojos son intensos, perspicaces, incluso exigentes.

Me tiendo a su lado sintiendo los miembros desmadejados, con los huesos como de goma, pero estoy relajada, muy relajada. Le sonrío. No puedo dejar de sonreír. Ahora entiendo a qué viene tanto alboroto. Dos orgasmos... todo tu ser completamente descontrolado, como cuando una lavadora centrifuga. No tenía ni idea de lo que mi cuerpo era capaz, de que podía tensarse tanto y liberarse de forma tan violenta, tan gratificante. El placer ha sido indescriptible.

—Estás mordiéndote el labio, y no me has contestado.

Frunce el ceño. Le sonrío con gesto travieso. Está imponente con su pelo alborotado, sus ardientes ojos avellana entrecerrados y su expresión seria e impenetrable.

—Me gustaría volver a hacerlo —susurro.

Por un momento creo ver una fugaz expresión de alivio en su cara. Luego cambia rápidamente de expresión y me mira con ojos velados.

—¿Ahora mismo, Miss Swan? —musita en tono frío. Se inclina sobre mí y me besa suavemente en la comisura de la boca—. ¿No eres un poquito exigente? Date la vuelta.

Parpadeo varias veces, pero al final me doy la vuelta. Me desabrocha el sujetador y me desliza la mano desde la espalda hasta el trasero.

—Tienes una piel realmente preciosa —murmura.

Mete una pierna entre las mías y se queda media tumbada sobre mi espalda. Siento la presión de los botones de su camisa mientras me retira el pelo de la cara y me besa en el hombro.

—¿Por qué no te has quitado la camisa? —le pregunto.

Se queda inmóvil. Acto seguido se quita la camisa y el sujetador, y vuelve a tumbarse encima de mí. Siento sus pechos y su cálida piel sobre la mía. Mmm... Es una maravilla.

—Así que quieres que vuelva a follarte... —me susurra al oído.

Y empieza a besarme muy suavemente alrededor de la oreja y en el cuello. Me levanta las rodillas y se me corta la respiración... ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Se mete entre mis piernas, se pega a mi espalda y me pasa la mano por el muslo hasta el trasero. Me acaricia despacio las nalgas y después desliza dos dedos entre mis piernas.

—Voy a follarte desde atrás, Emma —murmura.

Con la otra mano me agarra del pelo a la altura de la nuca y tira ligeramente para colocarme. No puedo mover la cabeza. Estoy inmovilizada debajo de ella, indefensa.

—Eres mía —susurra—. Solo mía. No lo olvides.

Desliza los dedos y me acaricia suavemente el clítoris, trazando círculos muy despacio. Siento su respiración en la cara mientras me pellizca lentamente la mandíbula.

—Hueles de maravilla.

Me acaricia detrás de la oreja con la nariz. Frota las manos contra mi cuerpo una y otra vez. En un instinto reflejo, empiezo a trazar círculos con las caderas, al compás de su mano, y un placer enloquecedor me recorre las venas como si fuera adrenalina.

—No te muevas —me ordena en voz baja, aunque imperiosa.

Y lentamente me introduce el pulgar y lo gira acariciando las paredes de mi vagina. El efecto es alucinante. Toda mi energía se concentra en esa pequeña parte de mi cuerpo. Gimo.

—¿Te gusta? —me pregunta en voz baja pasándome los dientes por la oreja.

Y empieza a mover el pulgar lentamente, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera... con los dedos todavía trazando círculos.

Cierro los ojos e intento controlar mi respiración, intento absorber las desordenadas y caóticas sensaciones que sus dedos desatan en mí mientras el fuego me recorre el cuerpo. Vuelvo a gemir.

—Estás muy húmeda y eres muy rápida. Muy receptiva. Oh, Emma, me gusta, me gusta mucho —susurra.

Quiero mover las piernas, pero no puedo. Me tiene aprisionada y mantiene un ritmo constante, lento y tortuoso. Es absolutamente maravilloso. Gimo de nuevo y de pronto se mueve.

—Abre la boca —me pide.

Y me introduce en la boca el pulgar. Pestañeo frenéticamente.

—Mira cómo sabes —me susurra al oído—. Chúpame, nena.

Me presiona la lengua con el pulgar, cierro la boca alrededor de su dedo y chupo salvajemente. Siento el sabor salado de su pulgar y la acidez ligeramente metálica de la sangre. Madre mía. Esto no está bien, pero es terriblemente erótico.

—Quiero que me des placer, Emma, y pronto lo harás —me dice con voz ronca, salvaje, y respiración entrecortada.

¡Que le de placer! Gimo y le muerdo. Pega un grito ahogado y me tira del pelo con más fuerza, me hace daño, así que le suelto el dedo.

—Mi niña traviesa —susurra.

—Quieta, no te muevas —me ordena soltándome el pelo.

Acomoda sus piernas entre las mías y siento su rodilla apretándome el sexo. Gimo. Me vuelve a agarrar del pelo para inmovilizarme. Me tiene seductoramente atrapada, y está lista para hacerlo de nuevo.

—Esta vez vamos a ir muy despacio, Emma —me dice con voz ronca.

Siento su rodilla moverse. Gimo con fuerza. Empieza a trazar círculos muy lentamente entre mi clítoris, presionando fuerte, se detiene un momento y vuelve a moverse. Repite el movimiento una y otra vez, siento como su humedad gotea en la parte alta de mi trasero cuando se incorpora. Creo que voy a volverme loca.

—Me encanta tenerte así—gime.

Se pone de rodillas y empieza a penetrarme con dos dedos, lento y constante. Siento como mis entrañas empiezan a temblar. Retrocede y espera.

—No, nena, todavía no —murmura.

Cuando dejo de temblar, comienza de nuevo el maravilloso proceso.

—Por favor... Re-gina —le suplico.

Creo que no voy a aguantar mucho más. Mi cuerpo tenso se desespera por liberarse.

—Te quiero dolorida, Swan —murmura.

Y sigue con su dulce y pausado suplicio, penetrándome cada vez más al fondo, cada vez más rápido.

—Quiero que, cada vez que te muevas mañana, recuerdes que he estado dentro de ti. Solo yo. Eres mía.

Gimo.

—Regina, por favor —susurro.

—¿Qué quieres, Emma? Dímelo.

No puedo especular palabra. Sólo gemir.

—Dímelo —murmura.

—A ti, por favor.

Aumenta el ritmo progresivamente y su respiración se vuelve irregular. Empiezo a temblar por dentro, y Regina acelera cada vez más las estocadas.

—Eres... tan... dulce —murmura al ritmo de sus embestidas—. Te... deseo... tanto...

Gimo.

—Eres... mía... Córrete para mí, Swan —ruge.

Sus palabras son mi perdición, me lanzan por el precipicio. Siento que mi cuerpo se convulsiona y me corro gritando una balbuceante versión de su nombre contra el colchón. De nuevo, mientras siento que me estoy recuperando, Regina se incorpora de rodillas, agarra mis caderas y empieza a frotarse contra mi trasero. Siento su humedad detrás de mí. Siento como me toma y gruñe hasta gritar mi nombre. Se desploma encima mío, haciéndome caer contra el colchón. La escucho jadear pegada a mi oreja.

—Joder, Emma —jadea.

Se retira inmediatamente y cae rodando en su lado de la cama. Subo las rodillas hasta el pecho, totalmente agotada, y al momento me sumerjo en un profundo sueño.

Cuando me despierto, todavía no ha amanecido. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo he dormido. Estiro las piernas debajo del edredón y me siento dolorida, exquisitamente dolorida. No veo a Regina por ningún sitio. Me siento en la cama y contemplo la ciudad frente a mí. Hay menos luces encendidas en los rascacielos y el amanecer se insinúa ya hacia el este. Oigo música, notas cadenciosas de piano. Un dulce y triste lamento. Bach, creo, pero no estoy segura.

Echo el edredón a un lado y me dirijo sin hacer ruido al pasillo que lleva al gran salón. Regina está sentada al piano, totalmente absorta en la melodía que está tocando. Su expresión es triste y desamparada, como la música. Toca maravillosamente bien. Me apoyo en la pared y la escucho embelesada. Es una música extraordinaria. Está sólo en bragas, con el cuerpo moreno bañado en la cálida luz de una lámpara solitaria junto al piano. Como el resto del salón está oscuro, parece aislada en su pequeño foco de luz, intocable... sola en una burbuja.

Avanzo en silencio hacia ella, atraída por la sublime y melancólica música. Estoy fascinada.

Observo sus largos y hábiles dedos recorriendo y presionando suavemente las teclas, y pienso que esos mismos dedos han estado dentro de mí. Me ruborizo al pensarlo, sofoco un grito y aprieto los muslos. Regina levanta sus insondables ojos avellana con expresión indescifrable.

—Perdona —susurro—. No quería molestarte.

Frunce ligeramente el ceño.

—Está claro que soy yo la que tendría que pedirte perdón —murmura.

Deja de tocar y apoya las manos en las piernas.

Se pasa los dedos por el pelo y se levanta. Verla sólo en bragas es tan sexy... Madre mía. Se me seca la boca cuando rodea tranquilamente el piano y se acerca a mí. Es delgada y estrecha de caderas, y al andar se le tensan los abdominales. Es impresionante...

—Deberías estar en la cama —me riñe.

—Un tema muy hermoso. ¿Bach?

—La transcripción es de Bach, pero originariamente es un concierto para oboe de Alessandro Marcello.

—Precioso, aunque muy triste, una melodía muy melancólica.

Esboza una media sonrisa.

—A la cama —me ordena—. Por la mañana estarás agotada.

—Me he despertado y no estabas.

—Me cuesta dormir. No estoy acostumbrada a dormir con nadie —murmura.

No logro discernir cuál es su estado de ánimo. Parece algo decaída, pero es difícil asegurarlo en la oscuridad. Quizá se deba al tono del tema que estaba tocando. Me rodea con un brazo y me lleva cariñosamente a la habitación.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a tocar? Tocas muy bien.

—A los seis años.

Regina a los seis años... Imagino a un preciosa niña de pelo negro y expresivos ojos avellana, y se me cae la baba... Una niña a la que le gusta la música increíblemente triste.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunta ya de vuelta en la habitación.

Enciende una lamparita.

—Estoy bien.

Las dos miramos la cama al mismo tiempo. Las sábanas están manchadas de sangre, como una prueba de mi virginidad perdida. Me ruborizo, incómoda, y me echo el edredón por encima.

—Bueno, la señora Jones tendrá algo en lo que pensar —refunfuña Regina frente a mí.

Me coloca la mano debajo de la barbilla, me levanta la cara y me mira fijamente. Me observa con ojos intensos. Me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que le veo los pechos, tan redondos y armónicos. Alargo la mano de forma instintiva. Quiero tocarlos, sentir sus pezones, pero ella de inmediato da un paso atrás.

—Métete en la cama —me dice bruscamente. Y luego suaviza un poco el tono—: Me acostaré contigo.

Retiro la mano y frunzo levemente el ceño. Creo que no la he tocado ni una sola vez.

Abre un cajón, saca una camiseta y se la pone rápidamente.

—A la cama —vuelve a ordenarme.

Salto a la cama intentando no pensar en la sangre. Se tumba también ella y me rodea con los brazos por detrás, de manera que no le veo la cara. Me besa el pelo con suavidad e inhala profundamente.

—Duérmete, dulce Emma —murmura.

Cierro los ojos, pero no puedo evitar sentir cierta melancolía, no sé si por la música o por su conducta. Regina Mills tiene un lado triste.


End file.
